


Hush Little Baby

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol references, Death, F/M, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft and Fluffy, Struggle, angst and pain, single mother, what if Hawke fled with child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Lara Hawke is forced to flee with her family from Loathering, with her infant daughter in her arms. This is her story and the eventual romance of Fenris. Slow burn, and only slightly divergent from the game.





	1. Run

Thick, black, choking smoke. It was everywhere. The smell of burnt flesh and the screams of people filled the air as Lara Hawke gripped her infant daughter tightly in her arm, “mom, Bethany, where’s Carver? He was supposed to be here by now.” Frantically she cradled the babe, trying to keep her from crying. 

“There!” Bethany yelled out, pointing ahead of them, through the fog of smoke and haze of ash. 

Carver’s large two-handed sword came slamming down, rendering two darkspawn in half before he rushed towards them, “mother, Bethany, Lara. Is the baby well?” He reached out to move the blanket from the babe’s face, only to find the tender bundle sleeping. “She’s resting. We should move as quickly as we can. Her crying will alert more of them to our position.”

Leandra offered to take the child from Lara’s arms, passing her back her staff, “I cannot fight, but you can. Let me tend to her.” 

Reluctantly, Lara handed the babe over, “we need to hurry. We don’t have much time.” 

Together they moved through the muddy terrain, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the horde that was leveling Loathering. Each moment felt like it was their last and each encounter with a small group had Carver nervous, “there are too many of them. We will be over run.” Cutting a swath down he turned back to his sisters, “could use some of that magic you both share.”

The Hawke girls wasted little time in creating another wall of fire behind them, “it won’t hold them for long, but it will give us a moment to breathe.”

A roar broke through ahead of them, “shit…” Carver knew the sound, knew it well enough to know they were in serious trouble. “We need to….”

“I have it!” Bethany twirled her staff, glaring down the dripping maw of the angry hulk. It was a darkspawn ogre, towering over them, ready to charge. Lara couldn’t think of anything but her sleeping daughter. Taking both her mother and the babe in her arms she pushed them back against the rocky wall. Praying the ogre wouldn’t see them, not knowing what her foolish sister had done. Turning back, she saw Bethany race away from them, drawing the ogre’s ire. She went to scream but Carver’s hand was over her mouth, his arm tight about her waist. “We can’t… she made her choice.” 

Tears welled up in her eyes as the beast caught up with it’s prey. Snatching Bethany about the ribs and crushing her in it’s powerful hands. Tossing her limp body away it, continued its path, away from their hidden spot. Lara dropped to her knees, the dead eyes of her sister staring at her.

Carver tugged his mother and sister, “we can’t stay here. We have to move. She… she saved us.”

Leandra was hysterical, the babe the only thing keeping her wits about her. Together they continued on, coming upon another pocket of darkspawn and a fiery red-haired woman, battling back with a man in full templar plate. Carver reacted, jumping in to lend aid. Lara too. 

As the battle wound down, again Lara cast a fire barrier, “a moment to breathe.” Returning to her mother she pulled back the blanket from her daughter’s face. Tiny coils of ebony, clung to her, but still she slept. “My precious girl,” she whispered before kissing the infant’s forehead. 

“Mage!” The templar barked, his blade leveled towards her. 

Growling Lara stood between her mother and the man, “we save your life and here you wish to judge me?”

“Wesley,” the warrior woman gripped his wrist, pulling his sword arm down. “We need to keep moving. We’ll be over run soon enough.”

“Agreed.” Carver nodded, “we should work together. Safety in numbers and all that.”

Before more could be said they were surrounded, “no…” Lara began to panic. As she prepared to fight, prepared to use every last drop of energy there was an ear-splitting howl broke through the sky. The horde before them seemed effected by it as some darkspawn dropped their weapons, clamping their hands to their ears and screaming out. “A…. dragon!” Leandra stumbled and dropped to the ground, still clutching the babe tightly. 

Indeed, it was a dragon, and it cast a fiery breath over the horde of darkspawn, roasting some, turning others to ash. It swung around twice, leveling the field before it landed. Crushing the few survivors in its claws. Lara didn’t move. Her staff gripped in her hand, braced between her child and the creature. But it felt different. As she watched the dragon shambled forward, and began to glow. The glow erupted into a wash of colours and shapes as the dragon transformed into what looked like a human. “Transmorphic magic?” Lara was in awe of the woman before her. 

“Yes. Sharp eyes,” grinning the woman dusted her shoulders and legs off. Burgundy polished scaled armor. Mimicking the scales of the dragon she once was. Her hair was coiled about a crown, shocking white that also reminded Lara of a dragon’s horns. “Well, what have we here?” Looking over the group, the woman smiled, “we never had visitors this far out in the Wilds before. Now they come in droves.”

Lara calmed, sensing something stronger underneath the cool exterior of the woman before her. “I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t arrived. Thank you.”

“I know. You would have perished, you still may,” she looked over her shoulder turning away from their group. “If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction.” Stopping in her tracks she looked back, “where did you plan to run to?”

“Kirkwall, ma’am. We have nothing here now, and there is family for us,” Carver stood beside his sister, eyes still darting about.

Turning back the woman seemed interested in the idea, “so far to run just to flee the darkspawn.” Pressing her lips together she smiled slowly, “hurled into the chaos you fight, and the world shall be shaped before you.” Tapping her finger against her lips her voice dropped to a questioning tone. “Is it fate or chance? I can never decide.” Waving her hand, she smiled and nodded again, “it seems today, fortune favours us both. I may be able to help you yet.”

“Should we trust her?” the templar mumbled before he fell to the ground.

“Do you have much choice?” the woman chuckled, “I offer to get you past the horde, in exchange for a small favor.”

“I shall take whatever aid you offer. I would be a fool to turn it down,” Lara nodded as she strolled towards the woman, “Lara Hawke,” extending her hand she waited.

“Flemeth, and we have a deal. There is a clan of Dalish elves near Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper.” Peering around Lara she shook her head, “before I take you anywhere you have something that requires your attentions first.”

The templar started sputtering, “she… she’s right.” 

“What!?” his female companion dropped beside him, “Wesley, I can’t…”

“Darkspawn blood. I only know of one cure. To become a Grey Warden and the last of them is beyond your reach now.” Flemeth stood, “He does not have long.”

Tears streaming down the woman’s cheeks as she took the dagger from Wesley’s hand, “please Aveline. I can feel it. The corruption is changing me. I… I don’t want to…” She nodded and with his hand and with quiet goodbyes, Aveline drove the dagger home.

“There must be an end, to have a beginning,” Flemeth mused, waving her hand to follow. “It gets no easier. Your struggles have only just begun.” 

Two weeks. They sat huddled in a hold of a cargo ship with barely enough food and water as they crossed the Waking Sea to Kirkwall. Lara was exhausted, and her body ached from the cramped quarters. Many other survivors seeking refuge as they ran from the hordes of darkspawn. 

They got to know their new companion, Aveline Vallen. She was at Ostagar, at the battle that would have saved Loathering. Leandra took to the woman, keeping her sheltered and easing the horrors from her. Lara, remained wary, worried about their landing in Kirkwall. She was a mage, and now an apostate on the run, with a child. A child the Chantry would have taken, and Maker only knew where she would be. Her mother told her, they had an estate and influence in Kirkwall, perhaps so much so she could go about her life without worry. It was that thought that drove her on.

As the boat docked, and they all stepped into the light of the midday sun, they ached. Stretching and easing their bodies up onto the dock, they were shocked to see guards attempting to turn people back. Lara was not going back, was not going to let her daughter die at the gates when their home was within sight. “I have family here, is there no way to reach them?”

“I have no business with that ma’am. Go inside and speak to the guard captain, he can help.” Waving them through he continued to manage the traffic at the docks. 

“I… I have nothing to offer,” Aveline’s voice was meek as they rounded the gates into the city. Kirkwall was once a Tevinter stronghold, and not much had changed from the architecture. Massive statues depicting the enslavement of men, their reigns held by a person of power, sickened Lara. How she wished to erase them. 

“Nonsense, you are with us now,” Leandra, patted the woman’s arm. “We will find my brother Gamlen and you will stay with us.”

“Thank you,” Aveline’s voice was weak as they made their way into the heart of the port. 

Lara saw the man, several people surrounding him, all barking demands. Handing her daughter to Leandra, she smiled, “let me speak to him. Perhaps we can get some answers." Strolling off she kindly tapped the man on the shoulder, “excuse me. I have a quick question. We are from Fereldan, we came here to be with family, yet they deny us access. Can you help?”

Tired eyes tried to give a warm smile, but they fell flat, “if you have family we’d need proof and right now the Knight Commander isn’t allowing anyone in, I’m sorry.” 

“Is there nothing I can do, please ser. We lost everything.” Lara was pouring on the puppy eyes. Praying to the Maker there was some shred of humanity left in the poor over worked man.

“Don’t… oh… “Leaning into her he dropped his voice, “I can’t guarantee anything but if you could grease some palms, you know.” 

Taking his hint, she nodded, “I’ll see what I can do.” Turning back to her family she saw her mother pass her daughter to Carver and embrace a lanky man, with thinning grey hair. It must have been her Uncle Gamlen, but even from a distance she could see the conversation wasn’t a happy one. Calmly as she could she returned to them, “is everything alright?”

“No, no it’s not!” Leandra folded her arms tightly, glaring down her brother. “He gambled it all away. We have nothing, there’s nothing here.” 

“Now Leandra, stop.” Gamlen tried to soothe her, “I have two contacts here. A smuggler and a mercenary captain. They’re both willing to take on new people and pay to get you into the city. There is only one slightly catch.”

Lara braced herself for what was to come, “can they guarantee our safety? Guarantee no Circle?”

“Yes, and yes. For one year. Since you’ll be indebted to them, for one year.” His voice was flat, and his eyes darted about, to anywhere but the group before them.   
“Done.” Lara drew in a deep breath, “point me to the merc captain. Let’s just… let’s just be done with this.” 

Gamlen pointed to a dark corner by the gates, “he’s a good man. Takes contracts selectively, I wouldn’t whore you out to a monster. Please forgive me Leandra, it’s the best I could do.”

“Not squandering mother and father’s money and losing the family estate might have been the best you could have done.” Her words cut him through to the quick as she took the babe back from Carver. “Lara, Carver….”

“No mother. We’ll be alright,” Carver placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. “It’s only a year, can’t possibly feel much longer than that boat trip.” Chuckling he gave the babe a quick peck upon her chubby cheek before turning to Lara. “Best get this over with.”

Aveline was quiet, but Lara smiled and took her arm, “come, you can sit a year with us too. You’re basically family now.” 

The three calmly as they could, disappeared in the shadows, signing their year away with the mercenary captain. 

One year. One very long year. Lara’s daughter was a stumbling and giggly toddler by the end of her debt. None the wiser for what her mother had gone through, what they all had gone through to get there. Yet still, Lara wanted better for her daughter. Leandra spoke often of the family estate and it took some time before Gamlen admitted what had happened, or half admitted it. Carver was dead set of seeing his niece live out her happier years in that home and he plotted with Lara to break into the old house. Now a den for slavers. 

In the dead of night, in utter silence they found an entrance through the darkest section of town into the manor. They had no qualms about killing any of the people inside and they did have to spill a fair bit of blood. But there it was, in the old cellar. A copy of the will. Inside their hopes and dreams. Gamlen had no right to gamble away the house, and with that paper there was a chance the viscount could restore their home. 

It was the first of many things that constantly seemed to crop up for Lara. Worst still was the increased presence of templars in the city, and the Qunari. She needed to make money, lots of it and fast if she hoped to keep herself out of the Circle. In hushed whispers in High Town, there was word of a dwarven expedition. Into the Deep Roads, a chance at riches and fame. It was a risk, darkspawn and all manner of creatures or cave ins could end them but what choice did she have. She plead her case to the man in charge, a dwarf named Bartrand. But he wouldn’t hear any of her words and by the end of a rushed conversation she felt like it was the end. “Take care of Lina for me, see that she…”  
“Don’t… Just don’t.” Carver’s eyes were rimmed red and he couldn’t look her in the eye.

As she stood there, tears beginning to fill her vision, someone bumped into her. Reaching down she shrieked, “my coin purse!” Before either her or Carver could give chase, a heavy metallic thud filled the air. Whizzing by their head, a crossbow bolt, pinned the would-be thief to the wall. Whipping their heads around they saw a very smug dwarf, shoulder a complicated weapon. He stamped past them, taking the coin purse from the man as he uttered something, before slugging the man and removing the bolt from his shoulder. Clutching his arm, he raced off. “Here,” tossing the bag of coins back to Lara the dwarf bowed, “Varric Tethras, at your service.”


	2. Little Work

“If I just heard you right, you’re looking to join up for the Deep Road’s expedition.” He smiled coming to stand before them, “I may just be able to help with that.” 

“How? Bartrand just told us he isn’t look for more help.” Carver was clearly upset and in no mood to be bothered.

Varric chuckled turning to face Lara instead, “my brother can sometimes be a bit rash in his decisions. I have a good feeling about you two. What we need is more money. Become a financer on the expedition.”

“If we had money, we wouldn’t need this job,” Lara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, “it isn’t as easy as handing over a bag of coins, Mr. Tethras.” 

“Well that’s where I come in. I know of plenty of people in Kirkwall that need a little help and in exchange will toss some coins our way. Seeing as I’m a generous man, and I really like you two, I’ll even tag along to help. Bianca and I are at your disposal.” Patting his massive side arm, he grinned, “do we have a deal?”

“Lara…”

“I have no choice Carver. If you don’t want to… I understand.” Her voice wavered as she spoke, trying to grip her emotions tightly, but they slipped through the cracks. “I’ll take it, Mr. Tethras.”

“Please, Varric, it’s just Varric.” Shaking her hand, he smiled, “you both look like you could use some drink and a meal. Come to the Hanged Man in Lowtown. I’m buying.”

The three strolled calmly through the streets of Kirkwall as Varric tittered away about the expedition and Lara’s reputation. Her time in the mercenary band had earned her a name within the lower circles of Kirkwall. One that made her feared and respected. It helped ward off the worst of Kirkwall’s denizens and tipped her off to the random raids by the templars, which was becoming more and more frequent. She needed this expedition, needed to get out of Kirkwall as quickly as possible to get the heat off herself. Leandra had promised to tend to Lina while she was away, and it pained her to leave her young child behind. But there was the threat that loomed over head. Were she to be discovered, her daughter may never know her, worse still she may one day join her in the Circle. Shuddering at the thought she doubled down on Varric. He seemed the sort to aid, and he seemed genuine. What other choice did she have, and a free meal and drink were never to be turned down. Not in her position. 

At the Hanged Man they talked, and talked for hours. Eventually the heady brew of cheap ale seeped through her calm exterior and by the nights end she was a wreck. Tears flowed freely as she poured her life story to the dwarf, who was all to eager to listen. Lending his handkerchief and the occasion soothing word. Carver had left well before hand, wanting to check with the old mercenary captain, seeing if perhaps he had some paying work. 

“You have a small daughter, that’s… that’s rough Hawke,” Varric’s voice was velvety smooth as his hand was holding her, rubbing his thick little digits over her knuckles as she sobbed away. “Where’s the father?” 

Swallowing a mouth full of ale, she shook her head, “he went to fight at the battle of Ostagar, with Carver. Only one came back,” a tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek, before landing in her drink. “Alex, his name was Alex. We… we had plans of starting our little family on a quiet farm. Away from the templars, and…. Then it all went to shit.” Chuckling bitterly, she drank another gulp of ale. It’s bitterness matching her own. “Now my mother tends to my daughter while I pile up the bodies. It wasn’t supposed to be like this Varric.” 

“I’ll get you on that expedition Hawke. You won’t have to worry about your daughter, or taking some shit job ever again. You’ll be rich and happy, and she’ll have the prettiest little dresses we can find.” Patting her hand, even Varric choked up a bit. “Come on, let’s get you home to your daughter. The night air will sober you up and tomorrow, we’ll set to work.” 

Staggering through the back streets, Varric was weary. This was Low Town, not as bad as Dark Town but it was damn close enough. Keeping his eyes peeled he helped her straighten up, “how good’s that magic of yours?” 

“Damn good, thank you.” Lara chuckled, “I know, they’ve been following us since the bar. They think I’m too drunk to handle them,” whispering she giggled, “and they don’t know I’m a mage.” Stopping in her tracks she wheeled around, “alright, whadda ya want!?” Yelling into the darkness, several men came out. “Oh, a challenge!” She snickered snapping her fingers, a bright blue flame dancing at her fingers tips, “did you really want to do this? I’ll enjoy looting your corpses for change.”

Varric watched with a smirk upon his lips as she incinerated the group. Before icing over the corpses and looting the bodies for coin. “Every coin going towards the expedition, right?” she slurred her words as she collected the last pouch. Counting the coins, she laughed, “nearly three sovereigns and twenty silver all together. A good start to getting comfortably rich.” 

Helping her the rest of the way home he chuckled, “your reputation is well earned. You’ve got balls, I’ll give you that.” Stumbling up the steps to her home Varric patted her on the back. 

“I have to be,” Lara’s cheery face fell. Resting her hand on Varric’s shoulder she gave him a gentle squeeze. “Rest well, Varric Tethras. Come tomorrow, we have work to do.” Closing the door behind herself she saw Leandra sitting by the fire, in her chair. “You should be in bed, mother. It is late.”

“I was, but Lina had a nightmare. She only just got back to bed. I figured since I was up, I’d wait to see my daughter come home,” turning she gave a weak smile. “Bethany troubles my dreams as well these nights.”

“As she troubles all our dreams, I think,” Lara crossed the room, and knelt beside her. “Things will get better mother, I promise. We have some work, we’ll be able to reclaim the estate and…” sighing she glanced over at the small bedroom they all shared. “I’m going to make it right.” 

Leandra patted her hand, taking it in hers, “I miss her. One year, one year and we have nothing to show for it. Some days I wonder if we were better off at the end of a that ogre’s hands.” Weeping bitterly Leandra swallowed hard. “I… some days I can’t do this.”

It tore at Lara’s heart as she cradled her mother’s shuddering shoulders as she wept. “Bethany saved our lives. She gave hers to make our life better. To save her niece,” Lara felt the tears slip from her eyes too. “We’ll be ok, I promise mom, I’ll make it right. I’ll make it right.”

Come morning, Lara’s eyes were puffy. “Mama,” her daughter tugged her handed as they lay in bed together. She had to ignore the headache from the hangover, “my darling princess, did you sleep well?” 

“Yesh,” Lina nodded a fat smile upon her lips. Wrapping her little arms around Lara’s neck she gave her a big wet kiss upon her cheek. “Hungry, mama. Juice please.”

Helping her daughter down from the bed she could smell the meal Leandra was cooking in the living room. Throwing her legs over the edge she groaned. Last night she earned a bit of money, enough to put a dent into the amount they needed to help fund the expedition. Nearly a quarter of the money. Perhaps cleaning the night streets, she could make enough.

“Are you awake, dear sister?” Carver poked his head into the bedroom, “I have some jobs from the old Captain. Nothing that will make us rich but might add to our coin count. Varric says he has a few more and a bit of a problem as well.”

Rubbing her forehead, she rolled her neck trying to loosen the tension building. “What problem? Anything normal or extra?” She knew Carver would understand what she meant. They didn’t want their mother to worry, nor little Lina to pick up on the less savory work they handled. 

“Standard work, maybe lighter. You think you can be ready to head out?” Looking over he was wistfully watching Leandra bouncing little Lina on her lap. Lina was nearly two years old and she was growing quickly.

“Unkie Car,” the little girl toddled over, and opened her hands and stood on her tippy toes, “uppy please.” 

Scooping the little girl into his arms, he poked her nose, “getting big aren’t we miss Lina. Soon you’ll be in charge. Remember not to pull on Barker’s tail. He isn’t very fond of that.” In the corner the mabari lazily barked his agreement with Carver. “See, he isn’t fond of it and he’s smart enough to give you a sharp nip. You want to keep those pretty hands.” Kissing her hand, he smiled. “Uncle Carver and your mother have to go to work darling. Be good for Grandma. Or Barker will tell us, and you won’t get a treat.”

Lina seemed to understand as she wrapped her arms around her Uncle’s neck and gave him a firm squeeze before leveling a slobbery kiss to his cheek. “Luv ou.” 

Laughing warmly, he rubbed his nose against hers, “I love you too, little princess.”

Easy. That’s the word Varric used. Getting the maps for the Deep Roads would be easy. Then there was the task that she had to tend to later that night. The package that sat in a warehouse in the Alienage. Simple tasks, too simple. A year in Kirkwall taught her one thing. Nothing came easy, nothing was as simple as it seemed. Being a mage in a city littered with templars she didn’t open carry her staff. Instead she had gotten smart. The sword that hung by her side had a crystal hilt, nothing out of the ordinary for adventurers to embellish their weapons. She knew enough to swing it, to parry and block. Carver had taught her well, helped and trained her. But he was the better warrior. The small buckler on her back and the sword at her side were just for show. To ward off the lazy and the foolish templars, and Kirkwall was full of them. 

“I was told you may be able to point me in the direction of the Grey Warden healer?” Diana leaned over the counter, keeping her voice low. She could tell the woman was nervous, and terrified. “He has nothing to fear from us,” lilting her head to her hand she made a small fire flicker above her palm before snuffing it out. This seemed to loosen the lips of the shop keep. “If you can help him, he’s in Dark Town. Look for the lanterns, they’ll light his way.” Shaking her head, she disappeared into the back of the shop. 

“Right, Dark Town,” Carver grumbled as they walked back into the streets. “Couldn’t be anywhere nice, could it.”

“With all the templars about, it’s the perfect place to hide.” Shivering, Lara kept her head low as they wove through the back alleys towards the Dark Town entrance. “I know where she’s referring to. Pray this Grey Warden will be kind.” Groaning she disappeared first through the entrance.

Sure as she had said, the lanterns hung outside of an in descript hovel in the darkest corner of Dark Town. Creeping through the front door she watched a man in robes, treating a young boy only a couple years older than her Lina. He was sweating heavily as he focused his energy, a blue swirl of light pouring over his as he directed it to the boy, laying on a table. Lara was biting her lip, knowing it might not be enough. She could see the boy wasn’t breathing, could see the sallow colour of his skin and she knew this man was working against time. 

His eyes flared open as he growled and a push of energy flowed hard into the boy, lifting him off the bed several inches before he crashed back down. Gasping and crying as he sat up. “Damn miracle,” Carver shook his head, unable to say more. 

Lara could see he was fatigued, sweat heavy upon his face as the parents of the boy cried and thanked him. They offered money, but he turned them away, finally the father left the bag of coin on the table as they scooped up their son and raced away. “Impressive,” Lara smiled as she came forward.

“Who are you? This is a place of healing!” He was gripping his staff tightly, prepared to defend himself.

“We mean you no harm!” Lara threw her hands up, away from her weapons. “We came only to ask a small favor.”

Looking them over he seemed to calm, “you’ve gone to a lot of trouble to find me. What ‘small’ favour could I grant you?” 

“Deep Road maps. We are part of an expedition and we need some maps to help us…” sighing she looked around, there was no one else in the room. Holding her palms up, she let the mage fire dance. “I don’t want to go to the Gallows, as a mage you must understand that.” 

For a few moments the man watched the flames dance before she snuffed them out. “Anders, my name is Anders. I may just have those maps you need, but I can’t afford to give them away. I need something in return. It’s not difficult but it is dangerous. You look capable, am I right?” 

“Deal!” Lara extended her hand before Carver could utter a word. Huffing with his arms crossed he shook his head. She could see it, knew he wasn’t pleased she had made the decision without him, but what choice did they have. Without the maps, Bartrand might just take their money and leave. If she held the maps, there was no way he was leaving without them. 

“Tomorrow night, I am to meet someone in the Chantry two hours after night fall. Meet me there. I can’t trust it will go as I expect. Once this is done, I’ll give the maps.” Nodding he looked over Lara’s shoulder, “I have more patients. If you will excuse me.” 

Strolling out of the meeting, Lara was torn. This man before her, this healer was risking his very life by opening his clinic in Kirkwall. Too many templars and she doubted if they cared that he was a Grey Warden. He had a calming face, boyish and soft, but his eyes told her he had seen much. Too much and part of her wondered. Shaking the thought from her mind she needed to remain focused. There was still much to do, and Varric was set to meet them. “Perhaps Aveline has some side work we could earn a bit of coin from?” Smiling she tried to keep everything together as she passed another set of templars leaving Dark Town. 

“Yes, a bit of wet work. Some highway bandits. Easy work and pay is usually good,” Carver perked up at the idea and a bit of bounce returned to his stride as they made their way to the city guard barrack. 

When their one year of servitude was up, Aveline had signed on to be part of the city guard. It was a living and Aveline was suited to it. She was ridged and structured, believing in a firm set of rights and wrongs, and Lara always got a good laugh when they went over the events of the day. Guard rotations, as it seems could be rather amusing. Strolling into the barracks, they caught their friend standing by the roster, “Aveline, just the lady I was hoping to see!” Lara gave her friend a hug, before seeing her mood was sullen. “Was it something I said? I know I haven’t caused you any headaches today.” 

“Not you, Hawke. I… come speak with me in private.” Dipping around the corner, Aveline went over a bit of news. Some patrols had been under attack and lost some important papers. She was hoping to take some initiative and track down the people behind it. “So, you see Hawke, I could use a hand. Just in case things go sour.”

Chuckling Lara nodded, “just like old times. When and where?” 

“Low town, tonight. Meet me by the Hanged Man and I’ll take you there.” Sighing in relief Aveline looked over to Carver, “you look upset, why are you scowling?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Carver’s arms were folded tightly against his chest and Lara could tell he wanted to speak but knew better than to protest in front of Aveline. 

“We have a very busy couple days,” Lara smiled, “we’ll see you tonight.” Pacing off down the steps and back into the hustle of early afternoon, Lara shook her head, “out with it Carver. I know you wouldn’t dare in there, but talk to me.”

Grabbing her arm, he spun her around, “you have us running around Kirkwall, taking jobs and tasks without a word from me. Not even a slight conversation. Why are you in charge? Why are you always in charge?” 

Pinching the bridge of her nose she didn’t have the patience to deal with him. It was always the same argument. Always the same whining, shit storm. “Damnit, I’m the one putting my neck out here Carver. What do you have to lose? I…” lowering her voice he pointed a finger under his nose, “I have a daughter, waiting for her mommy to come home.” Her eyes stung and she grit her jaw tightly. “I’m doing this for her. If you have a better idea, then say so.”

“No, I don’t.” Carver backed down, shaking his head, “let’s just get something to eat. It’s hard enough to do all this running around as it is, let alone with an empty stomach.”  
“Varric offered to feed us at the Hanged Man. It isn’t the best food in Kirkwall but it’s food. I gave mother some coin to buy food. It should be enough to get through a couple days. Come on,” waving her hand she began marching towards the Hanged Man. 

Varric was sitting at his usual table, a fresh mug of ale as he read over letters, a pile of papers and a quill before him. “Good, was hoping to find you here,” Lara smiled easing into the seat beside him, “we have news, and more work. Mostly tonight, if Bianca doesn’t mind belaying her nap.” 

Tamping some papers down, Varric stretched, “We’d loved to join you. Any details involved? Wait, let’s order drink and food. Always best to talk on a full stomach.” Waving his hand, a tall voluptuous blonde human smiled and disappeared back towards the bar.

As they waited for their food and drink, Lara went over the details of the few missions they had. Easy coin, if things went smooth. But everyone was far more interested in the maps. They were a priority. “We help your contact, Anso. Simple, go in, get chest, leave. Then we tackle the guard captain’s problem. Shouldn’t be too hard. Then tomorrow night, we deal with the Warden’s request.” Varric sat back and sipped on his drink. “With the bit of coin, you have from the thugs last night and possible coin from the two ventures. We should be half way. Once we have the maps, we’ll be better off.” 

“What about that amulet? You know the one…” Carver pointed to the trinket around her neck. 

“Right. The Dalish are an hour foot trek from here. Perhaps we could get to that tomorrow. Maybe there is some coin in it.” Shrugging her shoulders Lara returned to her meal.  
“Why not just sell it?” Carver chuckled as he drank greedily from his tankard.

“Because, dear brother, I keep my word.” Glaring him down she turned back to Varric, “we have a bit of work ahead of ourselves, but we’ll be alright.”

Filling their tummies and trading stories with the friendly dwarf Lara was able to relax, “did you know the Warden has a clinic in Dark Town. He’s healing and working miracles down there. Not asking for a single copper.” 

Varric smiled, “thanks for the heads up. Might be able to sweeten the pot. A little protection from the local coterie might go a long way. Once we get everything sorted that is.” Seeing the sun cresting down he straightened up and quickly slung Bianca over his shoulder. “Best to deal with your Anso contact. Simple and quick.” 

Laughing Lara stood, “you’ve lived here your whole life. Do you seriously believe anything in Kirkwall is simple, quick or easy?”

“Just the ladies at the Blooming Rose,” returning her laugh Varric lead them to the door.


	3. Mommy Has to Work

“It’s empty.” Lara groaned, as she dropped the lid to the chest. “Did we seriously just butcher a bunch of people, for… an empty chest!” 

“They attacked us, to be fair,” Carver shrugged his shoulders. “Is it too much to hope we still get paid?” 

Stuffing their weapons away, they picked through the pockets of the dead men. “A little over a sovereign. Might be more profitable to kill bad people.”

“Hawke, we’d have to wipe out half of Kirkwall before we ‘got them all’,” Varric snickered as he pocketed another coin purse. “But every copper counts.” 

Walking into the Alienage they were surrounded by men in half plate armor, “well, this isn’t the reception I was expecting.” Lara looked back at Carver, “I don’t suppose it said ‘trap’ anywhere on that chest.” 

“Where’s the elf?” Barked out one of the soldiers before them. 

“Sorry, we’re in an Alienage, you’ll have to be more specific,” Lara grinned as she drew her blade. “Now, we are leaving and you’re going to let us pass, right?” She knew the answer, and gave a subtle motion to Carver. He knew it too. Together they charged in, Varric sending off volley after volley of bolts. Lara focused upon the crystal tip of her sword, sending a wave of chain lightning through the men. Laughing as they dropped she aided her brother in cutting them down, before once again picking their pockets. “This really is lucrative. Another couple sovereigns.”

“But who sent them after us? Maker’s ball, Hawke, who’d you piss off?” Varric shook his head as he stroked Bianca.

“No idea, but I’m not sticking around to clean this mess up. I can tell by the armor, they’re Tevinter slavers.” Spitting on the dead body she kicked the next, “where they belong. Bastards.”

Before they could leave the area the sound of armored boots filled the air about them. “I am so done with slavers,” Lara snarled preparing to cast again, her fingers tips itching to launch a barrage of lightning. 

“I don’t know how you managed to evade us this time elf but,” a man in full armor came stamping down the main steps to the Alienage. Clearly the head of the group, he seemed perplexed by Lara’s appearance. “I don’t know who you are stranger, but you have picked the wrong enemy. Men, into the area, now!” 

Crossing her arms Lara looked over the man, standing before her questioning the lack of immediate back up, “I don’t see your men, and soon you’ll be seeing the Maker.”  
“Men!” He bellowed again.

“Your men are dead, and your trap has failed. I would suggest heading back to your master while you can.” Strolling calmly down the steps, Lara first noticed the shock of stark white hair that sat upon the head of the lithe elf. His armor was clearly Tevinter, yet he bore odd tattoos, covering his chin and any bit of exposed skins she could see. He was staring straight at her, and she wasn’t too sure what to make of him. Other than she liked the way he carried himself, confident and sure. 

“You are going no where, slave,” the fool of a man reached out to grab his arm. Before Lara could react, the elf turned on his heel, and snatched the man. His tattoos flared and blinded her for a moment, “I am not a slave.” His hand disappeared into the man’s chest and Lara swallowed hard as he wrenched it and the slaver’s eyes grew wide and his body flopped to the floor. Turning his gaze back to her, his tipped his head, the shag of white bobbing freely along, “I apologize. When I asked Anso to find me someone to distract the hunters, I did not realize they’d be so… numerous.” 

It wasn’t hard for Lara to put together what had happened, what she had killed, “we are unharmed.” Calmly she watched his reactions, seeing what he would do next.

“Impressive. My name is Fenris. These were Imperial Bounty hunters, sent to retrieve a Magister’s lost property. Namely me. I apologize again for the deceit. I needed to draw them out into the open.” Smiling again he took a few steps forward. “I thank you for your aid. Anso chose wisely.”

“Well, lovely,” Lara sighed, “no coin to be found here. But you seem to need help and I can’t deny someone in need.”

“My former Master is here in this city.” Digging through the pockets of the dead captain he growled, “as I suspected! He’s staying in a mansion in High Town. Forgive me, I must…”

“Let us help you,” Lara cautiously held her hand out. “If he is a slaver, and employs them, then his death is something I would seek as well.”

Eyeing her sideways he took a careful half step back, “forgive me. In my travels it is rare to find anyone who would willingly lend aid without payment or personal stake.”

“Consider this personal then. I personally hate slavers,” smiling she held her hand out again, “a few more sets of hands may also be an asset to you as well?” She could see him chew over the information, searching her up and down several times before he took her hand in his. “Not so bad, I promise I don’t bite.”

Chuckling he pointed up the steps leading away from the Alienage, “we need to hurry before he catches wind and disappears.” 

Racing towards the manor home in High Town, Carver grumbled, “this won’t earn us any coin and we’re wasting our time Lara. Can’t you stow your bleeding heart for one moment?” 

“Hush,” Lara patted his arm, “it’s a manor home, in High Town. Surely there will be valuables, dear brother. Feel free to loot away. My bleeding heart, will continue to aid those I can. If only because it is the right thing to do.” 

Varric puffed and followed along, “he could be a useful companion, too.” Huffing her sputtered a line of curses as they came to the manor home, “you know dwarves aren’t know for running.” 

Handing him her water skin she smiled, “take a moment friend, there is death to deal inside. Bianca is ready, best to drink up.”

Thanking her, they all crowded around Fenris. “There, a back door,” testing it’s handle he found it unlocked, “quickly, before Danarius escapes me!” 

Rushing inside, they were swarmed with slaver after slaver. Cutting a path through, Fenris rushed the master bedroom, only to find it empty. “He… I need air.” Lara let him pass as Carver dropped to his knees before a large chest, “hey Varric, you mind?” 

Cracking his knuckles, the dwarf easily picked the lock. Together he and Carver poured through the chest of gold and jewels. “You two, take what you can. I’m going to check on Fenris.” Walking out the front door, stepping over several corpses she saw him leaned against the wall, his blade clean and sheathed. “I left my home, dark magic pursuing me at every turn. And here I find myself in the midst of another mage.” Pressing himself off the wall he stood right before her, his eyes leveled with hers, bright green as they danced across her face, searching into her very essence. “So, tell me, what kind of mage are you? What do you seek?”

Chuckling she shook her head, “nothing. I seek nothing. I’m struggling to provide for my family, to keep them safe, to raise my daughter. Why?”

Carver came clattering through the door, pockets heavy with gems and gold, “if you have a problem with my sister, then you have a problem with me.”

His voice was meant to be imposing but Lara had to struggle to hold back her snickers as his pants threatened to tumble to the ground. Fenris remained unmoved as his eye locked with Lara’s, “I may seem unappreciative, which was not my intention. I apologize. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I…”

“No.” Lara kept her arms folded tightly across her chest, “I won’t pick a poor man’s pockets. The gold from their corpses and one less slaver bastard on the streets is payment enough.”

“Then allow me to offer my services. I would gladly render it.”

Shaking her head, she let her arms fall, “just a moment ago, I thought you had a problem with me. I am a mage; will that pose a problem?"

Subtly tilting his head his answer was quick and just as sharp, “you are not Danarius. What you are, remains to be seen.” 

Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed, “well then it’s settled. Though I do have one question, if you’ll forgive my idle curiosity. Your tattoos. They aren’t anything I’ve ever seen, and they seem to grant you some form of power. What are they? Is that why he comes for you?”

Chuckling Fenris drew in a deep breath before letting the air gush from his nose, “Yes I suppose I do look out of place to you. These are made with lyrium, burned into my flesh. He wants them back, and so he pursues me. Though he cares not for my wellbeing. He’d gladly render them from my flesh.” 

Smirking wide, she chuckled, “shame to waste such a pretty elf.”

Choking on his words, he tried to clear his throat, “yes, uh.” 

Waving her hand, she smiled, “if you have no further plans for the evening, I’ve offered to help the city guard. We are to meet an old friend of mine by the Hanged Man. You are more than welcome to join along, and your blade may prove useful.”

Together the band scampered to the Hanged Man, where Varric helped Carver empty his pockets. Once their load was lightened and secured they waited at the meeting point for Aveline. “We need to hurry if we are to make our quarry. The rotation is just a short trek out to the Wounded Coast.” 

Keeping her head as clear as she could, Lara followed Aveline out to the Wounded Coast, Carver and Fenris bantering away behind her. The wind was calm and the night air crisp as they gathered along the rocky shoreline, sand slipping between their feet, “this is not the best defensive or offensive position,” Fenris groaned. “No way to get a firm footing.”

“Unfortunately, that is the Wounded Coast to a tee. Try not to engage them directly. Varric and I can pin them down, easily enough. Then pick off the stragglers. We’ll see how this all goes down.” Lara patted Aveline upon the shoulder, “and a couple sovereigns for our work.”

“I’m certain the guard captain will be most pleased that the bandits are dealt with.” Smiling she tugged her shield from her shoulder and drew her blade. “It seems we are late. They have already ambushed the carriage.” 

Lara stood from behind the rock, drawing her magic into the crystal of the blade, “now, everyone.” Blanketing the area in an electric storm she held the magic for as long as she could, as Varric picked off raiders one after another. Finally exhausting her energy, she dropped behind the rock, huffing and panting. She was a storm mage, electricity and it’s many forms came as easily to her as breathing. But with all she had managed tonight as it was, her mana was running low. Digging through her pouch she was out of lyrium. “Damnit… Carver!” 

“Kind of busy, dear sister!” Hewing down a raider he watched as Fenris slammed his blade into two before him. “I have a moment.”

“Lyrium,” peeking out from behind the rock, her vision blurred. “Damnit!” Cursing loudly, she dropped back down behind the rock, her shield and sword firmly in her hands.  
“Ya, I got a few, hang on,” Carver rushed back, racing through sand that slipped and gave beneath his feet. Turning his run into a slopping dash. Sliding in beside her, he pulled a hand full of small vials from his pouch, “be more careful. Lina…”

“Don’t!” Lara took the vials and stashes all but one in her pouch. As she ripped the stopper from the bottle, Carver dashed away, returning to the fray. Knocking the potion back she cringed. It was metallic and bitter, only the hum of energy returning to her made it worth the gagging she suffered every time. With her sight restored she stood to scan the battle field, “all of them?”

Aveline was bent over the remains of the carriage, “yes, Hawke.” Pulling out some documents and checking over the wreck she shook her head. “They knew about the time of the carriage. Where and when to hit it.”

“Easy enough to know,” Fenris shrugged, cleaning down his blade.

“No, it wasn’t.” Aveline rose, dusting her gloved hands off, “we need to get back to the barrack. For your reward at the least.” Smiling she shook her head, “get some rest and meet me at the barracks in the morning. I’ll wait for you before I speak to the Captain.”


	4. Mother Knows Best

“Long day,” Leandra helped Carver and Lara into the house, taking weapons and tucking them away. 

“You could say that,” Carver sighed, “we have rent, and some extra money to pay for food. There is some light ahead.” 

“Momma?” Lina came toddling out from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. 

Kneeling down, Lara held her arms wide, “yes my love, come give momma a hug.” Wrapping her arms around the small child she walked over to the chair by the hearth, “momma can tell you a story to help you fall asleep.”

“Don’t be telling her scary stories!” Leandra yelled after her as she shook her head. “I hope you two were safe out there today. Bandits are on the rise in the Wounded Coast, and night time raiders in town.” 

“They make for easy work mother, and even easier coin. Don’t worry about us. Did you get an appointment with the viscount?” Carver smiled seeing Lara cradling the little girl in her arms as she told Lina a friendly version of the days events. 

Leandra wrung the clothe in her hands, “if we had a bit more money…”

“We will, soon mother.” Carver hugged her tightly, “we’ll be alright, I promise.”

Come morning, Lara was stiff and tired. Lina coiled up in her arms, she didn’t want to get up. Didn’t want to move, but there was work to do. Sliding her arm out from under the sleeping child’s head she placed a soft kiss to her cheek before rising. Dressing she crept into the living area. “Carver, you out here?” 

“Was wondering when you’d be up?” Handing her a warm cup of tea he nodded over to the bedroom, “mother is still sleeping as well. Best to wait for her before we take off.”

“How’s she holding up?” Lara couldn’t bare to speak to her mother about it. Couldn’t bare to hear the blame again. “If you’d done something Bethany would be alive. My baby girl.” Her mother’s pained voice still echoed through her. 

“As to be expected. She’s having troubles getting in to see the viscount. We aren’t the wealthy family we were before, so the viscount is ignoring her pleas. With the expedition…”  
“Did you and Varric come up with a running total? We should be close.” Sipping away she watched her mother start to stir. 

“We need those maps, and a few more gold pieces. I want to leave mother some coin while we are away. I figured you would as well.” Downing the last of his drink, Carver set his mug on the table. “We can’t leave her to tend to Lina with nothing.” 

Shaking her head, she placed her mug beside Carver’s, “no we can’t. We might be gone for some time…” Her eyes stung at the thought of leaving her daughter for so long, but the alternative was unbearable. “Come on, mother is awake. Let’s quietly say our good byes and get on with today.” 

Walking through the market towards the guard barrack Lara felt off. Something wasn’t quite sitting with her as they skipped up the steps inside. That’s when they heard the muffled yells of the guard captain, and Lara knew well enough who was on the receiving end of the angry tirade. Leaning against the wall by the duty roster Lara shook her head, “that doesn’t sound right, does it?”

“No. You’d think clearing the roads of bandits would earn you some praise. Maybe even a pay increase. Something smells wrong,” Carver shook her head, his arms crossed tightly as they both watched the guard captain’s door. 

Aveline came out shortly after, her chin held high as the door slammed behind her. But Lara knew that look, knew by her set jaw that Aveline was ready to explode. Waiting for her to come over Lara tried to give her a soft smile, “you didn’t deserve that.”

“No, I didn’t.” Aveline began running her finger over the duty roster. “I was reprimanded for stopping bandits. Something isn’t right. I won’t let this lie.” Tapping her finger on the paper she smirked, “I have to speak to someone. One moment.” 

Lara didn’t move as Aveline dipped around the corner, deeper into the barrack. When she returned, her face was red. “Tonight, Hawke. I need your help, tonight.”

“It’s yours.” Smiling she turned back to Carver, “we only have that small appointment at the Chantry just before night fall. After that, we’re open anything.”

Aveline grinned, her arms tight against her chest, “good. Meet me by the alley just off the Hanged Man, after. I have a problem that needs dealing with.”

Tipping her head, Lara smiled, “for an old friend, anything. We’ll see you there.” Turning and heading out of the building she wasn’t too sure about the whole mess.

“He’s crooked, you know that.” Carver grabbed her shoulder, “we are sticking our noses right into a guard captain’s crooked business. You sure about this?”

“What am I going to do? Tell Aveline no?” Lara threw her hands up. “She’s practically family, and he could come send the templars after us just to spite her. We have to do something.” 

Carver grumbled as they continued down the steps away from the barracks, “let’s go see Varric. He’ll have a better idea of what we need left, and maybe a job or two to keep us busy.”

“Or a warm meal,” Lara poked Carver in the ribs, letting a giggle pass her lips, “you’re looking a bit thin, dear brother.” 

Together they bound through the front doors of the Hanged Man, the usual crowd of drunks and lushes clinging to their tankards and barely to their chairs. Lara went to walk by, to head to Varric’s private little back office when she caught the exchange from the corner of her eye. Leaned over the bar, was a dark-skinned woman, minding her own business as she drained the last of her cup. Until a couple of men had other ideas. 

Lara stopped in her tracks as she watched the woman try to speak with them before the fight broke out. It was too risky to run in and aid her, and before she could make up her mind it seemed the woman had the situation under control. Chuckling she watched the group of battered men rush out the door. “She’s good.” 

“Don’t do it,” Carver groaned as Lara walked towards her.

“Impressive work. I haven’t seen men run like that in some time,” chuckling she waved the bar tender over to refill the woman’s drink. “Looks like you might need a bit of help. I’m offering.”

Smirking the woman nodded, “interesting.” Turning she held her hand out, “Isabela, formerly Captain Isabela.” 

“Lara Hawke, still Hawke.” Chuckling she shook the woman’s hand. “So, I’m assuming they wanted more than a peek under your dress.”

Isabela laughed heartily, “oh I like you.” Peering around the room she nodded, “I owe them a trinket, but I lost it when my ship crashed upon the rocks in the Wounded Coast. Now they won’t take ‘I don’t have it’ for an answer.” Slinging back the refilled drink she laughed, “their little leader wants a meeting. I’ve challenged him to a duel. Winner walks away. He agreed, but sends his lackeys. Perhaps you could watch over the little mess?” 

“Coin,” Carver coughed as he leaned over Lara’s shoulder.

“There’s coin in it for sure.” Isabela grinned, eyeing up Carver and making him blush brightly, “it’s easy work. Easy pay. You make sure he doesn’t cheat, and you get his coin purse when we’re done. Guaranteed a couple gold at least.” 

“Done deal. When and where?” Lara grinned, tossing a couple copper on the bar. 

“Tomorrow night. High Town, near that abandoned manor home. Bring a friend or two, to be safe.” Rising she stretched, “I need to get moving. They know I’m here so best get a move on. Tomorrow night, High Town. Don’t leave me hanging.” 

Carver tugged her away, “well, it seems we are busier than ever. Pray this pays well.”

Walking up the steps towards Varric’s private back area she shrugged, “don’t worry about it. We almost have what we need. Consider this part of the mother fund.” 

“I’m considering calling it the Lara Hawke bleeding heart fund.” Rolling his eyes, they saw Varric calmly sitting in his usual spot. 

Wasting away their afternoon with Varric, they went over their money. Only a few more gold and they’d have the money needed. Tonight, they’d have the maps to the Deep Road. Varric laid out how long it would take Bartrand to get the expedition moving, at least a week. Lara felt nervous about the whole operation. Easily she’d be leaving her daughter for a couple months. Hearing the finalized plans, she tried not to think about it Lina’s birthday was coming up soon and she was dead set on being there for it.   
“Lina will be two in a week,” Carver must have been thinking the same as he uttered the words. 

“My daughter,” Lara gave a weak smile as she drank down her mug. “will be two years old. I…” giving her head a shake she tried to chase the emotions away. “We need to get the rest of this plan done.” 

“Where do we go first?” Carver finished his drink, “Chantry or the alley?”

“Alley. Aveline will bust some heads up and then that will be that. Then, we deal with the Grey Warden. We need those maps.” Looking over to Varric she grinned, “interesting in coming along?” 

“Bianca is always ready,” patting the crossbow, he nodded. “Messing with the guard captain? He’s dirtier than Dark Town. You sure your friend isn’t in over her head?”

“She always is, but she always finds a way out.” Lara chuckled, “come on. This night won’t end quick enough.” 

Stepping out into the night air of Kirkwall’s Low Town, Lara breathed in deep. The nightly patrols didn’t bother with Low Town, having long abandoned the people foolish enough to wander the city streets after nightfall. Most of the thugs knew Hawke by reputation, a reputation that protected her and her family. No one was dumb enough to attack a Hawke on the streets of Kirkwall. But now, that reputation was causing problems. Templar presence in Low Town had increased, and she had to be extra mindful of her magic.   
Following the sidewalk, they arrived just outside of their target, seeing Aveline with her sword and shield in hand, “what?”

“Good, you’re here. Donnic is in trouble, hurry,” rushing into the secluded alley they were confronted by a group of coterie thugs. Guardsman Donnic was laying on his back, blood dripping from his lip and clearly wounded. “Shit,” Lara shook her head, “get the thugs, I’ve got the guardsman.” Taking her shield firmly in hand she bashed her way through the group as Varric, Carver and Aveline battled away. 

Sliding in beside Donnic she tried to see his injuries, “relax for me, please.” Peeling back his armor, she could see where the sword pierced his side. “Shit, it doesn’t look deep. Tell me what happened.”

As she worked to heal him she kept him talking, “I was delivering the duty roster bag, and… I was jumped.” Nodding she managed to seal the wound to his side. “Good news is, it’s just superficial. You’ll have a nice scar and you’ll live. Let me see your lip.” Taking his face in her palms she cleaned away the blood being mindful of the fighting around her. “You are a lucky man.”

“Is he alright? Don…. Guardsman Donnic?” Aveline dropped beside him, her eyes pained and worried.

“Your friend here assures me, it is nothing. But… I know I felt the blade pierce my side. I thought I was a goner.” Tugging the bag out from under his side he shook his head, “I should have known. The bag was heavier that usual. Too heavy.”

“If you don’t mind,” Lara took the sack from his hand and began to dig through. “Oh, oh my.”

Varric chuckled lifting his hand out to help Donnic to his feet, “told you. Might want to be careful Aveline. Coterie thugs, a bag, nearly killing a city guard. You’re in deep.”

“No,” taking the sack she grinned, “Guard Captain Jeven is in deep. I’m taking this to the viscount. I hope he doesn’t mind late hours.” Turning to Donnic, her face softened, “are you well enough to get back to the barrack?”

“I seem to be,” standing Donnic smiled at Lara. “I know you healed me. I won’t say a word, I owe you my life.” Hobbling away he disappeared around the corner. 

“Well, Aveline is off to raise a mess, and we have a Warden to aid. Alright, nights not over yet,” Lara sighed as they calmly strolled off towards the Chantry building.


	5. Tranquility

“You want to what?!” Lara pinched the bridge of her nose as Anders repeated his task.

“We’re here to help me rescue Karl. He’s to meet me in the upper wings of the Chantry.” His cheeks were red as he stood before the impressive building. “I’m not expecting trouble. I just need someone to watch my back. Maps for protection. That’s my deal.” 

Sighing Lara nodded, “we have a deal.”

“But the templars…”

“I know, Carver. But we need those maps,” taking his hand in hers she tried to make the smile seem more soothing and calm than it felt. Motioning with her chin, she began to walk towards the front doors. 

With night having fallen over Kirkwall, the Chantry was quiet, as expected. Blessed Andraste greeted them, her visage with brazier alight met any weary soul who stepped inside. Lara immediate felt wrong. This was a place of worship, of peace and solitude. Why chose here of all places to meet? Something was off. Where were the lay sisters to greet them and tend to their tired souls? Fiddling with the hilt of her sword, Carver picked up her motions. “It isn’t right. You feel it too.” Nodding, she continued to follow the mage, a few steps behind, up the steps. “There isn’t much I can do about it. Those maps..”

“I know. Without them, we’re done.” Carver sighed heavily looking back over his shoulder to see Varric and Fenris equally pensive. “We’re walking into a trap.”

“Agreed.” Fenris snarled. “Too many places to hide, too few witnesses. We have both an advantage and a disadvantage.” 

Cresting the top of the steps, Lara saw Anders carefully walking towards a man in robes. His back was turned to them. “Anders,” she uttered the words a moment too late as she grimaced. 

“Karl….” Anders’ knees buckled, and he had to lean heavily upon his staff to stop from falling to the floor. Staring him directly in the face, was a mage from the Circle. His pale face, and placid eyes were vacant of any emotion as he blinked at the recalling of his name. “Anders. It is good to see you are well.”

“What…” Lara held her hand over her mouth, “he’s been made tranquil!” The symbol of the sunburst throne was burned into he man’s forehead. Karl turned his attentions to her, “the Knight-Commander said I was too rebellious, just as you are. I was needed to make an example of.” Turning again to look over Lara’s shoulder his face bereft of any apathy he spoke, “this is the apostate.” 

Wheeling around, not reaching for her side arm, she swallowed hard. Even without her magic, templars were some of the best trained soldiers in Thedas. She could see three of them, and that made her nervous. “This is the apostate Anders?” the commander of the unit waved his hand.

“He’s a Grey Warden, he falls outside of your judgement,” Carver snapped back, planting his back foot.

“Bandits, no one will miss them,” snickered the smaller templar behind him. 

Fenris drew his sword, “you shirk your duties and go too far.”

It hadn’t matter. As they spoke, Anders rage was building and his control lessening by the second. His yelled pierced the air as he whirled his staff, and something other worldly erupted over his body. Glowing, bright blue energy cloaked him, fissures of light, cracking his skin and only pure light emitted from his eyes. What was once Anders voice, was now deep, booming and it filled the Chantry from the floors to the vaulted ceiling. “You shall not take another mage as you took him!” 

Her vision blurred, and everything seemed to shift. She could feel the change as the veil seemed to lift about her, making magic easier to conjure and stronger. Looking up from the floor, she blinked furiously to clear her eyes. Getting to her feet she saw the templars had also been knocked down. Fenris was just collecting himself as Carver charged in. Drawing her blade, she tried to rush into the fight only to be caught off guard. The templar she thought was still stunned had risen rapidly and struck her in the chest with his shield. 

Blood trickled from her nose, and she could tell her lip was split. Her lungs burned when she drew in a breath and she knew at the least they were bruised. Bracing herself to rise, she saw Carver and Fenris attacking the group of templars, Anders’ casting his magic, a plume of blue vaporous light surrounding him. 

Wiping at her lip, she spit the blood pooling in her mouth to the ground. It was now or never, and there wasn’t a moment left to think about it. Angrily she cast a bolt of lightning into the templar who’d hit her. His body pulsed and vibrated as he screamed. Wave after wave of electricity poured through his body and she could see his skeleton through his skin. She eased the spell off only when smoke began to leech from the top of his helmet. Looking up she saw the other two templars, fall to her brother and Fenris. 

“Anders? What…” Karl’s cheeks brightened, and his eyes lit with life. Grabbing Anders by the collar of his coat tightly, he was in a blind panic. “I don’t know how you’ve done it, but it won’t last. Please, don’t leave me a tranquil. End me, please… I can’t….” before his last word was uttered Karl’s eyes glazed over and he calmly released Anders robe. 

Shaking her head, she hobbled over to Anders, “I’m sorry. Were there another way, I would try.” 

Nodding Anders fingers found the dagger in his waist line and swallowing hard he closed his eyes, “I’m sorry Karl. This wasn’t your fault. It should have never happened.” A single tear slid down his cheek as he flexed his grip on the hilt of the knife. “Forgive me.” Embracing Karl, he plunged the knife into his heart, carefully easing him to the ground as he let out one final breath. “We’re done here.” 

Lara licked at her lip, waving, “we need to get out of here. We’ve made enough noise and surely they’ll come looking once the patrol doesn’t report back.”

“We can’t leave them,” Carver shook his head. “They’ve been attacked by magic. They’ll…”

“I know, but there isn’t much we can do. Take whatever is in their pockets of worth and let’s move.” Lara knew the corpses would cause trouble for the Circle, but there was no way they were carrying three templar bodies out of the Chantry. Let alone find a place to stash them away. 

Walking into the night air, it burned her lungs. “Fenris, Carver, head back to the Hanged Man. We should leave separately. Anders…”

“I am returning to the manor house. I’m staying in Danarius’s mansion. Could you come speak to me when you have a moment.” Fenris tipped his head before he calmly paced off.   
“I will join you at the Hanged Man. I could use an ale tonight,” Anders gave a weak smile before he noticed her face, “you need healing. Hold still.” His fingers delicately ran over her nose, soothing, warm healing energy corrected the break and closed up the ruptured blood vessels. Trailing his finger tips down, he closed up the split in her lip before placing his hand on her chest. Within another moment, she was breathing pain free again. “I apologize. I didn’t anticipate that…”

“Let Carver walk you to the Hanged Man. I appreciate the healing. I’ll meet you both there soon.” Smiling she gave a soft nod.

Reaching into his breast pocket he pulled out a hard scroll case. “Deep Road maps. As I promised.” Turning them over to her, he looked over to Carver who was nervously fidgeting. “We should move. Hanged Man it is.”

Watching them walk away, she ducked into the alleyway between the Chantry and High Town. Fenris’s choice of home had it’s uses. No one would be looking for an escaped, elven slave in a high class upper society house, let alone a manor. Strolling calmly through the city streets, she kept her wits about her. While High Town wasn’t known for night bandits, the templars had taken to pushing the city guard from the night streets. 

Walking up to the large door she wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it. Typically, someone calling at so late an hour, would rouse suspicion. Peering around she could see the lights of the city lamps lit, but not a sole or house light about. Deciding she’d rather apologize to Fenris then stand outside a moment longer, she turned the handle to find it open. Taking a tentative step inside she eased the door closed behind her. “Fenris?” It came out barely louder than a whisper and she groaned at how childish she seemed. Taking a firmer step inside, she was pleasantly surprised to see the corpses were cleared away, and there was barely a sign of the battle that erupted when she first entered the house.   
Stepping into the parlor she caught the flicker of the fireplace just over the balcony. “Fenris?” This time her voice was stronger, loud enough to be heard as it echoed through the empty halls and rooms.

“I’m upstairs, I can see you from here.” His voice filled the room and seemed as calm and collected as when they first met. Carefully walking up the carpeted steps, the remnants of their fight was still present. Broken furniture, blades still imbedded in the wall, bits of scattered splinters and glass littered the corners.

“Why have you chosen to stay here?” Cresting the top of the steps, she saw him sitting at a table, by a hearth, a bottle of wine in front of him.

Chuckling he looked up, and waved her to sit with him, “if Danarius wishes to reclaim his mansion, I welcome him to come for it.” Tipping his head, he took a swig from the bottle. “There are six bottles left of this in the cellar.” Shaking his head, he stared at the bottle as if it held some ancient secret he couldn’t unlock. “Danarius used to make me pour it to his guest. Said my appearance intimidated them.”

Feeling bold and playful she snickered, “I don’t see that, personally.”

Stopping the bottle just a breath from his lips, he quirked up his eyebrow before downing the last of the bottle. Licking his lips, he gave the bottle a final look over before tossing it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Closing his eyes, he sighed, “it’s good I can still take pleasure in the small things.”

“You’ve lived a hard life.” Shaking her head, she looked into the fire, watching the flames curling around the broken bits of furniture and papers, he stuffed inside. Chuckling she looked back to him, “though perhaps next time, you could offer me a drink.”

“There is more if you truly wish a glass.” 

“Oh no,” laughing she waved her hand, feigning the air of a high lady, “I wouldn’t want to use up more of your precious decorations.” Smiling she felt a flutter as the stoic elf chuckled along with her. “You called me to come see you. I didn’t expect you wished a casual chat.”

“I… I have been on the run for three years now, not staying in one place for long. To have met a formidable companion…” shaking his head he seemed lost in a fog. “I have never had such a thing, and I am unsure how to go about this.” His eyes caught hers, and she was painfully aware of the internal struggle and agony Fenris hid behind his stoic features. “You are not from here. Tell me, do you think of going back?” 

Alex flashed in her mind. His vibrant smile and soft timber when he laughed. How he stroked her growing belly, and would read aloud to their baby daughter before she slept. “I… There is nothing left for me there.” 

Perhaps he caught the pain in her eyes, or the sink of her shoulders, “I see.”

Shaking Alex from her head she forced the smile to her lips, “do you intend to live here?” She needed to change the topic, needed to lift the shroud of darkness hovering over her head. 

“I haven’t decided. Perhaps I could be persuaded to stay, for the right reasons. For now, it is as good as any other place.” Crumpling a ball of paper, he tossed it into the fire, “as long as Danarius draws breath, I am not truly safe.”

It was hard to imagine the man before her being hunted. He seemed so calm, so unshakeable, yet he had been on the run for three years. It was only a year ago they arrived, running for their lives from the blight. “When he comes for you, I will stand by your side. If you would have me.” 

“Your aid would not be unappreciated.” Smiling back the elf rustled in his chair, “I have taken enough of your time, I think. You were meeting friends at the Hanged Man. Were you not?”

Rising she nodded, “join us. We’ll be playing Wicked Grace, if you’ve never played, I’d be more than happy to show you.” 

Rising, Fenris nodded, “perhaps. Next time you visit, I shall work on my flattery,” smiling he waved her to the door. 

Giggling, Lara smiled, “come, first rounds on me.” 

Arriving at the tavern, Varric was laughing and chatting away, his voice rising above the busy din of the evening patrons. Even over the group around him, he still managed to catch Lara and Fenris come in, “Hawke! Broody! Come have some drinks, we’ll deal you in.” 

Smiling she gathered about the table, sitting next to Varric, Fenris sitting close to her, his eyes always on her movements. She expected nothing less. He had made it clear he was leery of her, not so much her, but the fact she was a mage. It wasn’t something that bothered her, because she didn’t see herself as a mage. She was Lara, mother to Lina, widow of Alex and keeper of her family. Her biggest concern was to get on that expedition and there wasn’t any room to change that. Taking her stack of cards, she rolled her neck, “everything going well tonight? You missed a wonderful party, the biggest names were there.” She winked at Varric who immediately nodded his head and leaned in. “I’ve taken care of Blondie,” tilting his head to the Grey Warden at the end of the table. “He’s had a few drinks, and is enjoying a couple hands of Wicked Grace before he returns to his clinic. He even offered to help us out.”

“He’s a damn good healer, but there is something…”

“Oh, the glowing thing,” Varric chuckled, “ya he explained that shit and you aren’t going to believe it.” Getting close, he whispered in her ear, “he’s carrying a spirit of the Fade, named Justice, inside of himself.”

Lara blinked several times, trying to put the words together. While she didn’t have the luxury of formal training through the school, she was educated by her father. Malcolm had spent my hours, with Bethany and her, going over many aspects of magic. To the point where she had asked her mother, where she met her father. It was always the same, half answers. 

From what she could recall, a spirit of the Fade inside the same body as a breathing person resulted in an abomination, and was thought to be impossible. Impossible, to remain looking anything like the host was. Malcolm told her abominations were grotesque, misshapen horrors that only sought the wants and needs of whatever demon had taken hold. “How…”

“Shit, Hawke. I thought you might understand it,” shrugging his shoulders he returned to the game. “He seems a good sort, and his work is well talked about in hushed circles. I’ll see what I can do for him.” 

As the night wore, on Lara’s mind lingered on Lina. Having won a few hands, she was up a couple silver and it was enough for her. “I’m going to call this a night. I’m ahead, best to leave when the game is on your side.” Before she could stand Fenris grabbed her arm, looking over his face was almost unreadable, “yes?”  
“Where are you going? Alone, at night in Low Town. It is not safe.”

Chuckling she smiled, “welcome to Kirkwall. I need to be up early. I have things that need tending to before night. If you are so concerned, feel free to walk me home.” She was questioning his motives as clearly as he was questioning her, but his hand released her. Turning back, she smiled to everyone, “good night. Try not to come home naked Carver. Clothes cost coin.” Seeing him roll his eyes at her she laughed.


	6. Keeping Promises

As she skipped down the steps towards the exit, she heard the soft padding of shoeless feet behind her. Keeping her pace, she pushed the door, holding it open as Fenris stepped through. Smirking she stepped out into the quiet of night. “So, curious about how I live?”

“I have yet to decided anything. It is always best to make an opinion based on knowledge,” grinning he waved her to walk with him. “Why have you decided to end your night so soon?”

Plodding through the streets, her hands in her pockets she smiled, “my daughter. With the expedition soon, I will miss out on a lot of time. As it is, these few days, I have seen very little of her.” Trying to remain cheery she stopped, “tell me, Fenris, do you…” shaking her head she waved a hand, “never mind.”

“Did you wish to ask something of me? I am more than willing to answer your questions.” Fenris gave a flash of a smile, his smokey eyes seemed to reflect the colours of the evening sky as he waited patiently for her. 

“It’s fine, truly. Would you come with our expedition? I know it’s not something you may need or…” chuckling she threw up her hands, “I’m lost here. I’ve met nearly everyone in the last two days and this is all been a crazy blur. I’m risking my neck, for a chance here, with a complete group of strangers. And to be fair,” she pointed a finger at him, still laughing nervously, “I’m not entirely sure you won’t glow and rip my heart out of my chest if I look at you the wrong way.” Running her hands up to her shoulder length black hair she sighed heavily, “I keep getting into more, and I have no idea how I’m doing any of this.” 

Fenris crossed his arms, cocked his head to the side and let out a chuckle, “aren’t we all in over our heads?” Easing his stance, he nodded, “Unless you give me reason to, I can assure you, I won’t be ripping your heart out. Do I… do I intimidate you?”

Now Lara was blushing, brightly and hot. “I… not… well it’s…” letting out a grunting groan she rolled her neck, staring up at the stars. “I am no good at any of this.”

“If you require my aid in the expedition, I already offered it. If you are looking for a more firm yes, than yes I will come with you. Does that make it easier?” Grinning he waved them to continue their walk. 

Breathing in deeply she nodded, “it may sound foolish, but I get the sense I can trust you, and Varric, even if he is a horrible exaggerator of facts.” Chuckling she lead Fenris the short trek through some alleys to her home, “and here we are.” Her face was sad. It wasn’t a great place, not a manor home or a place to entertain anyone. She was feeling less than enough at that point. “We’re trying to get out of this. For…”

“Your daughter, as you mentioned earlier. How old is she?” He was hard to read, so stoic, and straight like an unbending arrow. It was half maddening when Lara wore her emotions like a badge of pride on her shirt. “You’re eyes light up when you mention her. She means a great deal to you. I have no doubt this expedition will be a success.” 

“Now you are being sweet,” Lara smiled again, a genuine chuckle of warmth easing from her. “Lina will be two in a couple days. Mother was hoping to have enough coin to make some of her honey cakes. She doesn’t know Carver and I have scraped together enough to get everything, and more. We won’t leave her to tend to Lina copperless.” Tucking some of her hair back behind her ear she shook her head, “I’m rambling.”

“No, it is good.” Fenris dug in his pocket, the sound of coins jingling together, “here. It isn’t much, but I’d be glad to help out. Sounds like Lina has many who care a great deal for her. May I ask, where is her father?”

Taking the few coppers, Lara rubbed them about in her palm, “thank you. Alex… he died, during the blight. Not happy times for many refugees.” Smiling she shook her head, “I can’t take this, if its all you have. Please, I can make money with odd tasks or apparently dispatching the odd thug in the night.” 

Fenris grinned wide, “those aren’t my coins either.” Laughing he looked back, “I won them off Varric, fair and square in a game of Diamond Back. I already bought all I need for a couple days. If I’m lucky some fool will think it wise to rob me on my way home. Always easy coin.”

Chuckling with him, there was an awkward moment. Neither really knew how to properly say good night to each other. After several more bumbling moments Lara offered to introduce him to her mother and daughter during the daylight hours and Fenris agreed to come by with her when the time was right. Pocketing the coppers, she went inside. Everyone already in bed, she was quiet as she could be as she prepared herself to join them. Tomorrow they aided Isabela with her duel. Looking down at the odd amulet about her neck she made her mind up to take it up to the Dalish clan tomorrow, during the day. Just in case…. Shaking the thought from her head, she crawled into bed. 

When morning came she spent the first bit with Lina. Reading to her and making her favourite breakfast. Lina still napped and always went down a couple hours after she ate. Brushing and braiding her curly black hair, Lara smiled, “you’re getting so big my dear. Soon you’ll won’t be able to ride Barker around.” Both Lina and the dog gave out an equally upset whimper. “Ah come now. Growing up, you’ll get to do all kinds of fun things. You keep being good for your grandmother. Mommy is going to put you down for your nap, then she has to get some work done baby.” Kissing her temple, she lifted the girl into her arms. “Mommy loves you, always and forever.”

It stung. Burned her eyes as she thought about the expedition. All the time away. Lina wouldn’t remember, she was too young. She may cry in the middle of the night, looking for mommy, but she wouldn’t remember. Lara had to remind herself that Lina wouldn’t remember, that all this time away from her, wouldn’t hurt her. It was all for Lina. “Mama,” Lina’s bright sapphire eyes caught hers and she kissed her cheek, “yes my dear.” 

“I love you,” it was the clearest the little girl had ever said it, and it was perfect. Lara hugged her tightly, “I’m so proud of you, my little girl. So proud.” 

Leandra came home to find the pair playing with a small wooden griffon, “could I get a hand with this?” 

Carver was up and helping her and together, they put all the food items away. “Looks great now,” Carver stood beaming.

Lara peaked up, “thank you brother, I don’t say it enough, but I mean it.” 

Carver nodded and with a few more quick words with Leandra, he pointed back to her, “your little griffon rider, is sleeping on the floor.”

Whipping her head back she quickly thrust her fist into her mouth to stifle the giggle, “oh, oh my poor child.” Carefully as she could, she scooped up the sleeping girl and got her to her bed. Returning to the living area, she grabbed her gear. “I have a quick task to run. Then I’ll be back well in time before night fall.”

“I’m coming too,” Carver grinned, “need to stretch my legs after being mother’s bag man.” Chuckling he kissed their mother on the forehead, “we’ll be safe.”

Together they set out, Lara explaining wanting to be done with the amulet. No need to get Fenris, Anders or Varric. It would be a couple hour walk and then back to town. Nothing too difficult. 

Leaving Kirkwall, and trekking into the lush greenery of Sunder Mount, it was incredible the difference in air, and feel. Filling her lungs deeply she felt lighter, not the woman burdened with far too much. “Some days, I wish this were just all there was.” Looking about she caught Carver’s eye and he seemed to differ. “What do you want Carver?” The words weren’t harsh, no bite of angst or sibling rivalry. Just a genuine question. What did he want? In all the rush, and conditions they were in, all their personal hopes, and dreams had to be thrown by the way side. 

“I would have liked to have been a swords man of some renown. You know, save the damsel in distress and all that.” Carver sighed, “but there was always fear of being too good. What if someone came and noticed you and Bethany were mages. Now… I don’t know what I want anymore.” Coming around the out crop of dense bush he stopped, “something doesn’t feel right.”

“Don’t move, shem,” the voice was clearly Dalish. That much both siblings could tell. Lara reacted quickly. “I’m here to see your Keeper. I was told to deliver an amulet to her and her alone.”

“An amulet? Really you think us foolish enough to let you through?” Standing before them, were two hunters, their bows leveled at Lara and Carver’s hearts. Lara wasn’t completely scared. It would take them time to fire, and she would have just enough to get the barrier up, but only if they didn’t close the distance. “Yes, it was given to me by Flemeth, and I am to only give it to Marathari.”

At that name the elves both lowered the weapons and began chatting away rapidly in their elven tongue. Turning back to her, the female seemed less impressed, “can’t be a coincidence. Come on, this way. But watch your hands, and tongues. You’ll equally get shot down for either.” 

“Lovely,” Lara grumbled under her breath as they walked deeper into the woods, and into the camp of the Dalish. Tough, and forest dwelling people they eyed them with distain. Approaching the camp fire, they could see the elder, calmly speaking to several small children. Lara waited patiently as the hunter tittered away.

“You are the one that was foretold,” Marathari grinned, causing the wrinkles to bunch at the corners of her eyes. “Yes, Asha Bellanar was supposed to bring me something, through you. Do you have it?”

Tugging the amulet over her head, Lara nodded, “an amulet. I was to bring it to you, and you only. I was then to follow whatever task you laid out for me, and then my debt with her, was settled.” 

Marathari’s smiling face fell, “child you carry a great boon around your neck. To a dangerous and unpredictable woman. Listen to me, and listen to me carefully. You are to take the amulet up the mountain, with the aid of my First. At the top, she will preform a ritual and your debt is repaid.” 

“A ritual?” Carver looked over to Lara, “are we safe in this? There was no mention of a ritual.”

“Fear not lad, there will be no blood spilt. Unless you see fit to draw the anger of the hunters.” Her careful smirk returned. “This is what I ask, this is your task. Do you except it?” 

“I do.” Lara put the amulet back around her neck. “Can we do this now? I wish to fulfill my promise as soon as possible.” 

Marathari nodded and pointed up to a winding path, “that way. She will meet you, and you will continue on. Remember, reach the top, perform the ritual and your debt is repaid.”

Lara thanked her and with Carver in tow they began their climb. The pathway wasn’t steep, not as steep as Lara had thought it would be. And as they rounded the bend they caught sight of a young looking elven girl, playing with something just out of sight. “Hello? Are you the Keeper’s First?” Lara was cautious as she came closer to the girl.

“Oh, yes, sorry!” Dusting her clothes off she stood up and smiled brightly, her vibrant green, doe eyes beaming. “Yes, I’m Merrill. You must be the one, we’ve been waiting on. Yes, you don’t look like an elf.”

Chuckling Lara nodded, “no I’m not Dalish. I’m from Ferelden, originally, but I now live in Kirkwall. Do you know where we are going?”

“OH!” Merrill jumped up, “this way, right mustn’t keep her waiting.” Picking up her staff, she waved them to follow. While she chatted away happily, asking Lara question after question about living in Kirkwall, and her life there. To fill the silence, Carver began talking with the young girl and Lara had to hold back a giggle at how quickly the two were chatting away. It gave her a moment to think. 

Wind was gently blowing across her face, and the scent of trees, took her back to the hills around Loathering. How Alex had promised to take her away. To raise a family together in peace somewhere, where the templars wouldn’t follow. She had to let it go. Alex had been dead for over a year now, a long, and painful year. Seeing Lina grow, and how her little eyes reminded her so much of him. Each growth milestone Lina hit, was another bitter pill to swallow. 

Carver had tried to tell her time, and again to move on. To look for someone in Kirkwall, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. It was too raw, and Alex was so fresh in her mind. Yet she knew too, when he left that night, before Ostagar, “Lara, if something were to happen to me. Don’t hang on to me. Don’t make me that rock that weighs you down. You need to be happy. For you, for Lina.” He had kissed her, as he always did. Told Lina how much he was proud of her, and always would be. How much he loved her, and she needed to be good for her mother. Then, in the silence of the early morning light, he rode off, with Carver by his side.


	7. Last Bit of Coin

Seeing how Carver was laughing and clearly flirting with the young Dalish girl, she smiled. Perhaps, at least Carver would have a chance at happiness. A chance to enjoy what she never did. Carver’s question snapped her back into the moment, “you really want to leave your clan? Really?”

“Yes, and Kirkwall sounds wonderful. If I leave with you, will you help me find somewhere in Kirkwall to live?” 

“Of course, right Lara?” Smiling back at her, his cheeks were tinted a soft pink and Lara could see he was looking for her help. “Oh course,” she returned his smile, “how much further ahead?”

Waving her hand up she huddled near them, “this is a sacred place. In the days of Arlathan, the elders used to come here to sleep. Uthenara.” Her steps were lighter as she tread around large urns, with odd carvings, “don’t touch the tombs. The altar is this way.” 

Sticking close by they reached it. Carefully she handed the girl the amulet. Merrill began chanting in elven and Lara could feel the strain on the magic around them. Looking about she could see the dust from the altar rise, and then the amulet floated and spun. As the words reached their climax, the amulet began to glow, red hot, before it vaporized, and the mist swirled. Shielding her eyes, she gasped loudly when out of the haze, strode Flemeth. “How…”

“Ah, not that is much better,” the woman sighed as she rolled her neck.

Merrill dropped to her knee, bowing before Flemeth, calling her “asha bellanar.”

“One of the people. So young,” chuckling she waved for her to rise. “The people bend their knee too quickly.” Turning her attention back to Lara she smiled, “it’s so good to see honest people. I half expected my amulet to end up in the pocket of a merchant.” She took several strides forward extending her hand. “You have my thanks, and my sympathy. A bit of advice, before I leave. We stand on the precipice of change and the world fears the inevitable plummet into chaos. When that time comes, do not be afraid to leap. For it is when you fall, that we learn whether you can fly.” Grinning she took several steps backwards, before her shape began changing again. This time back into the dragon they had seen outside of Loathering. Spreading its massive wings, it leapt into the air, and flew off. 

“Well, not exactly what I was expecting, but it’s done.” Lara shrugged her shoulders. What was there to say or do? Whatever Flemeth was, was beyond her. All she knew was that she was incredibly powerful, and it was best not to ask any more questions. Patting Carver on the shoulder she smiled, “we’ve got enough time to get back to town before we meet Isabela. Ready to go?”

“Can I come with you? Please?” Merrill’s big eyes were locked on Carver’s and he spoke up before Lara could even think of something, “of course you can.”

“We don’t know if she can. It’s up to her Keeper and we best go speak to her. Let her know the task is complete, if she didn’t gather as much with the dragon flying off.” 

Again, Lara hung back as Carver and Merrill giggled and laughed away. There was plenty of daylight left, and Varric would be busy doing whatever it was he did, all in his comfortable corner of the Hanged Man. Hearing her stomach growl she pulled a bit of dried meat from her pocket. They would get in a good meal once back in Kirkwall. Maybe she’d even get to see Lina for a bit. 

“Hey Lara,” Carver yelled back, breaking her from her mindless wandering. “If Merrill comes with us, do you know anywhere she could, you know blend in?”

“The Alienage,” Lara smirked, “templars don’t go poking about in there very often and if she’s smart and keeps her abilities quiet, she’ll be just fine. No one notices the elves, sad as that is to say.” 

“No one,” Merrill’s voice was soft, and it seemed like Lara had stung her unintentionally. Carver smiled and tried to soothe her, “we’ll come visit, and I will notice you.” Which seemed to please Merrill enough to return her to her bubbly, all be it, airy disposition. 

Arriving in the main camp, the clan seemed on edge seeing Merrill and Lara was quick to pick up on it. Standing before Marathari, she bowed, “we have done as was asked.”

“Good. Then I have but one last task,” turning her attention to Merrill, there was a soft banter in elven before she sighed and returned her focus to Lara. “Merrill wishes to leave us, and I have granted her wish. Please, take her from us, and that is all there is to our business.” 

“Done.” Carver beamed, “We’ll leave now.” 

Travelling away from the camp, Merrill spoke little of why she wished to leave, only that she was thankful. Another hour of hiking and they were back to town. Taking Merrill into the Alienage, she quickly helped set Merrill up, the elder of the elves taking her in. Carver said his good byes and told her how to find her way to their place. That he would be by to come see her, and take her to meet their new friends. “Varric would love you,” he chuckled. 

“I’ll catch up with you later, brother. Take your time, with your new friend.” Smiling Lara excused herself. Walking up the steps she was playing with the coin in her pocket. She wanted to find the perfect gift for her daughter, and her walks through the Low Town bazar left her wanting. Making her way through the High Town shops she still hadn’t come across much when she found herself outside the Chantry, reading over the Chanter’s board. Always someone looking for work, or odd jobs. It also held the local news, and Chantry proclamations. Reading through, there wasn’t much work for someone like her, until the one large parchment caught her attentions: 

“Seeking retribution for the murder of the Vael family. They were woefully slaughtered by the Flint Company. I am looking for an able-bodied man or woman to take down the company. And let my family rest in peace proper. I am offering good coin, and eternal gratitude to those who would willingly take on this righteous task. Signed, Sebastian Vael.”

Cocking her head, she thought about it. Coin was coin and if this mercenary company really did assassinate an entire family it would be a worthy enough target. Plus, it was common knowledge that most of the mercenary groups of the Wounded Coast were bandits and the least, slavers at the most. Disorganized thugs with a taste for blood money. No one would miss their kind. Wandering away, she would check up on the Flint company and their dealings later. It was just a little past noon, and she wanted to check a few final vendors. 

Seeing something overstuffed and pink upon the one stand she grinned widely as she got closer, “how much for that?” pointing to the plump doll, she dug through her pocket. It would take the last of her copper, but there was the Flint Company. Passing the coin over she smiled, “what is this, before I leave?”

“A nug ma’am. Dwarven children play with them all the time in Orzammar.” The thick bearded dwarf grinned, “you taking it to your child? He’ll be a good companion.”

“Yes, it’s my daughter’s name sake day. I’m sure she’s going to love it. Thank you, and have a good day.”

Cradling the nug stuffy she made her way back to their little home in Low Town. When she opened the front door, Leandra was there, pacing back and forth. “Is everything alright mother? I came to give Lina her name sake gift, is she awake?”

“I just sent templars away, templars!” Leandra was pacing up and down, her hands shaking. “What if you had been here? Lina…”

“No, no mother, don’t do this. We’ll be leaving within the week. We nearly have everything together.” Hugging her mother tightly she could see Lina come scrubbing her eyes out of the bedroom. “Everything will be alright mother, I promise.” Leaning back, she kissed her mother’s cheek, “Lina is awake.” 

Leandra quickly wiped at her eyes, steadying herself before she turned to face the curious and sleepy toddler, “good morning, darling. Did you sleep well, little one?”

Lina came rushing over, clearly seeing the pink item in her mother’s arms, she was excited. “Ma’ma! Dat?” Pointing she was waiting, wide eyed as Lara grinned. “Oh, my darling, this? Well, I believe it is a very special little girl’s names sake day. This, is her gift. Have you seen her?” Chuckling she pretended to look about the room, “a little girl? About ya tall? With the most lovely curly raven hair, and big bright blue eyes?” 

Giggling, her daughter put her hands over her mouth. “Mine?” She coyly wiggled her toes into the flooring, watching her mother pet the stuffed creature. 

“Oh course, silly. Happy name sake day, my dearest.” Handing her the overstuffed toy she laughed as Lina let out an excited squeal. “He’s called a nug. You may name him whatever you wish, they didn’t have a chance to give him a proper name before I took him home.” But Lina was too excited, rushing over to Barker to show him, her new toy.   
“Where did you come up with the coin for that?” Leandra laughed as she watching Lina begin to play with her new gift. 

“A couple friends,” Lara smiled. It was true, the copper from Fenris’s pocket had been the main cost of the stuffed toy. She wanted to thank him, show him the joy he’d brought to Lina’s eyes with the simple gift. “Mother, I have some people I’d like you to meet. Before the expedition, and Carver and I have something for you as well.” Chuckling she relaxed, “we’ve collected some coin for you. While we’re away, you won’t have to worry so much.” 

Leandra choked up, “if only we have the estate… I should have fought harder to see the viscount.”

“Don’t mother. Once we’re back, it’ll all be fine. I promise.”

Carver came home shortly after with a gift in his hand, and Leandra went about preparing the honey cake. They celebrated before Lara pulled Carver to the side. Letting him know about the Chanter board and the Flint Company. He was in agreement. Easy money, and possible extras. Something to think about and they’d ask Varric if he had any idea about the location of the Flint Company. 

They spent no further time, discussing work, or the expedition. Instead they played and made Lina’s day as memorable as they could. After the dinner and the cake, little Lina was surrounded by her family, as they laughed and sang to her. Reading her a story, Lara smiled as her daughter curled into her lap, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. With a few more words, and her mother’s fingers brushing the hair from the edges of her face, Lina fell asleep. 

Placing the child in bed, Lara gave her a tender kiss upon her forehead before returning to the living area, “Carver, the coin for mother. Best to give it to her now.” 

Together they handed her a small coin purse, several pieces of gold coins. “this should hold you well, till we return. Then, we’ll get your home back.” Carver kissed his mother’s cheek as he motioned for Lara they needed to leave.

“Hate to dash but, we have a quick job to take care of. Won’t be out all night.” Lara smiled as she collected her weapons, “we’ll be careful, promise.” 

Dashing out the door, they hurried to collect Varric then Fenris before making their way to the meeting place out by Fenris’s place. As they waited, Isabela showed up. Her thigh high leather buckled boots, rang off the stone as she swayed her hips towards them. Her outfit, if it could be called one, looked like an old men’s sleeveless shirt. One that had been tailored to her body like a glove. Slit high up her hip, it was easy to understand. What she lost in modesty, she gained impressively on flexibility and movement. “Well, I’m glad you brought some friends.” Grinning she nodded over at each person. “Hopefully Hayder, doesn’t pull anything stupid.”

As she spoke a group of well armed men stopped, “there’s the wench. Gut her!” 

“So much for an easy night,” Lara sighed drawing her sword she was glad to have Carver, Fenris and Varric by her side. Knowing they were causing such terrible noise, she wasn’t sure it was safe to use her magic, so she stuck to the basics and used magic only when they got in close enough to hide it. Shooting bolts of lightning at a distance was easy to see. Grabbing and enemy about the neck and pouring electricity through his skull, not so easy to see. 

Within a few moments they had scared the few off and dispatched the more aggressive of the group. Isabela bent down to rifle through the belongings of what looked to be the leader of the group. Coming up with a sharp squeal of excitement she grinned, “Finish with the bitch, then bring the artifact to the Chantry. No one will be there at night. Remember to burn this letter once you read it. Not like the last time!” Laughing heartily, she shook her head, “guess he won’t be getting another chance to burn it.” 

“We should head to the Chantry, I doubt these men will leave you be willingly.” Carver brushed his hands off, collecting a few coin purses from the fallen. 

“What artifact are they hoping you have?” Lara stood beside Carver, dumping the coin purses into one. “Wouldn’t giving it to them, be enough to leave you be?”

“No. And either way, I don’t have it. I lost it when my ship crashed in a storm.” Isabela remained calm, “I would appreciate the aid, if you could. More coin I’m sure.” 

“Lead on, Rivaini.” Varric shouldered his crossbow and waved his hand to follow. 

Lara caught up beside the dwarf, smiling politely she leaned in, “any idea or word about a group of mercs known as the Flint Company?” 

“Yes, bunch of slavers, and cut throats. I’m guessing you need a base or location, am I right Hawke?” Varric sighed, “I know where to find them. You seriously thinking of filling that Chanter Board post?”

“Coin is coin, and I have less of a care about it when I’m taking out thugs and other low life.” Lara nodded, “post was by a Sebastian Vael. Sounded personal and I’d like to put a few more copper’s in mother’s purse before we leave.”

“Don’t worry about your mom Hawke. I’ve got coterie taking care of her too. She’s in no harm while we’re away. But, if you want to rid the world of one less asshole, Bianca is ready.” Patting the crossbow lovingly he grinned, “come on. Let’s help Rivaini first, then see what the night brings.”

Arriving at the Chantry, it was as quiet as the night they helped Anders, “you know Hawke, I’m beginning to think this place is more seedy than the Blooming Rose at night.” Varric chuckled as they slipped into the holy building. 

Once inside they didn’t have to go far to find Hayder and his group. Lara listened as the man bantered with Isabela, calling her weak for ditching cargo. Slave run, and Isabela released the slaves. This ‘artifact’ was supposed to wipe her debt with a Castillon. Shaking her head Lara smirked wide, “so let me get this straight. She produces said relic, you leave, everyone is happy. She doesn’t produce said relic, you run back to your boss and everyone gets in trouble.” Gripping the pommel of her blade she laughed, “but if you don’t go, no one will know and then it’ll be a long time before someone bugs Isabela again. Right, Varric?”

“Already a head of you,” leveling his crossbow he placed a quick few shots, nailing Hayder between the eyes with a bolt before they broke off and leveled the remaining forces.  
“I hate slavers,” Lara growled, kicking at the corpse of Hayder. “Well, pick them clean, and let’s get out of here. No sense in getting caught with this mess.” 

Rummaging about they quickly picked through the pockets of the fallen before racing off. Varric nodded over to her, “there’s an abandoned base in Dark Town, not far from the clinic. I got word a couple days ago Flint Company moved it. They’re hiding from that choir-boy. Easy pickings, if you are up for a bit more work tonight.” 

“I could use the coin, and the letter seemed genuine. Fenris? Carver?”

“I am by your side,” Fenris nodded, wiping his blade down, “I too could use a bit of coin.” 

“If my sister goes, I go,” Carver smiled back. 

“Then we clear it out, and in the morning, I’ll speak to this Vael. Could be good coin, from him and raiding a base of low lives, always pays well.” Laughing they all turned to leave, “coming along Isabela, or heading to the Hanged Man for drinks?”

“I’ll catch you at the Hanged Man. I’ve had my fill for tonight.” Waving them off she strolled away through the streets of High Town, towards Low Town.


	8. Enough

“Are you Sebastian Vael?” Lara stood before a man talking to Grand Cleric Elthina.

“I am. Who might you be?” His accent was clearly not from Kirkwall, and neither was his appearance. Chestnut brown hair, swept back and away from his face. Blue, vibrant eyes darting about her face, as he waited her reply.

“My friends and I took down the Flint Company. Per your Chanter Board,” holding out a bit of paperwork she shook her head, “nasty group. Slavery was one of their local pass times. I doubt anyone will miss them.”

His eyes widened and with the papers, he nodded. “I can’t believe she left that on the Chanter’s Board. Thank you. Now at least my family can rest in peace. Here, you’re reward,” handing her a small bag he grinned, “I promise that once I restore my family name, you will receive more than this. You have my eternal gratitude.” Looking over Hawke’s shoulder he held up a hand, “if you’ll excuse me. I must speak to the viscount about lending aid to a neighbouring city.”

“Sure, no big deal. Thanks, and all.” Lara watched the man walk away and struggled her shoulders. Clearly, he had something more important to do. Opening the strings to the bag she nearly screamed. It was loaded with gold coins. More than enough to fund the expedition and leave her mother, incredibly comfortable for the time they were gone. Grinning widely, she nearly ran the whole way to the Hanged Man. 

“Varric, Varric,” she panted, trying to catch her breath. “We can do it. We have the money, the maps, we can do it. When can we leave?”

Chuckling Varric nodded, “let’s take everything to Bartrand now. Make sure you’ve done everything you need to, we might leave by the morning, if I know Bartrand.” 

Together they made their trek to High Town, where Bartrand was trying to pitch his expedition. “We’ll fund it, on one condition,” Lara Hawke grinned, “we tag along.”

“No, way. Varric what have you done?” Bartrand’s arms were folded tightly against his chest.

“I brought you a gift, dear brother. They have the coin to finance our venture, they’re capable warriors and they have some maps to the Deep Roads. Could shave weeks off our trek. Even you have to see, this is a good deal.” Varric leaned in hard, watching Bartrand’s every move.

Bartrand grumbled and stewed for a moment before conceding to Varric, “fine. We leave tomorrow morning. Sharp! If you have more coming, get them together. We won’t be back for a month at the least, two months at the longest. Now,” snatching the coin bag, he rifled through, “I have provisions to purchase. Good day.” 

“I have to tell Fenris, Carver, do you think Anders would come along? I mean we’re in the Deep Roads, a Warden could be priceless!” Lara was a mess of bubbles as she paced back and forth. 

“Go, go, spend the night with your daughter. I’ll handle the rest.” Varric pushed her forward, towards Low Town. “We’ll meet you here, first thing in the morning. Rest up Hawke, we’re about to be heroes.”

Lara felt like she had walked into a waking dream. Everything was surreal and moved slower than she thought it could. So, lost in her cloudy reality, she didn’t see Fenris until she nearly landed on top of him, “oh, I am so sorry! I… Fenris?” 

“My apologizes. I heard about the expedition gathering in High Town. I went to see if you required my aid.” Dusting himself off he chuckled. “Seems we leave tomorrow morning. You pulled off the impossible, Hawke.”

Shaking her head, she sighed, “I can’t believe it yet myself. Come,” smiling she waved Fenris to follow her, “you should meet the little girl who you gifted such a wonderful toy to.” 

“I… toy?”

Laughing Lara nodded, “the coin you gave me, just gave me enough to get her the over stuffed nug doll from the dwarven vendor. Lina absolutely adores it, and hasn’t put it down. Come, you must meet her, please.” Half tugging the elf, through the city streets she went on and on about her daughter. When they got to her house in Low Town, Fenris was snickering at the silly way Lara was going on, “it is clear you are very close to your daughter. You haven’t stopped talking about since, you bumped into me.” 

Lara stopped dead in her tracks, “oh Maker, forgive me. I didn’t mean to…”

“Mama?” Lina’s tiny voice came through the door and Lara’s worried face turned instantly into a vibrant smile. “Mama’s coming in Lina, be sure to get back from the door.”   
Pressing upon the door, it eased open. Standing, patiently with her nug stuffy in her arms, was Lina. Beaming brightly, she was bouncing on her toes looking over at her mother, “Mama!” 

Lara bent down to the girl’s level and looked back at Fenris, “Lina. I want you to meet a new friend of mine. He helped me buy you that lovely nug. This is Fenris, dear.” 

Lina turned her head to the side and looked Fenris up and down. “Pretty,” she smiled and pointed at the elf’s tattoos, with a bright innocent smile. “Mine?” 

Fenris burst into giggles as he knelt to meet the small girl’s height, “I have yet to be claimed by a child. Perhaps, for your name sake day,” holding his hand out to her, he was stunned to feel the little girl wrap her fingers about his hand. Warm, and soft, her little fingers curled around his finger, and he smiled. “She is a sweet child, Hawke.” 

“She likes you.” Lara chuckled seeing the little girl run her fingertips over the white markings, “be kind to Fenris. He has had a hard time.” 

“Like us,” Lina nodded before she tugged them both inside.

Lina played with Lara and Fenris through the afternoon, and none could be bothered to interrupt the young girl’s fun. Leandra cooked dinner, as she usually did, and Lina begged for Fenris to stay. They all ate together, Gamlen shooting questioning glances at Fenris and Lara. When dinner was finished, and Lara had helped Leandra clear the table down. Lina took a book off her shelve and went to Fenris, “story?" 

Lara giggled, “she wishes you to read her a story.”

“I… I can’t.” He tried to smile, “I do not know how.” 

Waving her hand Lara took Lina and Fenris to the corner, an overstuff puff upon the floor, “Lina, mommy will read your story. Fenris can join you, is that alright love?”

Lina held out her hand for Fenris and as he cozied into the corner, Lina crawled into his lap, snuggling into him tightly, “story.” 

Chuckling, Lara read the story, helping Fenris to see the words as well as Lina. As the story came to an end, Lara smiled, “she’s asleep on you. She must really like you Fenris. I hope you don’t mind. I think you’ve made her day.” 

“I… I am glad she has had a good day.” Carefully he scooped her into his arms, cradling her tightly, he rose. “Where is her bed?” 

Lara showed him to the bedroom and blushed, “we sadly all share a room. Not much we can do, till mother reaches the viscount. He’s been busy with the Qunari, and Maker knows what else. I hope with this expedition, we can get mother’s home back.”

Laying the little girl down, Fenris smiled, “you should rest, Hawke. Tomorrow will be a long day, and I’ve taken up enough of your time.” Bowing he thanked Leandra for the meal and quickly left. 

“The expedition is tomorrow,” Leandra sank into the chair, her hands worrying about the towel. “Carver…”

“Yes mother,” he smiled pressing a kiss upon her cheek. “We’ll be fine and when we get back...”

“Don’t go. Please.” Leandra took his hands and held them tightly, “Please, Lara, don’t take Carver with you. I can’t bare…”

Lara nodded, “Carver, stay with her. I’m the one the templars want and if anything happens to me…”

“Damnit, that’s not fair!” Carver yelled, “Lina needs you too!”

“I know she does. I don’t want to do this either but the templars have already come by once. They will be by again soon, and then what? They’ll rip me from here, never to be seen again in the Circle. Or worse,” shaking her head she threw her hands up. “Mother, I can’t make him stay behind. He’s a grown man...”

“He’s my baby,” Leandra’s face was wet with tears as she held Carver’s hands tightly. “Please, Carver, please don’t do this. You don’t have to do this.”

Carver chewed it over a few moments, the silence smothering them. “Fine.” He finally sputtered out, holding his mother’s hands in his, “I’ll take care of mother, and Lina. One less thing for you to worry about, right sister.”

She could hear the bitterness in his voice. The resentment at having to stay behind. Nothing good could come from Carver with the mood he was in and Lara was tired. Squeezing her mother’s shoulder, she nodded to Carver, “I’m going to get some rest. I’ll be sure to see you both before leaving.” 

Come morning, Lara tried her hardest not to wake her daughter. Usually Lina slept well, and was difficult to stir, but not this morning. This morning, Lina was up and only wanted Lara’s attentions. It was as if the little girl knew, even though Lara was wise enough to know that wasn’t possible. “Mama?” 

Holding the girl in her arms she struggled to hold back the tears that were biting hard at her eyes. “My darling. Mommy has to go to work, and she won’t be back for a bit. Uncle Carver and Grandmother, will be hear with you. And, uh,” choking down the sobs in her throat, she bit her tongue. “Are you hungry darling? Come breakfast is important.” 

“I’ll make your favourite, pancakes!” Leandra was fighting to keep from crying as she began mixing away to make Lina’s pancakes. Whisking the small girl into the kitchen Leandra gave a faint smile as Lara placed a soft kiss upon her cheek. “Be safe,” she whispered as Lara could only nod. 

Collecting a small ruck sack, and her gear she nodded to Carver, his anger from last night faded into a forlorn scowl. “Be safe sister, Lina needs you.” 

“You know I will. Keep mother safe, and… well you too.” Shaking her head, Carver knew and she knew. “I…”

“Don’t. Go, before you can’t.” Carver ducked away from her, his cheeks white and eyes rimmed red. 

Hurrying through the streets, she made it to he expedition team, the Grey Warden maps tightly in her pack. Scanning the crowd, she caught sight of Fenris and Anders. Anders looking less than impressed with being there. Varric found her and with a wave to his brother, they began the trek to the Deep Roads. 

Bartrand and Varric had found a potentially lucrative hole in the ground that led to the Deep Roads. With the maps, Varric located an easier access route, that would have cut nearly a full week off their travel plans. And they set for it. The first few days of the journey going well enough, until they hit a snag. Part of the tunnel system they wanted to use was caved in. Setting up a temporary camp, Lara was nervous. “We’re in darkspawn territory. To linger too long is madness.” 

“We’re safe, enough. For the time being. I don’t believe they’re aware of us,” Anders shuddered, heating his hands over a small fire. “I hate the Deep Roads.” 

“Hawke!” Varric waved her over and she quickly made her way to him, “what’s up Varric?”

“We need to find a way around this, and we’ve run into another problem. Bodahn’s son Sandal has gone and wandered off. He’s frantic and if he needs help. There’s a break in the wall over there, want to go take a look around?” 

“Let’s take Fenris and Anders. At least we can get a head count on darkspawn and prevent being over run. Need to be quiet, make sure we get around without creating a big ‘come get me’ beacon for any hordes.” 

Setting out they picked their way over broken walls and rubble from battles long since past. Lara was cautious as she lit a torch to see her way. It was quiet, dark and the air was stale. Pushing through the long corridor, they wrapped around the passage and came out into the tunnel where they wanted to. Nothing obstructed their path, “well looks like we can continue this way. Seems safe enough.”

“No darkspawn, yet.” Anders sighed keeping his back close to the walls. Wincing he groaned, “there’s a small pocket of them up ahead. More than likely, where Sandal is.” 

“Let’s go save the boy, clear the path and return to Bartrand.”


	9. Best Left Buried

Clearing the path proved easier than any of them expected as they fought their way through a small group of Darkspawn. Only to find Sandal, strangely unharmed and standing at the foot of a magically frozen ogre. When asked what had happened his only response was a chipper, “enchantment,” as he handed Lara a rune. Legging it back to camp, they were quick to continue their push towards the thiag in Bartrand’s writings. 

Nothing felt right to Lara. She hated the darkness, and Bartrand made her feel all wrong. He was cruel to his little brother, condescending and sharp. She spent her time between travel and light fighting with Fenris and Anders. There was only so much of that she could tolerate. Fenris didn’t trust Anders, didn’t trust the ‘free mages,’ propaganda that was coming from him. Anders was the same way, finding it hard to take the words of one ex-slave. Many times, Lara snapped at both, but always she apologized and went to sit with Varric. He was busy scribbling notes in a small bound book. Something about needing to record as much as he could. 

By the end of the week, they had arrived and more now than ever Lara didn’t like the feel of the place. “The energy is all wrong,” she mumbled as Fenris came up beside her. Leaning towards her he dropped his voice, “Anders just said the same thing. No darkspawn. Perhaps they too fear this place.” 

Shuddering she looked around, “this is the primitive thiag Bartrand was looking for, but… I don’t know.” 

“This way, come quick!” Bartrand yelled and the group was rushing forward to see it. Buried between rubble and some long-forgotten corpses, was a tome. “This is so old, I… I can’t read any of it.” Bartrand handed it to Varric who also exclaimed the same thing. 

“We need to go further in, this place is going to make us rich!” Bartrand slapped Varric on the shoulder and chuckled as he half skipped further in. 

Lara was cautious, as they continued to poke around, but things continued to feel wrong. Fenris and Anders stayed close to her, as she tucked in tightly behind Varric. Helping the dwarf push a large stone door open, she heard Varric gasp. Everyone entered the small room, a glowing item on the altar in the center. “What?”

“It’s lyrium!” Varric cried, lifting it up. “An idol carved from lyrium, but… I’m never seen red lyrium before.” Leaning back, he bellowed for Bartrand, before placing it back in the little cradle upon the stand. “I wonder what they used red lyrium for.”

A few moments past and Bartrand came flying into the room. Varric quickly pointing out the idol to him. Bartrand took it in his hands, and Lara turned her back. Trying to make out the odd markings on the walls. Things that looked dwarven to her, but not dwarven, almost elvish. As she mused to herself she heard Varric call out. Surprise and terror high in his throat. Spinning to see where it was coming from she saw Anders and Fenris, rush to aid Varric with the door. Only to see it shut and a heavy metallic click fill the air. “I won’t split this three ways! Sorry, brother!” 

“Did he… this can’t…” Lara’s voice came out as a meek squawk as her knees buckled and she came half tumbling to the floor. “Lina…” 

“Whoa, now!” Varric turned his attention from the door to the half limp body of Lara on the cold stone tile. “We’ll find a way out of here. We’ll see daylight again. You will see Lina again, I promise you. Don’t, please don’t give up!” There were tears in the eyes of the dwarf as he tugged at her shoulder, willing her to snap out of it. “There may be another door, or a crack in the wall, or something we can use. Come on, we won’t escape if we don’t do anything.” 

Lara could hear his words, but everything was a haze. The room felt too tight, there wasn’t enough air and she was sinking into a full panic attack. She’d been plagued with them since Loathering. Moments where her world just seemed to freeze, her chest was too tight, and her skin felt like it was shrinking and growing and she was trapped inside of it all. Clutching at the clasps of her collar, she was panting heavily, “I… I can’t breathe.”

“Lara,” Fenris came over, and patted Varric on the shoulder, “go, help Anders. I shall tend to her.” Kneeling, Fenris took her hand, “breathe. It may not feel as if your lungs are filling with air, but they are. Hold each breath a few moments, then slowly, let it out.” His voice was calming, and serene. Something she desperately needed when everything seemed to be falling apart. Fenris helped her to stand, letting her lean her weight against him. 

“There’s a door back here!” Anders yelled back, his voice echoing through the chamber. “No darkspawn yet, either. Come on!”

“Fenny,” Fenris smiled, holding her hand, “Lina named the nug dolly Fenny, after me. Come on, by the time we return to her, in a week or two. You’ll be rich, and she’ll be able to say Fenris. Perhaps, you could help me to read some more with her.” 

This was what she needed to hear. Giving her head a shake, she wiped the tears from her eyes, “let’s go. Lina is waiting for me.” 

“My brother. My own brother!” Varric yelled into the void as they trekked through a section of the thiag that seemed trapped in time. 

For what felt like hours, they searched. Trying not to get lost in the twists and turns of the underground city. Doors that led to rooms, roads that led to cave ins. It was feeling more and more hopeless as they went. Until finally they opened a passage way that led to a long corridor, lined with glowing crystals and blue veins. “Lyrium!” Varric grinned, “now we’re getting somewhere.”

“What do you mean?” Lara shook her head, “we’ve been walking for so long, and you get excited for lyrium?”

“Lyrium means they would have had to mine it. Mines would lead to the trade hub, or a storage area. That should take us to an open area, that will lead to the surface. It’ll make sense, I promise. Come on,” waving his hand he rushed down the passage. Following closely they entered a large room, lined with pillars, and it made Lara leery. “Something is hungry in here.”

“I feel it too,” Anders began to spin his staff, “demons.” 

The ground seemed to tremble, and Lara noticed the rocks about them gather, “what…”

“Rock wraiths… but… they were just a myth. Just a bed time story to scare children.” Varric froze in his steps, before rapidly peddling backwards to reach Anders and Fenris.   
Lara didn’t need to know what a Rock Wraith was, it was coming towards her. Long strands of crackling lyrium like veins, holding the rocks together, while a skeletal looking mask hovered where she thought the face should sit. 

“We, hunger.” It boomed out, from a mouth that didn’t move, and Anders flinched. Lara looked around and the thing spoke again. “We wish to continue to feed.” 

Bracing herself she could see several of them around her, “and why do you wish to speak to me?” 

“There is something that causes us to linger. We wish it removed.”

“But what do you offer me?” Lara looked over at Anders who was breathing heavily as he wrenched his grip on his staff.

“A way out. We know what you need. A key, ahead. It will open a door in the vault. That will lead you to the surface world you wish to rejoin.”

“A vault!’ Varric nearly jumped for joy, “I know exactly where we are now! Hawke, we could see surface in a week’s time. A week, and you’ll be back!” 

Grabbing her sword, she grinned, “good, then I don’t need to make a deal with a demon,” electricity crackled upon her finger tips as she and Anders launched their attack together. Forcing the rocks to erupt, and crumble. “If you know where we’re going, you better move it. I doubt these things will stay down long, and there may be more.” 

Racing through the cavern like structure, Varric led them down passage after passage and Lara didn’t dare look back. Lara could feel the energy growing around them and she had the horrible feeling things weren’t so simple. Racing through another room like structure, Varric found the key upon a desk. “I have it, let’s go. Come on!” 

“Clearly whatever those things were, they don’t value the surface world.” Fenris noted as he kept pace with Lara. “I don’t think we are done with their kind yet.” 

“Not even close.” Lara could feel the veil, feel how thin it was. Unsure of how long the demons had been down, here or what they wanted, she didn’t care. They needed out of this thiag, and out of it fast. She nearly rammed right into Varric when she came around the corner. “Why have you….”

There before them, seemingly unaware of their presence, was a massive rock wraith. Standing easily the full height of the cave, it had Lara stifling the scream in her hands. “How…”

“Very quietly, I’d assume.” Varric pulled his crossbow down over his shoulder. “Got any ideas?”

“It’s standing right in front of where we need to go.” Anders pointed out, “We have no choice.” 

Gathering her strength, she nodded to Anders, “that glowing thing you did before, with Karl. We could really use some of that extra strength right now. A little Justice for the departed spirits this demon is feeding on.” She picked the words carefully, eager and yet terrified to see this spirit that resided within Anders. 

Together they turned to attack the creature, Anders’ skin crackling and Justice pouring in his power to aid them now. Lightning, and arcane flew as the creature yelled and stumbled. “Take out the legs!” Lara yelled over the din of magic and the rock creature’s stumbling’s.

Varric and Fenris wasted little time. Fenris grabbed a dwarven hammer laying upon the floor and charge in. Varric fired volley after volley chipping away pieces of stone. Their attacks were like mosquitos, annoying the demon possessed rock. But it was overwhelmed with the mages. Too much magic pouring into it too quickly. Its body shook, and stones began to drop. “Now, give it everything you have!” Lara screamed as she drew from deep inside herself. Summoning every ounce of strength, she could. 

The beast reared and kicked its stone legs, trying to get Fenris away, “get out of their Fenris!” Lara screamed, just getting enough of a barrier up that Fenris went skidding backwards along the ground. “We need to end this,” she turned to Anders who wearily nodded. Pooling the last of her reserves she sent a bolt of lightning nearly as thick as a pillar into the beast. Keeping it focused she saw the creature’s stone begin to crumble. 

“It’s falling!” Fenris scrambled to his feet as he ducked by a pillar. As his lithe frame squeaked around the corner, the behemoth fell apart with a final howl. Breathing heavily, she could barely see straight. “Is it…”

“Yes!” Varric yelled, “come on. Just in case, let’s get out of here!”

Hobbling forward she rushed into the small room facing the creature. With Fenris’s help she pushed the door shut. Sliding down the door she sat next to him, “this… are we safe?”  
“Yes,” Varric smiled, striking a flint and lighting a torch along a wall. “Maker’s breath Hawke, we’re rich!” 

Weakly smiling, Lara stumbled over to the chests. Each one filled to the brim with gems, gold pieces and artifacts worth enough to feed all of Kirkwall’s Low Town and Dark Town. Laughing she dropped to her knees, overwhelmed and exhausted. “We did it… Lina…”

“We have yet to reach the surface,” Fenris paused, blood trickling down his chin. “Let’s load up as much as we can, mark the rest down. I’m certain Varric can afford to send someone to collect the rest.” 

“Damned straight Broody.” Looking over the group he dug through the chests, “look, potions! These look like healing and some lyrium here. Lyrium… why would ancient dwarves need lyrium?” Holding the bottle up, he passed one to Lara and one to Anders. 

“You need healing,” Anders pointed to Fenris’s chin, blood still dripping down to the ground. Fenris nodded, “healing would be welcome.”

“Take a moment, to rest. Then we move.” Varric began stuffing his many pockets with the nicest quality gems he could find.


	10. Few Things Change

Their journey to the surface world took two weeks, and by the time she hit fresh air she never wanted to eat another deep mushroom, or deepstalker again. They were gamey, tough and no matter how they were cooked they tasted like dirt. Poking her head up out of the cave hole, she nearly cried when she saw the waning sun. Dropping to her knees she felt the air suck from her lungs. Half way back she had nearly given in. Nearly believed she was dead. Would never see the light of another sun and surely miss out on every moment with Lina. Lina. It had been nearly a month since she’d seen her and now she was so close. 

“Another, day, maybe two and we’ll be back in Kirkwall,” Varric sighed, sitting next to her on the ground. “I can’t believe how much I missed Kirkwall. Even though it smells like shit, especially in Low Town, I miss it. Hanged Man once we return. Drinks, meals, everything is on me.” 

Lara began to cry, “I would love to… but I need to see Lina. I have to hold my baby.” Her hands were trembling, as her stomach growled loudly. “Please, no more deepstalker. I shall never look at a lizard the same way again for as long as I live.” 

“There are rabbit tracks,” Fenris pointed to the ground a short distance from them. “We could track it down, and there are probably more in the area.”

Varric slung his crossbow down, “let me handle it. Make camp here. We’ll eat, rest and continue to Kirkwall in the morning. If we make good time, we might arrive before sundown.” 

Making a small camp, with what little supplies they had left. They hunkered down for the evening, none complaining about the cool evening breeze. Come morning, they were up and ready pushing hard to Kirkwall. As Varric had thought, it took them till just before sundown to reach the city walls. Once inside Varric’s face was red. “I’ll look into get this all squared away, and a team to collect the chests. It’ll take about a month to collect it. For now, we have what we have, and it’ll be more than enough. I’ll put my people out to look for Bartrand. Bianca misses him.” Patting his crossbow, he held out his hand to Lara. “Thank you. I’ll make sure you get what you deserve and need.”

“Thank you, friend.” Smiling she took his hand warmly in hers. “I’ll be by the Hanged Man in a few days. I need to spend some time with my family, my daughter.” 

“Say no more. We know where to find you. I’ll make sure to let the viscount know about your sudden enrichment.” Grinning Varric waved the other two to follow him, “Hanged Man boys, everything is on me.”

She was weak, weary and all she wanted was to be home. To hold her daughter again. Sing her to sleep, read her favourite book. Hurrying through the streets she arrived easily enough outside the doors of the small hovel they called home. Pressing her weight against the door she could see her mother packing up a large sack, “mother?” 

“My baby!” Leandra squealed as she ran to Lara, her arms around her and pressing her tightly to her chest. “Oh, Bartrand came back to town, nearly a week ago. He wouldn’t answer our questions. We thought you lost to the darkspawn, or worse.” 

Holding her mother as tightly as she could she tried not to break down, “I’m here mother, it’s really me. What did I miss? Where’s Carver? Lina?”

Leandra leaned back, letting her arms drop, “she’s sleeping, sweet child. Today was an exhausting day. Carver…” sighing heavily she turned to the room where they all slept, her voice heavy, “he joined the templars dear. He thought you dead, and want to help the family. He left this morning, to take his vows.” 

Lara’s legs fell out from under her, “he… Maker no.” 

“He thought you dead. I never gave up hope. I… we have good news.” Leandra turned to her daughter, helping her to her feet, “we have the estate. Tomorrow, we can move in tomorrow. The city guard is clearing it now. We have a home.” Leandra smiled brightly, and Lara noticed it then. Mother had aged, the wrinkles about her eyes more prominent then she remembered. How much worrying had the poor woman endured? And Carver leaving, it must have been too much. Trying to return her mother’s passion she nodded with a warm smile, “let’s get packing then. Wouldn’t want to be unprepared for the morning.” 

The women quietly packed up as much as they could before Leandra served the last of the dinner to Lara, who was more than thankful for the scraps. Once she had eaten, and chatted enough about her survival and the betrayal of Bartrand, she excused herself to rest. There would be time still for more words come morning. Lara washed and cleaned herself best she could before changing into a fresh pair of clothes, tossing her old ones in the fire. She never wanted to be reminded of the Deep Roads ever again. Slipping into bed, it felt wonderful to sleep on something that wasn’t earth or stone. Cuddling into her daughter, she breathed in her scent. Choking back the emotions that were overwhelming her. Closing her eyes, she was too tired to hold them open a moment longer.

When morning came, Lina’s bouncing woke her, “mama! Mama!” Lina jumped all over Lara as she excitedly squealed, her stuffed nug in her arms. Cradling her daughter close, she let out a deep, long breathe. “My darling, I missed you too.” 

“Unkie Car, gone.” Lina frowned. Then the girl bolted up and looked about, “Fenny?” 

“Fenris is resting. We’ve all had a long few days, my dear. We’ll be near him soon enough. Are you ready to see our new forever home?” Lara held up Lina, spinning her about the small room. “Let’s get ready.” 

Leandra, and Lara began moving boxes and sack after sack into a cart. Lina played with Gamlen while the women worked. His excuse, someone had to make sure the little girl didn’t rush from the open door. Not that Lara cared, she just wanted to be done the move and be away from Low Town. It was aging her mother not to be able to see her childhood home and now she was going to have it. With Lina on her shoulders, they trekked the cart through town before arriving at the family estate. “Home,” Leandra sighed seeing the family crest over the doorway. 

“Home, mother. Let’s make it a true home.” As Lara went to unload the cart there was a whistle that caught her ear. Turning she caught sight of Bogdan and his son Sandal from the expedition. “Oh, hello gentlemen.”

“I am so glad we found you miss. Since you went through all that trouble to save my boy, I thought it only right we repay the kindness. Please, let us serve you and your family.” Bogdan was clearly not going to take no for an answer and Lara could really use the help. “Alright, grab a sack or a box, and let’s get this place settled.” 

With the extra set of hands, things went more smoothly and by nightfall, they were sitting in their living room. A full-sized room and each having a room to their selves. Lara felt accomplished. In a month, their riches would come through and she could perhaps tend to more pressing issues. As they moved, all her friends popped over, one by one. Some to see how she was, others to inform her of the changes to Kirkwall. It seemed in her absence things had degraded. 

The viscount was dealing with the landed Qunari, who weren’t leaving, claiming to be waiting for a ship. Their ship, in all this time hadn’t come. Tensions between the mages and templars were at an all time high and it seemed the templars believed blood magic was about every corner. Lara wasn’t shocked, but the need in the streets was high. Aveline had risen in rank to Guard Captain, having turned the evidence over to Seneschal Bran. 

Everything seemed a whirl and as she settled into her new home, she dedicated time to her daughter. Reading with her, teaching and spending as much time as she could. At night she went out, occasionally cleaning the city streets of thugs and bandits. Meeting up with her friends at the Hanged Man she developed a close relationship with all of them. Even teaching Fenris how to read. Lina loved having Fenris come visit. For three long years, Lara focused on her daughter. Focused on being the parent she wanted to be. But her fame had spread, her deeds and efforts going so far as to catch the eye of the Viscount himself. 

Lina was five years old when Lara got the letter. ‘Sera Hawke, please come to see the viscount. The matter is of an urgent nature. – Viscount Dumar.’ Staring at the letter, Lara wasn’t sure what was going to happen. She’d continued her efforts in town, aiding those in need, taking the odd job. She’d even had an interesting request involving the Arishok and the Qunari. One she dealt with, swiftly and quietly. Now she was receiving a summons from the Viscount. 

“Mother,” Lina stood beside her at the letter desk. “Do you have to go out today? Can Fenris come visit while you are away? I have a new book he might like.” Clutching a book to her chest, Lina smiled.

Lara nodded, “by all means. If Fenris wishes to, you may bring him over. Come, we’ll see if he is home. Then I have a small task to run for the Viscount.” Taking her daughter’s hand, she turned to Bogdan, “I’m stepping out with mistress Lina. She should be returning with Ser Fenris. I shall return as soon as I can.”

“Right ma’am. Good travels little miss,” Lina gave Bogdan a firm, squeezing hug. She was just as tall as the dwarf and she adored him to pieces. Sandal was her best friend when Lara went out. All though the boy was strange and only uttered the word ‘enchantment’ most times, he was funny and kind. Lina called him the ‘old soul’ and Lara thought it an interesting name. Walking the streets towards Fenris’s house, she could see templars casually strolling about. Their presence throughout the city seemed to have doubled in the last three years. 

Knocking on Fenris’s door, she walked in, just catching Aveline. “I can’t keep changing the guard’s rotation. You are squatting in a manor home in High Town.”

“I am aware, thank you for your efforts.” Fenris looked over Aveline to see Lina and Lara. “How is little Lina doing today?” His face always lit up when he saw her, and she always beamed back, racing to embrace the elf. 

“She has a new book, and I have a summons from the Viscount. Mother is out shopping, and Lina wants to know…”

“Can you come over, I want to read this with you!” Holding the book up high in her hands she giggled, cheeks red. “Please, please!”

His heart melted with her big doe eyes, “I am available. Come, let’s go read this book.” Lina wrapped her hand in Fenris’s and together they walked towards the Hawke residence. “Thank you Fenris. I swear I won’t be long.” 

“Do not worry. We shall have a good time, right Lina?” Fenris smiled at the young girl and she began to skip towards the house. “We’ll see you shortly, Lara.”

Speeding across to the Viscount’s office she was greeted with a thrust of her hand to enter. “Is there something I can aid the Viscount with?”

“Yes. We live in dark times, Sera Hawke. I have Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino breathing down my back. If that weren’t enough, the ship coming for the Qunari, has not shown up. For three years now. Things are a mess and I fear we’re sitting in a powder keg. Today, I had a request come across my desk and do you know who it was for?” Dumar had bags under his eyes, and his face was more ghastly white than usual. Stress eating away at any remainder of youthfulness.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what could have come across your desk, but I fear that is why I am here.”

“Yes! The Arishok asked for something. One thing. You. He requested you by name. Are you willing to lend aid, Sera Hawke. To the city of Kirkwall and its inhabitants.” 

Nodding she remained unmoved, “of course, Viscount. I shall head down to Low Town and see what can be done. I’m assuming you’ll wish to speak to me afterwards?” Dumar’s nod was all she needed. “Then I’ll take my leave. Best to get it done sooner than later.”


	11. Powder Keg

“So, you’re telling me the Arishok wrote the Viscount, to ask for your aid. By name!” Varric was sitting on the edge of his chair, unable to believe what Lara was saying. “Did you go speak to the Arishok?”

Nodding she drank down her ale, “yes. He wanted my help. Remember Javaris? He wanted that Qunari black powder recipe. The Arishok believes instead he stole a recipe for a poisonous gas. He wanted to let me know, since I helped him before. That’s also why I’ve come to see you, dear friend, with your connections, maybe you could help me track the dwarf down.” 

“It just so happens his bill came up. He’s neglected his coterie payment. They’re selling off his contracts. If anyone knows where he went, it’ll be them.” Grinning he grabbed Bianca from the holster tied to his chair, “shall we?” 

As they left the Hanged Man, Fenris came bounding up to the building, his blade slung over his shoulder. “Your mother has returned, and I figured if you were dealing with the Arishok you might need my aid.” 

Lara grinned, “thank you. I didn’t want to take away your time with Lina but I’m glad to have you here.” In three years, Fenris had become a constant in Lina’s life and in Lara’s. Always there with a solid head upon his shoulders and a deep attachment to Lina. Lara treasured his help. 

“Come on, guaranteed the coterie in Dark Town would have an idea of what’s going on with Javaris.” Varric led the way, towards his contact in Dark Town. “I’m fairly certain this will be a very quick conversation. Why exactly did the Arishok ask for you?” 

Lara smiled, “he liked my honesty, and said he appreciated how we handled the business with Javaris. This is apparently a returned courtesy.” Heading down into Dark Town, she could see a small group of people surrounding a woman in full leather armor. “I’m guessing your coterie?”

Varric burst into giggles, “selling off everything that Javaris owned. Give me a moment. You two, sit and talk.” Waving his hand to them, he quickly disappeared in the crowd.   
Lara smiled at Fenris, who was clearly half paying attention. He had been a constant since their meeting in the Alienage, and yet he hadn’t changed. Not a bit. His hair was just as shaggy, and she had to wonder if he clipped his own mane. There wasn’t a single wrinkle about his eyes or even at the corner of his lips. Yet, he was always laughing when around her. Always. Those beautiful eyes always dancing, and. ‘Snap out of it,’ Lara rationalized. Looking back over the crowd she sighed, “I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.” 

“Nothing we cannot handle,” Fenris grinned, his eyes following Varric. “I think our friend will easily get the information he needs.” 

“Right,” Lara responded too quickly, nerves kicking in. Smiling awkwardly Fenris easily picked up on the tension. “Is everything alright Lara?” How he purred her name, made her stomach flitter. When did that happen? Going to say something, Varric came rushing up to interrupt, “I know where he is, and you won’t believe what’s going on!”

Varric led them in a rush to the Storm Coast, their target having fled in the middle of the night. He was certain he knew exactly where Javaris fled to. Kirkwall was once a part of Tevinter many years ago, and since those days it had become a fledging slaver den. Many of the old Storm Coast caves turned into temporary cages and places for slavers to take their targets, or find unsuspecting ones. Varric was convinced Javaris would rush out to one of these easily defensible positions before truly escaping into the Free Marches.   
Sure enough, when they managed to get out to the coast, they found him. A small scuffle ensued, and Lara groaned as the dwarf protested and whined about the loss of his hired muscle. Speaking quickly, he told them he was being hunted by a ‘deranged elf,’ after he sold them the recipe. Lara informed him what formula he had actually taken. Which had the dwarf turning a few shades of white. He babbled on about a plan, and something to do with Low town. He was scrambling to collect as much as he could from the bodies of the fallen before he dashed away. 

“You said they stole a different recipe. What was the name the Arishok gave you?” Fenris looked concerned as they calmly walked back to town. 

Lara shrugged, “something about a gas version of something called saar-qamek. Does that sound familiar to you?”

Fenris stopped dead, “we must hurry to Low town.”

“Why? What’s going on? Fenris?” Lara tugged on shoulder. 

“Saar-qamek is a poison. It drives the victim crazy, gives them temporary strength but they lose all ability to tell friend and foe apart. They attack blindly until they flop over dead. It dissipates over time, but if it were to be released in Low town…”

“Maker’s breath Hawke, we need to stop this!” Varric grabbed them both and they started to run. “Why… who... this makes no sense!”

Lara knew better. In the time since they returned she’d kept up to date with as much of the local politics as possible. The Qunari crashed nearly three years ago on the Storm Coast and the Viscount offered them a portion of Low Town till their ship came for them. It was an uneasy peace, one that many of more stanch Chantry believers claimed was blasphemous. Several high-ranking members called for Dumar to remove the Qunari, but they asked for nothing, they bothered no one. Taking in those who wished to follow the Qun under their own accord. Mostly elves from the Alienage, and those no longer content with their roles within the Chantry. It was a holy war to some, an inconvenience to others. Lara was wise enough to see a ploy. “It’s a set up. Poison Low Town with a Qunari thing, blame them and start a war. They have no idea how many Qunari are there, or how strong they are. It’s foolish and dangerous. It would force both the Qunari’s hand and the Viscount. We’re dead in the middle of something horrible.” 

“Shit Hawke, fucking shit,” Varric swallowed hard. “We need to hurry.”

“Agreed. Do you have any clothe? Bandanas?” Lara stopped Varric. “If we wade into that gas, we’ll need protection, and a way to seal it off.”

“No magic!” Fenris growled, “I do believe saar-qamek is flammable, possible to explode in barrel form.” 

“Then we deal with it once we know what’s going on.” Lara rushed along, hurrying through the streets towards Low Town. It wasn’t hard to find where the problem was, or that saar-qamek was the issue. City guards stood by a shut gate to the back alleys in Low Town. “Let us through, we can help.” Lara tried to see over the shoulder of the guard. City streets were quiet and a billow of green gas hovering about ankle high. “We need to hurry!” Pushing past the guards she could see bodies on the ground, wearing clothing not similar to the average Low Town denizens. “There, those bodies. They might be behind this!” Tugging a clothe over her nose and mouth she tied it tight, catching hairs from the back of her neck into the clothe. It stung and her eyes watered. Rushing in, she could see an odd shaped circle gripped in the man’s hand. “Barrel locks. If we can find them all we can cap off the barrels. That should stop the flow of the gas. Hurry!” 

Fenris held his hand out, “stay here Varric. You’re too close to the ground and risk inhaling the poison. Hawke and I will see to this. Best get Anders. They’ll need healers for those who can be saved.” 

Varric nodded and rushed off as Fenris tugged a bit of cloth over his mouth and nose. Following closely behind Lara they rushed through the streets, locating the barrels and quickly clamping the seals back over. As they finished, Lara could see there was no one about, “we need rain to wash this away. I hope you don’t mind getting wet.” Chuckling she closed her eyes and began to cast towards the sky. There were clouds above, and with a practiced spell she opened them. Rain coming down in thick pellets forcing the gas down and away harmlessly. “Now, who did this? They can’t be…”

“YOU!” A woman’s voice boomed from a house door, not far from them. Pulling a large, two handed sword from her shoulder sheath, she growled. “You ruined everything. These people needed to die. Needed to start the war.”

“War? Why? Do you know the numbers and power of the Qunari? There is enough of them to take this city if they so wished. Do you have the forces to end them, or send them away? This is madness!” Lara gripped her sword tightly. 

“Madness? Good people are turning away from the Chantry. My people are losing what little they have left,” Lara could make out the points of her ears as she spoke. “And you ruined it all! Maybe, maybe I can kill you. Convince the people the Qunari are evil still!” 

Fenris charged ahead capturing her sword against his own. “You will have neither today!” He roared. Pushing her back he kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling to the ground. 

Lara looked back, there still was no sign of anyone coming. Watching the fight, she managed to cast out a bolt of lightning as the woman tried to stand. Again, knocking her to the ground. This time she didn’t rise, she laid there, unmoving. “Damnit, I didn’t want to kill her.”

Sighing Fenris shrugged his shoulders, returning his sword to it’s sheath, “we did the best we could.” 

“Hawke!” Anders voice came down the alley, “I have a few wounded up here. I could use some help.” 

Fenris quickly went through the pockets of the dead woman, plucking some papers and coin from her before following Lara. 

Together they helped patch up and tend to the wounded. Lara instructing the city guard to remove the sealed barrels. Being extra cautious due to their contents. It was getting late and she needed to speak to both the Arishok and the Viscount. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair, trying to tame the mass of curls threatening to puff into a frizzy heap.   
“Is everything alright Hawke?” Fenris laid a hand upon her shoulder, warm and comforting. Placing her hand on his, she felt his lyrium tattoos give off a burst of energy. “I’ll be fine. I just need to finish dealing with this mess. It seems Kirkwall, doesn’t like to stay fixed.”

“I shall accompany you then. We are in Low Town, let’s speak to the Arishok first. Then the Viscount. Closer to home then.” Smiling he waved her to lead him on. Varric gave a nod and quickly added his opinion, “go, I’ll help Blondie down here. Wicked Grace or Diamond Back, we’ll be at the Hanged Man.” 

Strolling along the now quiet streets, Lara was lost in thought. Things were a powder keg in the city and this couldn’t and most likely wouldn’t be the only event threatening the safety of the people. She worried for Lina. Arriving at the compound, she let the Arishok know of the elf, and the barrels in Low Town. He seemed almost amused with the effort as much as he was frustrated. Frustrated enough to rant about hating the city. Being stuck. “Stuck? Is there no ship coming?” Lara was calm, polite and when the Arishok exploded, she was not expecting it.

“No, we cannot. We are stuck here. Filth has stolen something most precious to my people and until it is returned I am trapped here. We are trapped here.” Taking a moment, he composed himself, “my apologize, thank you for your efforts. That will be all basalit-an.” 

Not wishing to know what that meant, or further upset the Arishok, Lara bowed politely and left. Fenris by her side. As they exited the temporary compound, Lara turned to Fenris, “you’ve helped me decode Qunlat before. What did he call me? What does it mean?” 

Continuing their walk towards the Viscount, Fenris chuckled, “it is a sign of respect. Bestowed to one who is not Qunari and has earned it. It means he values your honesty and your aid. Hard to come by, but you have been keeping the peace nearly singlehandedly.” 

“That may come in handy. I doubt very much, we’re done with this nightmare yet. Whomever is behind this will only ramp up their efforts once they realized it failed. I can’t let this happen. If the Qunari invade, my daughter….” Gritting her teeth, she cursed softly under her breath.

“I know Lara. We won’t let anything happen to her. I promise.” Fenris’s voice helped cut the edge as they trotted up the steps into the Viscount’s keep. It was already late in the afternoon, the sun beginning its descent in the evening sky and Lara’s stomach growled. Sheepishly grinning at Fenris they hurried into the Viscount’s office, Bran waving them in.   
“Sera Hawke, I do hope you come bringing me good news. I have had precious little today, and I fear I may need your help yet again.” Dumar rubbed her eyes, the bags thicker than before.

Lara drew in a deep breath and shook her head a disapproving no, “sadly I do not. It seems someone, namely Javaris, stole what he thought was a Qunari black powder recipe. It was instead a decoy. A recipe for some poison.” Holding her hand up as Dumar went to open his mouth she continued. “It gets worse. He sold the recipe to someone who then tried to have him killed. He is probably in the Free Marches or on his way by now. We tracked down the buyer. They created the poison and tried to take out a section of Low Town. Hoping to blame the Qunari and start a holy war.”

“Maker,” Dumar leaned back in his chair, his face buried in his hands. “Then we have an even larger problem then I thought. A delegate of Qunari, disappeared off my doorstep, not but a couple hours ago.”


	12. Kirkwall May Fall

“Disappeared?” Lara held her breath, hoping she misheard what was said. But when Dumar repeated it her heart sunk. “Then we must find them, no matter what has befallen them.” 

“I have no idea where to begin and I still have yet to deal with Orsino and Meredith. Please, speak to Bran. I’m sure he may be of better aid than I.” Dumar picked up his quill and began writing, waving his free hand towards the door. 

With nothing more to be accomplished she stepped out into Bran’s office, “I was told you could help put me on the path to some missing individuals.” 

“I appreciate your discretion.” Bran waved her closer and came about his desk. Once she was in a safe ear shot he began to tell her that the group of nearly six Qunari went missing. Before they were to enter the Viscount’s office, there were told they would have to surrender their blades. Which would be given back upon their leaving of the building. When Bran returned, the weapons placed away, they were gone. He was adamant that someone within the guard had to be responsible. There was no way in his mind, that someone could have taken the group any other way. 

“Lucky for you, I happen to know exactly where the kind of lawless thug would go after such a deed. The Hanged Man.” Chuckling she knew the night was only about to get longer. “I shall look into this immediately. Maker hope I can find them before the worst comes to pass.”

Bran stood stunned for a moment, “you don’t think?” 

“I have little doubt in any other intent. Pray Seneschal. I’m not interested in open war in the city streets. One we are not prepared, or equipped to win.” Turning on her heel, she joined Fenris in the hall. “We have trouble. We must get to the Hanged Man, possibly grab Aveline before we go.” 

“Aveline? We’re right near the barracks. What has happened?” Fenris followed her towards the guard Captain’s office. Explaining as they went Fenris shook his head, “do they not realize this is an insult and direct assault again the Qunari? They will have to answer, in kind if anything has happened to their people.” 

“They don’t care about the blood shed, only that they achieve their goal. It’s a wonder the Maker didn’t abandon his creations sooner,” sighing heavily she knocked upon the solid door, “Aveline, it’s Lara and Fenris. We have a… problem.”

“Don’t we all,” Aveline retorted as she opened the door. “What can I do for you Hawke? It’s late and I was nearly done my paper work for the evening.” Waving them inside she shut the door. “This is serious, I can tell that much. Spill it.”

Lara leaned against Aveline’s desk, crossing her arms, “Qunari. Missing. City guard involvement. Guy or guys are probably sitting in the Hanged Man now, drinking and enjoying his earnings. Care to come along? We can send him back in a rougher shape?” 

“To the Hanged Man,” Aveline pointed to the door and nearly marched them the entire way. Stopping for nothing till the trio was standing inside the doors, Aveline’s neck flushed red. “There,” she pointed towards the counter, a man in plan clothes laughing and drinking away. “Orwald!” Her voice managed to quiet the entire bar as she stormed across to the man. “Who!” She grabbed the man by the collar, “I said who?”

“Who what?” he struggled for a moment before he realized the person’s identity that was holding him in place. 

“Who bought you? Who bought the honor of a proud guard of Kirkwall and made him a mabari bitch!?” 

“It was a templar ma’am. He had the seal of the Grand Cleric and everything, I swear it!” 

Dropping the man back upon shaking legs Avelina snarled, “the punishment for abandoning one’s post is ten days on the wall. I expect you to report first thing in the morning. Dismissed.” 

Lara shook her head, “a Grand Cleric, and a templar. This is exactly what we don’t need.” 

“We should speak with the Grand Cleric. I doubt she sanctioned this, and may even be able to point us in a better direction.” Fenris nodded as Aveline continued to clench her jaw.  
Together they calmly walked to the Chantry, Lara mumbling nervously to herself as they went. Dealing with the Chantry was risky at best and accusing the Grand Cleric of such a crime. It was tantamount to suicide. But there was little choice, and a larger one that someone inside knew about the situation. Cresting the front entrance of the Chantry building, Lara drew in a quick settling breathe before proceeding into the heart. 

“Serah Hawke!” a woman’s voice mumbled from about the corner and Lara turned. “Sister Petrice? Is the Grand Cleric still here?” Lara let the internal groan settle into her chest. She’d had a run in with the woman before. It ended as well as it began. Sister Petrice had convinced Lara that a Saarabas needed to escape the city. It was in turn a rouse. Meant to lead in her death and her party, all to be laid at the feet of the Qunari. Petrice and her personal lapdog templar disappeared, much to Lara’s frustration. Now, here she was, seemingly resurrected from the shadows.

“It’s Mother Petrice now,” smiling politely and speaking sweetly Petrice looked behind her, “I’m sorry the Grand Cleric is busy, how can I…”

“So busy as to issue seals to kidnap Qunari from the Viscount’s front steps? I wonder what he will think we when he hears of this,” Lara went to leaving before Petrice’s voice called her back. “Wait! I know of whom you speak. A templar who has gone rogue. Ser Varnell. He has turned his back on his duties and we wish to lend aid.” Petrice quickly dipped around the corner and scribbled something on some parchment. “Here, this is where you can find him. If he has broken his vows, then he is no longer within the protection of the Chantry. May the Maker watch over him, and you.” 

Before Lara could ask another question, Mother Petrice walked away from them and deeper into the building. “Great, this just screams trap.” Looking over the papers Lara knew where this was. “Dark Town. Why does all the bad shit happen in Dark Town.” Lara groaned again, pinching her nose. “Come on. We best hurry. There is still a chance we can save the delegation.” 

“We should get another hand or two.” Aveline nodded. “A healer, would be wise.”

“And Varric,” Lara agreed. “We stop and get Varric then Anders before we hit this location. I have a bad feeling about all of this.” 

Hurrying through the streets, the sun was nearly set in the sky and Lara was getting nervous. If it was a rogue templar, he had been in possession of the Qunari for over several hours. Far too long, and far too dangerous. Collecting both Varric and Anders she was stuck thinking over what had happened. This couldn’t end well, wasn’t going to end well. She could feel it, and her brows were knit together tightly in concern as they pushed towards the location on the hand drawn map. It was as if Fenris read her mind as he stepped closer to her. “They are more than likely dead. The Arishok will not stand for this.” 

“I know,” she puffed. “We do the best with what we can. If they are dead, how would you handle it with the Arishok?” 

“Tell him the truth,” Fenris said as he pointed forward. “There, we are nearly at the location.” 

“The truth, may not be…” Lara noticed torch light coming from under the door, and loud yelling. “Maker, please.” Pushing through the door, Aveline leading the charge, Lara could hear him. Varnell’s voice filling the large room. It was akin to a make shift place of worship. Well lit, and people gathered to see. Varnell was going on about the blasphemous heathens and their false prophet. Lara’s ears tuned him out, too focused on counting heads, and worse yet seeing the state of the Qunari. 

There against the back wall, shackled were the Qunari delegate. Lara could see the cuts, some deeper than others, and clearly of the four members only two were alive. The other two were badly beaten, bruised, cut up and dead. Their throats slit from ear to ear. “Shit,” Lara motioned Fenris to look to the back wall. “We’re too late.” 

As they struggled to push through the crowds, Varnell slit the throat of the second last Qunari. He seemed to notice them in the crowd and stopped his speech. Pointing the blade towards Lara and her party, the red blood dripping to the floor, he smirked, “they come to save the heathens. Faithful, destroy them!”

“Varnell, stop this. It’s madness! What of the women, and children in Kirkwall? Can you save them all from an invasion? An invasion you are starting with your foolishness!” Lara yelled over the room, people in between clearly questioning why she was there. “Good people, go home. This will not give you the answers you seek. This templar, has lost way and while he claims to support the Maker and his bride, he thinks nothing of the life He created.” 

Varnell knew he was losing the crowd, and turned his blade back to the last Qunari, “with his blood let the heathens be purged by the Maker’s light!” Some of the crowd rushed out the door, Lara’s speech breaking through. Others reached for side weapons and went to attack. Varnell himself engaging Aveline in combat. This was what Lara needed. As long as she was far enough back, she could cast her magic, safe from the spell purging capabilities of Varnell. Casting lightning over the group she held it tightly, extra careful to prevent the arches from jumping to her allies. 

Aveline was holding her own against Varnell, but she was losing ground. Her training was as a soldier, Varnell was clearly stronger and had more stamina. Lara was nervous and waited. Already partially drained from the sustained electrical attack she focused her energy. There was only going to be one clean shot. When she was convinced she had it, she launched a ball of concentrated lightning towards Varnell’s back. 

Her shot was good, her orb sinking into an unprotected section of his armor. Aveline had seen the attempt out of the corner of her eye and backed away. Varnell twitched, screamed and steam began to pour from him as he crumpled to the ground. 

“Is he?” Lara pointed to Varnell as Aveline kicked him over. “He’s dead Hawke.” Aveline nodded, “the Viscount is not going to be happy about this.”

“Not as unhappy as the Qunari, I assure you of that.” Lara groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. “You think someone would have the brains to think this garbage through.” 

“I’ll go get the Viscount.” Aveline nodded and quickly rushed out to find a guard. 

Lara paced back and forth. The wait for the Viscount to show up, and more guards was painful. As if time itself stood still. When Dumar finally walked in Lara was a ball of nerves. “Your eminency. We found the delegate. You will not like what else we discovered.” She pulled Dumar over to the bodies of the Qunari, as the city guards cut them down. Dumar was stunned at the information, rubbing his forehead and pacing. “I don’t know how to deal with this. We can’t return the bodies like this. You have dealings with the Arishok, what do you suggest?”

“Do not hide this. It will only make matters worse.” Lara stood by as the guards began to load up the bodies on a cart. 

“Kirkwall owes you a great debt.” Dumar held his hand out to her, “I owe you.”

Shaking his hand, she nodded, “thank you.” 

“Be careful, Serah Hawke.” Dumar turned and walked away, following the cart of bodies.


	13. Plans

Lara drew in a deep breath as she left the Qunari compound. The Arishok wasn’t angry, which was a shock. He complimented her, and she was left wondering. “I need to go to the Chantry.” Stomping towards High Town, she wanted her pound of flesh from Petrice. 

“Hawke, don’t,” Aveline grabbed Lara’s arm. “Go home. Get some rest. See your daughter. They have what they want, and for now, the Arishok will be quiet. You can rest, at least for one night. I have something to occupy your time with. I’ll send a letter to your estate. Go, rest.” 

Lara was tired, and the hour was late. It was guaranteed there would be more needing her attention come the morning. “I will walk her home, Aveline,” Fenris bowed softly as Aveline mumbled a hurried good bye and stormed off. 

Walking back towards High Town, Lara kicked at the rocks, “damnit. This is madness, Fen. Absolute madness!” She had let it slip. Let the cute pet name that Lina always called him, come out of her lips. “I’m sorry, that was… um…” blushing she tried to think of some excuse. 

“It is fine. I know you are thinking about Lina in all of this. I am as well.” His voice was sorrowful as he spoke. “Would you care to stop by my place. I… I wish to talk.”   
“Of course Fenris, lead on.” 

Lara was quiet as they travelled, Fenris pointing toward their usual sitting area in his upper chambers, “I shall be with you in a moment.” 

Nearly four years. Nothing had changed. The walls had weathered, chairs and other materials were showing their age. Lack of attention and care being the only reason. It was clear the only room in the manor that Fenris used was the upper chamber. It was well stocked and cleaned, a bed in the corner and fireplace with a health supply of wood nearby. Starting a fire for him, she eased into a chair near the hearth. Feeling the warmth from the flames ease her sore limbs she sighed. “Thank you, for the fire.” Fenris came up the steps, a bottle of wine in his hands. “The last bottle of wine.” 

“Last bottle? Is there some special occasion, I missed?” Smiling she excepted the glass from his hand, watching as he carefully filled it full. “Yes, it’s the anniversary of my escape, and… I wish to speak of it.”

“But you never want to speak on any of it.” Cradling the glass, she gave him a questioning glance, “what has changed?” Settling into the chair beside her, he took in a mouth full of wine before speaking. “I am in the mood to, and I enjoy your presence.” 

Lara listened to his story, feeling it grip her heart as she spoke. Hearing how his escape was almost entirely by accident. His master being forced to abandon him to his fate. Leaving him behind in the middle of an attack in Seheron. Guaranteeing his death if it hadn’t been for a clandestine group called the fog warriors. They saved him and nursed him back to health. Lara could see the fondness he had for them in his eyes as he went into detail about them. How they showed him a different way of life. It took a few months of living with them before Danarius found him again. Her stomach wrenched seeing his face knot up. He downed another heavy amount of wine before continuing. Telling her that with a single command Fenris was back to being the slave. Feeling it was impossible to escape his fate. With that simple command, Fenris reacted. Killing all the fog warriors. He stalled on the thought, seeming to pull the image from his memory and lock it before his waking mind. 

“Fenris, you don’t have to…”

Shaking himself from the moment he told her he needed to finish. Needed her to hear it. Going on he told her how it felt. How seeing the dead bodies of the fog warriors broke something inside of himself. Something that made him defy Danarius. He attacked Danarius and his body guards, before fleeing back into the fog warrior’s territory. He had been on the run ever since. “Four years Lara, I’ve been on the run for four years.”

Draining the last of her wine from her glass, she smiled and reached for his hand over the small table. Looping her fingers in his she could feel him shaking. “Fenris. This can’t be easy for you. I’m sorry.” 

“I’ve never wanted to speak about this to anyone. Perhaps this is what it means to have a friend.”

Lara licked her lips, taking the risk, she drew in closer, “just friends?”

He stalled again for a moment, seeming to mull over the idea. Then he calmly withdrew his hand from hers, and with a heavy sighed he shrugged his shoulders, “I have never allowed any to get close. When these tattoos were created, the pain was… it burned away my memory. Perhaps…”

“Was there no one afterwards?” Lara felt such great sorrow for him. How horrible his life had been. How much he had witnessed and bore upon himself. It tore at her. “No, I was never in one place long. This, now, has been the most I have ever spent in one place.” He exhaled sharply, finishing pouring them both another glass. “Perhaps with you, things may be different, but tonight Lara, tonight is a night for the fallen. They deserved better, and I can only hope I have lived up to their ways. Made up for their loss.” 

Lara raised her glass with his and together they finished sipping in silence. Lara let him know of her plans for tomorrow, having a task for Aveline. Fenris was quick to offer help and she was quicker still to except it. “If you come by early enough Lina will be excited to see you. It’s been a busy few days.”

“Indeed, she was hoping I would teach her diamond back,” he let out a happy laugh as Lara glared him down. “It wasn’t my fault. Varric mentioned it to Barker. Seems he’s trained your dog to play, and he wins quite often.” 

Lara rose and placed her cup on the table, “Maker, Varric will be a terrible influence on him.” Chuckling she went to leave, unsure how to leave. It was as if they’d crossed a bridge, one that was crumbling behind her, but she wasn’t sure where to stop. Where the solid ground was on the other side. Clumsily she went to say goodnight, but her tongue curled in her mouth and nothing came out. Finally, after a period of awkward silence she blushed, nodded and rushed towards the door. 

Stumbling out into the High Town streets, she felt the cool air flow through her. It was nearly fall, and the weather was beginning to cool at night. Breathing in a deep lung full of air she began her slow walk home. Her mind was racing over the days events and Fenris. He was a sweet man, kind and compassionate under the prickly exterior. Knowing now what he had been through, even if it was just a summary, it stung her. There was no home for him. No family. No past. He was building his life on running, on trusting few, and opening up to fewer still. Having been invited to sit with him, and hear his story, was something extraordinary. Something she would cherish and not take for granted. 

Easing the door open to her home, she closed and locked it. Bogdan nearly frightened her out of her skin when he tapped her on the side, “mistress Hawke. I have a letter here sent round by the guard captain. They said it was important and I was to give it to you right away ma’am. I do hope I haven’t startled you.” 

“No, no Bogdan. I thought I would be the last one awake at such an hour. I apologize if I kept you from your rest.” Before Bogdan walked away Lara had one final question, “how was Lina today? I’m sorry I could not be home. Things in the city are growing tense. I worry for everyone’s safety here.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about us Miss. Your mother has told us of the old tunnels under the house. They’ve been cleared out and will easily hide us. It will take a day or two to tunnel out to the shore, or Wounded Coast, but we’d be safe. My boy and I will take care of the mistress and your Lina in an emergency ma’am.”

“Thank you. With the mess going on now, I have a fear the Qunari will not stay docile much longer. When they strike, and it is when, there will be little warning. At the first sign of trouble, act. My friends and I must rise to the call.” Lara patted the man on the shoulder, trying to give him a more reassuring smile than the bubbling nest of horrors brewing inside of her. “Of course, ma’am. Get some rest, tomorrow is another day.” He sauntered away to his chambers and Lara was left with the biting feeling it was all coming undone. Reaching the message desk, she picked up the letter, something about a possible disappearance involving a Circle mage and a templar. Reading the letter again it gave few details other than Aveline was sick of dealing with the man, and thought it best to send Lara to him. Groaning she knew he would be in the Gallows. 

Since the moment she signed on with the mercenary crew she had avoided the Gallows. It was the Circle in Kirkwall. Something of contention with the mages. They claimed it was a prison and Lara agreed. The Chantry had simply repurposed the dungeons of the Tevinter Imperium into the Circle. How could it be seen as anything else? She argued twice with the Grand Cleric that it was a prison. That if the building was simply vacant and large they could have used it for the Chantry, or the Viscount’s office. Elthina’s face remained stoic to the retort but Lara could see the colour tint about the woman’s neck. 

Shaking the thought from her mind she thought she’d seen the templar’s name before, Emeric. Thinking back, she remembered dealing with Emeric before. He was investigating the murder of multiple women, one being Mharen, a Circle mage. Reading over the note again she remembered the odd request. Finding the skeletal hand and the ring of a young woman. Ninette, was her name. The letter was referencing their previous encounter. Rubbing her eyes, she put the letter down. Exhaustion was blurring her vision and come the morning she would read it over proper. Either way, she would have to head to the Gallows, and seek out Emeric. Hopefully whatever he required wasn’t as terrible as the letter’s arrival foretold. 

Slipping into bed, she quickly lapsed into a deep sleep. Upon waking in the morning, she attended first to Lina. Sweet Lina, who was still very much her mother’s little shadow. Making breakfast and helping her with her studies she chuckled, “you work too hard, you’re only going to be six soon enough.”

“Mom, I’m a big girl,” her daughter grinned wide, “look! I have my first wiggly tooth! Do you think I would get a coin for it?” 

Chuckling Lara shook her head, “where did you hear about coins for teeth my dear?”

Lina pulled a book up, “here, look! It’s a magical fairy, that comes in the middle of the night. She takes the tooth and leaves behind a silver coin. Look ma’am!” Opening the book, she pointed to a plump woman, with small wings, hovering over a young child. Holding a shining coin while tugging free his tooth from under a pillow. “Please ma’am, do you think this could happen to me?”

“A tooth fairy? My dearest, I don’t see why there isn’t one. You’ll just have to wait till you lose your tooth. Perhaps instead of placing it under your pillow, you should place it on your nightstand. That way the tooth fairy can collect it far easier.” Chuckling to herself, she watched her daughter bounce about, happy and excited for a visit from the small fairy. “Let me read that,” Lara held her hand out and quickly skimmed through the article. “Ah! There it is! You must be asleep for the fairy to come, otherwise she turns into a pile of salt if you look upon her. Tragic.” 

“Ok! Then I best tell you when I lose it so you don’t turn her to salt! Oh, mama this is going to be exciting!” Lina tore off to her room and Lara could hear the sounds of cleaning, as she prepared for the fairy to see how neat her surrounding were. The shout of, “perhaps I’ll get another coin for a clean room!” Came as Lara burst into giggles.

“Ma’am, Fenris is here to see you,” Bogdan came around the corner, “we’ll tend to mistress Lina. Have no fear ma’am, she’s in good hands.” 

“Where will my mother be?” Lara stopped, “I have seen precious little of her lately. Is she well?” 

“She’s begun finally going out more. She visits your brother at the Gallows, and she’s seeing a man, I believe. There is also your Uncle Gamlen, she goes to Low Town to have tea twice a week. She is with him today.” Bogdan waved Fenris in, “take care mistress Hawke. There is tension in the air out there today.” 

Smiling to Fenris, she shouted back, “be good for Master Bogdan and Sandal today. I have some errands to run about town. Do as he asks. I will be by later.” Waiting for her daughter’s reply she chuckled at the muffled ‘yes mother,’ before heading out the door.

Strolling through the city streets, she handed Fenris the letter. “Can you make sense of this?”

Glancing over it, Fenris nodded, “it seems we’re dealing with Emeric again. I wonder if he has made progress on the Kirkwall Killer.” 

“Kirkwall Killer? Maker they gave him a name.” Lara shook her head. “I hope we can see an end to this.”

“I as well. It has been floating around Kirkwall for some time now. Nearly a year since you helped Emeric.” Fenris pointed towards the Gallows, “I dislike this place.”

“Not more than I do,” she grumbled back as they entered the home of the mages, and the statues of slaves, chained together greeting them.


	14. White Lilies

“I believe I have found the Kirkwall Killer. A man named Gaspard Dupuis. He has a manor in High Town, and I need your help to go through it.” Emeric’s voice was low as he looked about, clearly concerned other’s might hear him. “You want me to break into a man’s house, based on a feeling?” Lara’s eyes were wide as she groaned loudly. “Yes, because if he knew we were coming he would hide his transgressions and then he would be free to harm again.” 

Lara thought it over, “ok. Why hasn’t the city guard looked into this?”

“They did. They gave him warning before investigating, and when they went in, they found nothing.” Grumbling he was wring his hands, “Lara, you’ve helped me before. Please, I know this man is the Kirkwall Killer.” 

Seeing him struggling and remembering the aid she’d provided him in the past she caved in, “fine. But it would be best we headed in to look about at night. It will draw less attention and clearly, he won’t be prepared. I can only hope you are correct Emeric. Maker watch over you.” Turning her back to Emeric she quickly rushed from the Gallows, Fenris on her heels as she paced back towards the Hanged Man in Low Town. 

“Are you alright, Lara?” Fenris caught up to her side and walked close to her. “No, and no. If he’s right and I do nothing, I’m aiding a murderer. If I go storming in there, and he’s innocent…” growling, she shook her head, “I’m damned if I do, and damned if I don’t.” Stomping down the steps into Low Town she was still chewing the displeasure over the incident. “You think Isabela would be up for it? It’s sort her thing, isn’t it?” 

“If you are asking me whether she regularly breaks into High Town manors, I know not.” Fenris laughed, “if she would be willing to come along, I would very much say yes.” 

“Good. I don’t know what else to do. Damnit!” Lara cursed as she pushed the door open. Heading up to Varric she plunked herself down, “ale for a weary friend?”

Varric chuckled and waved for the waitress to bring more drink. “Long day Hawke? Haven’t seen you in a while. Everything alright?”

“No, but I’d love to tell you the story for once.” Sighing Lara went into details over the last few days. She could see the line above Varric’s eyebrow deepen, clearly, he was as concerned as she was. When she was finished, there wasn’t anyone willing to say anything. Isabela threw her hand up in the air finally, “I’ll go. Piss on the guard, we’ll get this settled nice and quietly.” Lara breathed in a sigh of relief, “listen no one has to go with me. If you don’t want to take the risk, I understand.” 

All her friends started to laugh, “oh come on Hawke,” Varric chuckled, “we’d go through shit and back with you.” 

“Comforting. We just might.” Knocking back the mug of ale, she couldn’t get her mind off the incidents with the Qunari. Neither side was willing to bend, and to be impartial and fair, it was the Chantry that needed to learn tolerance. 

The rest of the afternoon went by rather calmly, surprisingly so and Lara was nervous. Something wasn’t right. Something didn’t feel right. When night fell, she wasn’t looking forward to her task. Quickly as she could, her, Fenris, Isabela, and Varric crept into the mansion, using the back entrance. “Ok, so if he’s a killer, we look for killer stuff?” Isabela shrugged as they tip toed about the manor home. 

“It looks quiet to me.” Lara sighed as they rounded a corner, only to run face first into a group of shade demons. “I was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong,” she waved everyone back to hide around the corner. Breathing heavily, she shook her head, “ok. He’s a mage. They didn’t say he was a fucking mage. And if those are HIS shades, then he’s a fucking blood mage. I’m going to slap Emeric when I see him. If I ever see him again.” 

“They are simple shades Hawke. They require a few whacks with something and they disperse back into the Fade. Nothing too hard,” Fenris tried to smile, as Lara glared at him. “A few whacks, and wake up the whole neighbourhood. He could recall them, and we have no proof. Other than we say we saw him use magic. I use magic! I am not going to the Circle!” Chewing it over she grumbled out, “the Knight-Captain is a prick.”

“I can put a few arrows down the way, clear them quick. But there is a chance this Dupuis guy will hear us coming.” Varric patted Bianca, “it’s the best we can come up with.”   
“Do it,” Lara groaned, waiting for Varric to disappear around the corner, Bianca made several low thunks and then he waved them around. Walking through the main entrance way, Lara grabbed a letter off the table. “An apology from Meredith for Emeric’s actions. Oh boy,” she groaned placing it back. 

Varric was waving her to come over to him, “he’s a blood mage alright, look at all this.” Vials and vials of blood sat along shelves and on top of a desk in what looked to be Dupuis’s study. As she picked up a bottle she heard someone cry for help. “That was close.” 

“Over here!” Fenris motioned for them to follow as he raced down a hall. Pushing the door open he found a man, standing over a frightened and wounded young woman. “Back away slowly, mage.” Fenris snarled, his hands around the hilt of his sword. 

“Wait, wait! It’s not what you think!” Gaspard Dupuis turned to face them, “I am trying to find the Kirkwall Killer. He tried to abduct this woman. I saved her.”

She was pale, and nearly frantic as Lara tried to speak with her, “miss please, what happened, we’re here to help.”

“I… white lilies. I just got some white lilies from a man I met in the market. I was supposed to meet him in Low Town…” she started to sob again. “He… he hurt me.” She held up her hand, her finger cut, pointing at Gaspard. He sighed and shook his head, “I told you. I needed to take a bit of your blood. If he comes for you again, I can track you down and save you.” 

Lara was thinking it over. Nothing made sense, but she didn’t feel that instinct about the man either, “say I believe you. What are you trying to do here?”

“I wish to stop the Kirkwall Killer and I can’t find him on my own. He has eluded everyone. From templar to city guard. I had to resort to blood magic to hope to track him down. He will claim this girl, Arlessa. There is nothing we can do to stop him. I know, I have tired before.” He hung his head, clearly unimpressed with his efforts.

“Go Arlessa,” she waved her hand, and the girl took the moment to flee. “I believe you are looking, for whatever it is worth. What do you know of him?” 

Dupuis went over every detail he had, leaving Lara with a list of things that cut nothing down. When she returned to Emeric in the morning, she would have less than when she started. “Alright, where can I find you if I need your aid?”

“Dark Town, always good places to hide in Dark Town.” Picking up a few items he rushed out the doors and into the night. 

“We’re done here, I’ll speak with Emeric in the morning. Meet me at my house if you wish to come along.” Lara kicked a lyrium bottle across the room, content to hear it smash somewhere. “Back door, best be safe.” 

Her party formed quickly that morning, interested in seeing what the templar would have to say. When they arrive, Emeric was not at his usual spot, instead stood a young girl, “excuse me, I’m looking for Ser Emeric.”

“Really? I thought you two were meeting up?” The young girl seemed shocked at the statement. “He said your letter was to meet him in Dark Town. I’m Moira by the way,”  
extending her hand to Lara she smiled politely. Lara didn’t take it, wary at what she heard, “I sent him no word. Where in Dark Town, time is important.” Moira rattled off a place and seemed unconcerned. Lara flew, as fast as her legs could take her through the city and too the nearest quick route to Dark Town. “Emeric is in danger.”  
“That much I got,” Varric snorted racing after her. “We seem to be saving everyone lately.”

‘We might not save this one,” Lara grunted as they pushed hard towards the location mentioned. Sure, enough when they showed up, they found Emeric fighting for his life against a horde of shade demons. “Hurry!” Lara yelled as Varric went to work peppering as many as he could, “they’re too close to Emeric, I can’t take a shot.” 

“Shit,” Lara, raced in, Isabela and Fenris at her side. They managed to get the shades cleared out, but not in time to save Emeric. Lara bent down, and tried to force healing magic through him, “no, no, come on Emeric, come on!” He reached up and grabbed her wrist, silencing the magic flowing from her. “Don’t. More will come. You must continue where I left off. I was killed to keep me quiet… we… were close…” he smiled and then his eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing stopped. 

“Get Moira, they should know and handle the body,” Lara turned her back frustrated at it all. Half an hour later, Moira and a small compliment of templars came. She filled them in and they removed the body. She didn’t let them know about Gaspard or breaking into the man’s house. It was too risky to mention, and she didn’t know how Moira might react. Watching as they took him away, Lara shook her head, “he was a good man. If only on the wrong side.” 

“Come on Hawke, let’s go see Lina.” Varric grinned, “she’s been bugging me for a new book and I’m working on something for her. Nothing bad, I promise.” Chuckling he was going over the tale of the Champion of Kirkwall. “There hasn’t been a Champion in Kirkwall for ages. Do you even remember the last one?” 

Pushing through the main door to her house she was stunned at the silence. “Lina? Mother?” She called out, only to see Gamlen come around the corner, “Maker, you scared me. What are you doing her Uncle?”

“I came to see your mother. She was supposed to come over to my house for tea. Our weekly tea, she is never late,” he was wringing his hands together and Lara looked about, seeing Bogdan come over. “Where is Lina and mother?” 

“Ah young Lina is over at the neighbour’s house. They are playing with their dolls. Mistress Gerard is allowing Lina to stay the night if you allow it.” Bogdan smiled, “I believe Lady Leandra is with her suitor.” 

“I know, of no suitor dwarf.” Gamlen folded his arms tightly about his chest, “what suitor?”

Bogdan pointed to a vase in the back corner of the entrance, “a male suitor ser. He sent Lady Leandra some lovely white lilies.” 

“Lil…Lilies?” Lara’s knees buckled, and she had to grip the wall beside herself to stop from collapsing to the floor. “Did you say white lilies?” 

“Yes, they were delivered this morning while you were away. Is there a problem miss? You look awfully pale.”

Gamlen quickly reached for Lara and helped her to the chair by the hearth, “speak child, you know something. Come now, out with it!” 

“The Kirkwall Killer, sends his victims white lilies just before he kills them.” The colour from Lara’s face drained and the noise filtered into white static as Gamlen rushed about and burst from the house like a man possessed. Lara shook her head, but she felt like she was a witness, staring at her actions. Varric clapped her back to reality, giving her a gloved slap across the face, “I’m really sorry Hawke, but if he has your mother we need to move. There isn’t much time and the longer we sit on our hands, the more likely some messed up shit is going to happen!” 

Half bulling over Varric she looked at Bogdan, “let the lady next door know Lina is to stay with her tonight. Whatever you do, say nothing about mother to her. Do you hear me? Not a whisper about this. Tell her I am working for the Viscount, and will return when I can. I love her, and she should have fun.” Lara swallowed hard, as Bogdan simply nodded, knowing better than to speak. Rushing out the door, Lara had one place to look, and one man she needed to find. Gaspard Dupuis. “Dark Town, Varric. We’ll stop to get Anders, and anyone else, I don’t care. Just someone… We need to find Gaspard. He may be able to help us with that blood magic.” 

“Desperate times,” Varric mumbled as they raced off through the alleys of the city, into the depths of Dark Town.


	15. All That Remains

“Just a drop. It will take us right to her. I promise,” Gaspard seemed sympathetic and there wasn’t much time. “Let me come with you, and we can stop him together.” Taking a dagger from her boot, she blew icy cool upon her palm before turning her head and slicing herself, “do it.” Clenching her fist, the blood dropped onto the ground as Gaspard worked his spell. Healing herself she watched as a portal opened to the dark Foundry in Low Town. “Quick, jump in. Everyone.” Gaspard, held his focus as Fenris, Anders, Varric and Lara jumped through.

Lara started coughing immediately, “Is that…. Embalming fluid?” Dry heaving, she pulled a cloth out of her pocket and tied it about her mouth and nose. “Maker, the smell.” Looking around she was trying to get over the foulness of the air. It was in her throat, her nose and gumming up her eyes. “We need to, do something.” 

Fenris, waved her over, “this is a horror show.” There were bodies, pieces of bodies under clothes. And as Lara came over she say a woman on her side, the same silver white hair as her mother. Touching the woman’s shoulder, she stifled a shriek, as the body flopped over to show Arlessa. “Oh, Maker, no.” 

Anders came rushing over, dropping down to check the body, “she’s been dead at least a day Hawke, we need to keep searching.” 

Lara was frantic, they were inside a building but there was nothing. No rooms, just old smelting equipment. “Where, where could she be?” 

“Over here,” Varric waved, “blood and that’s a trap door.” 

Lara wasted little time in ripping the hatch open and climbing down into the dark abyss. The smell became stronger as she descended, and she struggled to hold her stomach in. Taking each step as carefully as she could, she could hear someone talking. Following the sounds, she came into a large room that reminded her of a bedroom. “Where, what is this place?” 

Papers were scattered about the floor and she was quick to recognize the writings on necromancy. A forbidden artform in Fereldan, but embraced in Tevinter and Nevarra. She had read a bit on the subject, but these notes were incredibly in depth. More so than any text she’d read. “He… he’s trying to rebuild his wife.” Anders looked sick as he dropped a book back onto a small table next to a lounging chair. “But why does he want mother? I don’t understand.” 

“Because she looks like his dead wife,” Varric pointed up to a painting on the wall and Lara’s eyes grew wide. It was uncanny the resemblance her mother had to the painting. Had she not known better she would say it was her mother. Only the eyes were different. Not wanting to look any more at the painting she caught the edge of the book case against the wall, “look, I think, I think it’s a door.” Pulling it to the side it revealed a hidden passage and the voice she’d heard began to get stronger. Following the sound, they entered a larger room, more dingy and filthy than the others. Bits of blood and gore splattered against the floor and walls, “it’s like a butcher’s shop.” Fenris gasped as he walked forward.  
“Leandra said you would come for her,” a man began to stand, turning towards Hawke and her party, away from the chair before him. “Come to understand this. Leandra was chosen because she was special. And now she is part of something greater.” He raised his hands in the air like a priest at the pulpit. He had a grin upon his face, hands stained brown with blood as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for Lara to speak. “Where is my mother?” Lara drew her blade, holding it and feeding the crystal pulses of energy.   
He began chackling, an eerie sound that made Lara’s blood run cold. “I have touched the face of the Maker himself, and lived.” Pointing over at the chair he sighed, whimsical in his musings, “do you understand what the most powerful thing in the universe is?” Touching the chair, he seemed enraptured with it, “Love. I pieced her together from memory. Her eyes, her skin, her perfectly soft fingers, but her face eluded me. For years I searched,” he rounded the chair, touching something upon the seat. “Finally, I found you my beloved and nothing on this earth will ever part us again.” 

Shambling from the chair stood a figure, cloaked in bridal white. It twitched and awkwardly stumbled as it rose and turned, under the mage’s spell. When it stepped into the light of the room, Lara nearly fell to the floor. Stitch marks, and skin grey and sallow, with dead eyes stared back at her. Wearing her mother’s face like a mask. “You… You bastard!” She screamed, without another word she attacked. Launching a heavy bolt of lightning. 

Varric must have sensed Gaspard’s true intent, because he reacted before the boy could. Putting an arrow through his neck. With all the blood and magic, shades and skeletal warriors rose to fight them. Lara focused on the mage, storming towards him she didn’t give him a chance to rise, she slammed her blade home, breaking it at the hilt. Screaming her rage, she watched his life leave him. Turning she cast another wave of lightning, helping to level the remaining enemies. She could hear shuffling behind her and she turned just in time to catch the thing he had created. “Mother,” she began to sob, “I’m so sorry. I was too late.”

“You came,” Leandra’s voice came true from the pieced together corpse. “It’s alright little dove. I’ll get to see Bethany now and your father. But, you… and Lina…” her voice was failing. 

“I’m sorry. His magic was keeping her alive. With his death, she will pass soon.” Anders turned away to give her space. 

“Don’t cry.” Leandra gave a faint smile. “I love you, you make me so proud. You always have.” Her head lilted back, and the corpse stopped moving. Lara’s hands began to shake, and closing her eyes it all spilled over. Screaming again, electricity surrounded her, like a shield, as she cried. 

“Lara,” Fenris’s voice broke through and stopped her magic as she panted, half conscious. “Give me your hand.” He reached for her and Lara put her hand in his, everything was muffled and blurry and she didn’t remember how she got home. How she got to her room, or when she got in bed. All she remembered was Fenris’s calming voice. “I know you are saddened and angry at the loss of your mother, but remember, you had a mother. You have many wonderful memories of her. Do not let this moment forever alter those precious moments.”

“Fenris,” she mumbled under the blankets, curled up tight, “I’m so cold. Please, please don’t leave me.”

“I shall stay as long as you have need of me.”

Bogdan dealt with people coming and going and for nearly a week, Lara stayed inside the mansion. Her companions came and offered their deepest sympathies and she took them all in stride. Aveline bore the brunt of her anger, “its your fault, and the templars and the damn Circle! No one looked into this. No one stopped this when it began. For years he was able to work, for years Aveline. How the fuck did he go unchecked?!” Lara screamed and Aveline stood firm against it. “I know you are hurting Lara. And I understand your rage.”

“You understand my rage!? My mother is dead, Aveline. I…” shaking her head she turned away, escaping into the privacy of her bedroom. Lina was sitting on the bed. “Ma’am, grandmother isn’t going to come home, is she?” Lara choked up, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. “No, sweet heart. She’s gone to the Maker’s side. To be with Aunty Bethany and grandfather.”

Lina sat for a moment, as all children do when told something so heavy. It was beyond her reasoning. Looping her small hand in Lara’s she cozied into her, “you promise me, you won’t go to the Maker’s side. Will you?” 

“Of course, my dearest. I’d move the mountains to be with you. Never doubt that.” She heard the front door open and a Lina gave a winking grin, “what is it my dear?” 

“Mama, something bad is coming. I can feel it.” She fidgeted with the nug doll in her arms, looking much smaller now in her older hands. “Bad men are coming.” 

“I know.” Lara hugged Lina close to her and steeled herself. “When it happens, go with Bogdan. Do as he says and ask no questions. I won’t be far behind.” Cupping the young girls face in her palms she looked her in the eyes. “Nothing will keep me from you. I swear it. I will drown this city in lightning to get to you.” 

Lina hugged her nug doll to her chest and nodded. “Mommy, can I tell you something.”

Steps were coming up the stairs towards her room and she could tell well enough it was Bogdan and by his hurried pace, he was bringing bad news. “My dear, you can tell me anything you’d like, but I fear we’re running out of time right now. Hold that thought close to you, and ask me again when you see me.” Squeezing her shoulders one last time, her daughter nodded, and Lara kissed her forehead. Pressing her lips as hard as she could, as if it would keep the girl safe. “Be good and go play in your room. Ok?”

“Lady Hawke, you have two visitors. Both very adamant that they need your aid. Guard Captain Aveline and Serah Isabela.” 

“She is no Serah Bogdan, thank you.” Chuckling Lara rose and guided her daughter towards her room. A final squeeze of her shoulder and the girl was quickly away. Leaning over the balcony, viewing into the main parlor. “Is there something you wish to discuss or do you two plan on slaughtering each other in my house? Blood is very hard to get out of Orlesian rugs.” Aveline and Isabela were busy barking and insulting one another as Lara came down the stairs into the room with them. Whistling loudly, she clamped her hands upon her waist. “Isabela, speak first. I trust it will be quicker than Aveline’s issue.”

“I found it, Hawke. It’s here in the city. The relic. If we go get it now, I can pay off my debt. If we don’t move quickly it will move and I’ll miss my chance.” Isabela was half pleading, clear fear and desperation in her eyes. “Alright. I’ve heard you, now Aveline and then I’ll make my decision.” 

“There are two elves that have murdered a guard man. They claim to have converted to the Qun. You have dealt with the Arishok before. I need your help going to speak to him Hawke. This is serious and requires your immediate attention.”

“While I see your point Aveline, it isn’t dire. No one is going to die if I don’t follow you now. Isabela’s life it on the line, and as a friend I think it takes precedent. I shall tend to Isabela’s issue then yours. You can wait here, come with us, or go back to the barracks. Your choice.” Turning to Isabela she nodded, “we’ll need a couple more people easily. Fenris is close, swing by and get Varric?” 

“I’ll meet you at the Hanged Man. The relic is hidden in a warehouse at the docks there. We can head there once you get Fenris.” Half skipping out the door, she rushed away.   
“Coming Aveline?” Lara bit back the venom, she was still upset. Still angry everyone failed her. Failed her mother. “I will follow,” Aveline was less harsh and Lara could see the pain in her eyes. But it wasn’t comforting, and it didn’t make her wish to hold back either. “I’ll change into some armor, and be right down.”

“Take your time, I’ll get Fenris.” Aveline turned and calmly marched out the door. 

Collecting her armor, she was still angry, and this was a distraction she needed. Until she went to grab her sword. There was no blade left, only the crystal tipped hilt. “Fucking wand,” she growled. There was no choice. Were she to leave it home, she couldn’t amplify her magic. It would be too draining in a fight and there was no way around it. She would have to speak to Worthy and look into having another crafted, as quietly as possible. Looping the hilt into her waist band she tied up her hair and stormed out of her room.   
Rushing down the steps, she heard the door, “I’m going out Bogdan. Be prepared.” His voice came back as it always did, warning her to be safe. Telling her that the young mistress would be fine. Waving at Fenris and Aveline, they arrived quickly at the Hanged Man. Collecting Varric and Isabela. Varric who was more than happy to see Lara outside of her house. “I finished that story for Lina. Should have a copy printed for her by tomorrow.” Grinning he bounced along with them as they followed Isabela to the warehouse. “Here? It’s in here?” Lara pointed to the fish shack. “Maker, here?” 

Isabela waited for no one as she kicked the door in, her daggers drawn as she rushed forward. Lara cursed under her breath as she followed. “Wall-eyed Sam, where are you?” Isabela’s voice echoed through the empty room. 

“Not you too!” He groaned in response a book clutched firmly in his hands. “If it ain’t the damned grey skins, its them blood mages. Run, you fool!” 

“Not till I get that book,” she leveled a dagger at his head. 

Fenris looked over and let out a gasp, “the Tome of Koslun! That’s why the Arishok can’t leave, Hawke. That’s the relic he needs!” 

“I need it. I am very fond of my head being attached to the rest of me,” Isabela, didn’t flinch, “Hawke, please. Help me. If I get this book to Castillion, I won’t have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Please.” 

“I…” Looking around Lara shook her head, “come on, let’s get the book.” Groaning she went to reach for the tome when a fireball came sailing over her head. “Shit! Mages!” A javelin landed at her feet, “Qunari! This just keeps getting better. Take cover!” Wall-eyed Sam bolted towards the door, and Isabela gave chase, “Isabela!” Lara cried as she ducked behind a barrel of fish.


	16. Dare to Duel?

“If we hold our spots, the Qunari and Mages will face each other. We can pick of the wounded,” Fenris motioned them to stay down, as javelins and magic flew in all directions. They were pinned down. Lara was getting nervous as the smell of smoke filled the air, “we’re sitting in a fire. There is a fire.” 

“Don’t. Breath Lara, calm yourself. If you stick your head out now, you’ll lose it.” Fenris gripped her shoulders tightly, “please.”

Hearing the commotion continue, Aveline peeked over the barrel, “if we crawl to the door, we can escape without notice. They are too bound up in killing each other and the smoke is obscuring their vantage point.” Aveline led the way as Lara held barriers just over their escape path. Finally reaching the street, Lara turned and grabbed the handle to the door. Rage filling her, she clamped her hand over it, and melted it shut, “bastards.” 

“Lara!” Fenris yelled, standing over the body of Wall-eyed Sam, a note stuck with a dagger into his chest. Lara rolled her neck before ripping it off the corpse, “I’m so sorry Lara. You are have been a friend when I thought I had none. I hate to have to do this, but I can’t risk it. I need this. I hope you can forgive me. – Isabela.” 

“I feel for her,” Fenris shook his head, “I know what it is like to be hunted. I wish her the best. Now, we must face the Arishok. This incident will have gotten back to him. We are likely facing war.” Fenris gave Lara a concerned look. “Have you plans…”

“Bogdan and Sandal have plans. Lina will be safe. We should get everyone. We’ll need every bit of fighting power.” Sneering at the stump of her hilt she shook her head. “I need a staff…”

Scattering they collected the rest of their team, before heading to the Qunari compound on the other side of Kirkwall. “Did you tell Gamlen…”

“He is with Lina and the dwarves now.” Fenris nodded. “We need concern ourselves with this mess before us. Be ready. I doubt he will allow more than Aveline, you and some of her guards. Be prepared for an attack. He doesn’t know you are a mage. Don’t let him see your magic.” Fenris was rambling off things rapidly as they approached the compound. “Above all else, you cannot stop what is to come. Others have made it impossible.”

Drawing in a deep breath she nodded. Aveline’s guards met them at the gates, having waited for her. Stepping up to the front gates, a single Qunari solider held his hand out, “too many. The Arishok will not see such a large group.” Lara felt her stomach drop. It was as Fenris said and everything she feared. Aveline took control, “Just myself, Hawke, and a small compliment of guards. Is that small enough?” 

The grin that spread across the Qunari’s face made Lara’s blood run cold. It was going to happen tonight. She was thinking of Lina as they crossed the compound, aware the usual bustle of Qunari males were no where to be seen. Approaching the throne of the Arishok, she noticed the war ax in his hands. Trying not to appear nervous she was also aware of movement upon the make shift ramparts. Aveline was speaking and Lara wasn’t listening. Only focused on the Arishok and his movement. “Hawke, what do you think I should do? You understand us more than any other here.” Appearing calm, she bowed slightly, “I believe your choice would be to keep the viddathari. Grinning the Arishok was impressed, “you understand us. Now, tell me one other thing Hawke. You know why we cannot leave, why we have been stuck in this dysfunctional cess pool. Where is the tome of Koslun?”  
“It was taken by Isabela. She ran away, and I know not where she has gone.” Bracing herself she saw the shuffling of people above them, javelins in hand. She could only pray that Aveline had seen it too. “I cannot leave, and I cannot abide by this, filth. Do you know what I must do?” He sneered at Hawke, motioning with his chin to her. A sign to run and Lara began stepping backwards, slowly taking each step. “That isn’t necessary.” Aveline took over from there, half begging but it was too late. He uttered something in Qunlat and the javelins came pouring down. Around and away from Hawke, a nod from the Arishok, like he was giving her a chance. 

“Run, it’s too open,” Aveline hacked down the two guards that came at her as she turned and bolted for the compound door. All around them, they could hear explosions, and fighting. “Damnit, he had this planned.” 

“What did you expect?” Lara was frantic. “We need to reach the Viscount. They’ll head there to take control. If we get to the port, we can sail around to the gallows. Come on,” rushing down the steps she could see fighting in the streets, “we help as many as we can. Take the short cut by Gamlen’s it will lead us to the dock quicker. Look!” Pointing towards the end of the stairway she cast out, bursting the wood into splinters, “they’re cutting off street access. We need to hurry!” 

Killing the few soldiers putting up the barricade, they hurried through the streets near Gamlen’s house. Buildings on fire, and more explosions going off. “This is insanity!” Varric cried as they attacked another group, “how many are there!” 

“Enough,” Lara grunted as she cast out and fried one more. “Come on, just down this way and we’ll be at the docks. Hope they haven’t started sinking ships.” 

“You think they will do that?” Merrill sheepishly answered from the back, launching several stone fists, to level a group of Qunari, Varric’s arrows putting them down. “Yes, I do. Come on.” 

Reaching the dock area, they saw them begin to smash and light boats on fire. Lara cast out again, using the hilt like a wand to focus her energy. It was beginning to tire her, and she was glad it would a short break sailing around to the gallows. Getting everyone onto the small boat, she let Avelina and Fenris sort out the rowing. Her mind lingered back to Lina, and to Bogdan. They should be safe in the tunnels. Lay low a day or two before tunneling to the coast. Food supplies and weapons were below. Lina would be safe. She needed to focus now on saving the city, and ending this ‘conversion.’ 

“Maker’s breath, look!” Aveline pointed to the clouds of thick black smoke rolling into the sky. “They had everything perfectly planned. There was no way…”

“Bullshit,” Lara snorted. “We knew they were many. We knew they weren’t here to cause trouble. Yet time and again, people pushed and poked and now look at what they wrought.” Letting a bitter laugh pass her lips she shrugged, “I hope Petrice enjoys the sight.” 

“She won’t be enjoying anything Hawke. She had Dumar’s son killed in the Chantry while you were grieving. Sebastian Vael caught her. One of the Qunari shot her twice with arrows.” Fenris sneered, “in the end she got what she deserved. Kirkwall, does not deserve this.” 

“We head to the Viscount’s. I’ll bet the Arishok had a clean line to reach it. I’m also going to assume the Viscount is dead. Whether more are dead, I am unsure, but the longer we take the more bodies pile up.” Lara sighed, “what will happen Fenris? You understand the demands of the Qun.”

“They will take all able bodied to the Viscount’s keep. Any who resist will be killed. They will be given the choice. Convert, or die. It will take a couple days to round up everyone, but they will take the city. Door by door, person by person.” Fenris’s voice was flat, emotionless as he described the horror that would afflict those in Kirkwall. “We’re coming to dock. Be prepared. There should be little resistance here. No one will be expecting a boat.” 

Pulling along the dock, they all quietly got out. Creeping through the gallows entrance they could hear fighting. Lara saw a downed mage, clearly dead, and with desperation she picked up his staff. It was heavier than she liked, not as light at the sword, but it felt powerful. Powerful enough, she hoped. Rising up she just caught the wave of Qunari. “Incoming,” she yelled as she cast a barrier up, impressed with how much easier it was, and stronger. 

Focusing on keeping her friends safe she cast when needed, peppering her targets with chain lightning until they were certain they had leveled the group. “Alright, just over here and we can…” It was like being hit with a shield rush. Taking her to the ground. Everything fizzled, and her vision blurred as she struggled to get up. Coming straight at her was a Qunari mage. Saarabas. She began to pool her energy, trying to cast even a barrier, but her ears were buzzing with sound. “No…” she mumbled out, getting to one knee. Reaching for the sword that wasn’t there. As the Saarabas Began to conjure a spell, its hands glowing as it hummed in its throat. But then, its magic dispelled and it began to look about, only to be run through by a large two-handed sword. 

Lara was struggling to get to her feet, Fenris tugging on her as the body of the Saarabas dropped to reveal the Knight-Commander herself. “Are you alright?” She muttered before seeing the staff in Lara’s hand. “I will let this go for now. We need help quelling this uprising.” Seeing something from the corner of her eye she strolled over and pulled an elven man up onto his feet, “good to see you still live Orsino.”

“Perish the thought. Who would you argue with?” Dusting himself off he turned back to Hawke. “Thank you for the aid. We must get to the Viscount’s keep. I overheard them taking people there, and their Arishok is there as well.” 

“Let’s go,” Lara staggered forward, before Anders healing magic swirled through her. “Plans?” Orsino and Meredith started arguing instantly. Aggravating Lara’s throbbing head, “Enough!” she waved her hands. “This is getting us no where and people are dying. If you two fools can’t work together this city will fall!” She snapped her jaw shut immediately, seeing Carver come over to Meredith, “Knight-Commander, my sister is knowledgeable and may provide aid in more ways then one. We should at least hear her out.” 

Meredith went to clap back, say something untoward about Lara’s magic, but Lara didn’t give her the chance. “We need a distraction. Clear the way to get in. They’ll have it heavily under guard. We need to thin their numbers, or charging in will get us all killed and solve nothing.” 

Orsino grinned, “allow me,” twirling his staff in his hand he began to move towards the building. “What are you doing Orsino?” Meredith barked back, her men gathering behind her. “I’m showing the Qunari why mages are to be feared.” 

Everyone watched as Orsino calmly strolled up the steps to the keep. Casting only once he was close enough to get their attention. Launching several fireballs into the group that exploded on impact. Qunari howled and gave chase. Orsino using flames and magic to whittle their numbers. “We must join the fight,” Meredith growled as she pushed her men to aid, “see to he Viscount. If you can handle such things.” 

Lara rolled her eyes as the templars joined in the attack, drawing further away from the Keep. “Let’s get in there.” Their distraction worked, and it was easy enough to get into the building. Too easy and Lara could see why. Inside the Keep the Qunari had hunkered down. If it wasn’t for Lara’s rapid barrier reaction, her team would be dead. People ducked behind the massive pillars as she cursed, just nearly being missed by a javelin. “Shit. We’re pinned. Again!” Grumbling Lara had enough. Summoning a lightning storm, she cast it over the area inhabited by the Qunari. Anger poured from her, white hot as the lightning rained down and slaughtered the group covering the door. When there came no further sounds she let the spell go and dropped to one knee. 

“Here,” Anders passed her a lyrium potion and helped her to her feet. “We have a clean shot into the Viscount’s throne area. Come on, we need to hurry.” He pushed more healing waves over her as they half hobbled up the steps towards the two massive doors to the throne area. 

Drinking down the potion, Lara cautiously threw open the door, ready with a barrier. “Hawke,” the Arishok’s voice called out, and a string of Qunlat that had the guards by his side, still their weapons. “Arishok,” she returned his name, stepping over the severed head of Dumar. “Can we not see reason and discuss this?” 

“There is nothing to discuss. We cannot leave, and this cannot continue. The Qun is clear in it’s demands.” Rising from the throne he trudged down the steps, stopping at the first flight. “Only the tome can change what has happened.” 

“I…” hearing footsteps behind her Lara was prepared. Not prepared for what happened next. Isabela came stomping through the door, the book in her arms. “If you get this, you’ll leave. Have it, and go.” Isabela handed the tome to a guard, who quickly rushed up to hand it to the Arishok. He took a moment to look it over, inspecting it before raising his head to look at Lara. “We will take the tome, and the thief with us, and leave.” 

“No,” Lara shook her head, “you have the book, as you asked. As you stated, now you leave.” 

Chuckling the Arishok grinned, “basalit-an, you speak well, but the thief has assaulted the Qun and it demands her imprisonment.” Lara looked over at Isabela and stood firm, “no. Is there no other way?” 

Placing the book back in the arms of the guard, he drew his ax, “one other way to satisfy the Qun. A duel, to the death. If I win, we continue our conversion. If you win, the Qunari take the tome and leave.” He ran his finger down the edge of the blade, his eyes hungry as he sneered at Lara. “If I say no, what are the consequences?” 

“We will attack, you, your friends, the city and take it by force. Unless you can stop us,” again his voice was low and menacing. Yet, she could sense excitement and perhaps relief in her words. She remembered, he had no idea she was a mage. Weighing her options, she knew there was no other choice, yet he easily towered two feet over her head, and a foot wider as well. It would not be an easy fight, and he would push her to the breaking point. “I accept your duel.” 

Everyone gasped in the room, both hostage and party member. The staff she had picked up, had a blade at the tip, and she was fairly confident it was sharp. At least sharp enough to do the job. She would have to keep her distance from him, not easy in the wide-open room, only two support pillars for cover. Her energy had returned, thanks to the lyrium potion and now she was watching as he calmly strode down the steps towards her.


	17. Demands of the Qun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Some blood, gore, nothing I'd consider back but others may not feel the same. Either way there it is.

Everyone in the room, back away. Giving them space to move, as the doors to the chamber were shut and held closed by two of the largest Qunari in the room. Lara wasn’t nervous, not like she expected to be. But it was the image of her daughter, five years of life, huddled in the dark hidden cellar of her home. Waiting for her mother, praying to the Maker the horror above would stop. She wasn’t going to let her daughter lose the last bit of family left. Spinning the staff in her hand she watched the Arishok pick up a second ax. There was no plan, other than, don’t let him hit you. Counter when you can, dodge and strike. Use magic when he’s in close. 

He was grinning, as he paced in a circle, forcing her to the center, challenging himself, she figured. Malcolm had taught her to face an armed opponent, with a staff, with a sword. He was bigger than her at the time, stronger and he focused-on blocking, and glancing the stronger blows. Relaxing more she waited for him to make the move. He did not hesitate. Charging at her, axes both high in the air. He swung wide, but countered his miss quick enough, and Lara just missed the blades as they swung by her face. 

All the noise about her was gone. She was in the battle tunnel. If someone was speaking, she didn’t hear them. Instead she countered, stabbing the blade down into the Arishok’s foot, causing him to howl and drop one ax. Wrenching the blade out, she was sure he would be at least partially hobbled. Maybe even make the fight fair. She was wrong, as he wheeled up and smashed his fist into her face. Sending blood and spit in an arch as she flew backwards, stumbling to catch herself. It stung, as being hit usually did, but cold magic flooded to her face, numbed it enough to focus. Spitting the blood from her mouth she shook her head. He was angry. 

Planting her feet, she spun the staff again, waiting from him to react. He was slower, and he didn’t reach for the neglected weapon. Instead he roared at her, and charged again. Dodging the first swing, she knew he could arch it around a few more times. As he lifted to change the motion of the arch, she lunged forward, head butting him in the nose and opening up a gush of blood and what she could only assume was cursing. Backing away she took the moment to try to attack with her bladed end, slashing at him, in a calculated arch. It caught him, digging in deep and cutting his shoulder pads off. Blood beginning to seep from the gashing wound. 

“Yield, and live.” She yelled, not wanting to truly take his life. “I cannot.” He chuckled, as the blood continued to pour, his arm immobile with the depth of the cut. “You can get healing, leave here, and live. Stop.” She couldn’t understand, as he struggled to put the ax in his only good hand. “This is madness!” 

“It is the demands of the Qun!” He went for her again, and her footing failed, cutting a deep line across her cheek from her ear to her nose, and she screamed. With the momentum pushing him forward he kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling across the floor. 

Coughing hard, and her face burning she felt the rage bubble up. Spike inside of her. Rising to her knees she focused, everything she had into her hands. Casting a tight orb of pure energy. It sparked and jittered and she began to cackle at the horrified look upon the Arishok’s face. “So, be it.” She growled as she yelled, casting with everything that was left inside of her. The Arishok, shook violent, his body trapped by the electricity as it burned out his nerves, seared his flesh and melted his organs. His eyes leaking down his face, as his mouth fell open, the scream dying upon the bubbling remains of his tongue. 

Lara released the spell and using the staff beside her, she stood up. Blood still trickling down her cheek, warm and itchy. “I have won the duel. The Qun demands you leave.” Glaring down the Qunari, none met her eyes. Taking the tome, they each walked over the still smoking corpse of their fallen leader. Once outside, Lara could hear a retreat sound, and the explosions instantly stop. 

“Healing would be appreciated,” she half grimaced at Anders as he hurried to her side.

“Is it over…” Meredith broke through the open door, her blade still slick with blood. Her eyes flew wide as she caught sight of the Arishok, crumpled upon the floor. Dumar’s head a few feet from him. “Maker… you?”

Aveline grinned, “yes. She faced the Arishok in single combat, and won.” As Anders healed her face he shook his head, “I’m sorry Hawke, but there will be a scar. I can’t do much more. I can fix your nose, and lip.” Smiling he eased the magic through her, pulling away the pain and sealing the skin. “Thank you,” she gave a half smile as she returned her attention to Meredith. “Yes, the Qunari should be leaving the city, no further will come of them. For now.” 

Orsino grinned wide, “our new Champion of Kirkwall!” The crowd of shocked and terrified nobles clapped and cheered at Orsino’s proclamation. Lara could see the anger in Meredith’s eyes. Something that made her feel uncomfortable. Waving to the room, Anders finished, she apologized. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to get home. I’m sure you all need to get home. We will rebuild, and we will be strong. Tomorrow, there will be sun, and we will rise.” Hearing the crowd cheer louder she eased her way past Meredith, her Knight-Captain letting out an angry puff as she walked by him. 

Her group, half followed her, only Fenris sticking close, concerned for her. “Does it…”

“Like hell,” she groaned, touching the puckered skin, “just what I wanted. A going away present.” Shaking her head, she felt her body begin to ache, the adrenaline wearing off. “I need to get to Lina. Fenris… would you come with me.” Taking his hand, she held it tight. Fenris would make it easier on Lina. The scar upon her cheek would have the young girl upset and thankfully Fenris was unharmed. “Of course. It will be difficult with the mess, but we’ll get to her.”

Wooden barricades blocked off choke points in the city, meant to funnel those into a capture zone. Lara used what little energy she had left to shatter the ones in the way. Reaching her home in High Town, she was thankful to see it untouched. With no lights, and no sound coming from inside, they must have passed it over. Finding the door locked, she took the key from her side pouch. Quietly as she could, she and Fenris got inside. Their friends staying in the entry way. Lara quickly headed to the larder, and pulled back the hidden trap door, “Lina, it’s safe to come out. Bogdan, Sandal, the Qunari have left the city.” 

Hearing scratching, she backed up to let them out. Holding her hand out, she lifted Sandal up, then Lina and Bogdan last. Lina wasted little time in wrapping her arms around her mother. “Mama!” She cried seeing her mother’s face. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” Trying to smile she turned back, “I brought someone to see you. He was very worried for you,” waving her hand back Lina let out a squeal as she jumped and dashed towards him, “Fenny!” 

Fenris nearly tumbled over with the little girl’s force, “oh Fenny you’re safe too!” She looked up to see Varric, Isabela, Anders and Merrill standing by. “You’re all safe! Oh, thank the Maker.” Giving Fenris one final squeeze she turned first toward Varric, “Uncle Varric!” 

Lara stood back, watching her hug each member before turning back to her mother, “can they stay? We didn’t have time to make dinner…”

“Of course, my dear. They can all stay for dinner. Bogdan, if you don’t mind, we’re going to have a few extra seats filled tonight.”

It took a week before all the barricades in town were completely removed and life started to return to normal. Lara’s cheek scabbed up, and healed over, leaving a long pink scar. Lina spent nearly all of her free time with her mother, Fenris and her favourite ‘Uncle’. He chuckled warmly handing her the book he’d loosely written about the old Champion of Kirkwall. He promised her, he would update it with some more recent stories. Which made Lina very excited. 

Lara was still grieving, still struggling with the ideas surrounding everything, and Lina had asked to go over to play with the neighbour’s daughter. With her daughter out, she found the house too quiet. Far too quiet. Pacing back and forth in the parlor Barker let out a concerned whimper, “I know I’m pacing.” He whined again, “I’m alright.” Barker let out a sharp bark, in response she threw up her hands, “you’re right a walk would do me well.” Kicking her house shoes off she grabbed her boots. Debating for a moment she grabbed her staff. With her new title as Champion of Kirkwall, she was untouchable by the Circle. Something she knew would drive the Knight-Commander crazy. 

Walking into the streets, she didn’t really want to walk alone. Fenris was close and she was looking for a reason to call upon him. After all the fuss and mess of the city she had let him devote his time in Lina. Her sixth birthday had come and past during the week and Lara couldn’t tear the two apart. Now, things were beginning to return to some semblance of normal. If you classified the constant bickering of Orsino and Meredith. 

Strolling towards Fenris’s mansion, she could hear the sounds of metal clanging coming from inside, and she rushed through the open door, “Fenris!”

“Up, here!” He growled as he slammed his sword through another slaver. “Danarius’s men.”

“You will not take him,” Lara growled as she cast out, quickly cutting down a man before her with the bladed staff. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man, in mage robes standing close to the door, away from the battle. He was clearly nervous and not expecting anyone to be about to lend aid. Thrusting her hand out, she brought him to his knees, twitching on the floor. 

Fenris glowed, bright white as his hand phased through the hunter’s chest before him. Gripping his heart, he crushed it in his hand, before phasing back out of his body. “Don’t let the mage leave!” 

Lara continued to pepper the men to the last, as Fenris fought his way down the stairs and towards the downed mage. Lara could hear Fenris growling at the man as she leveled the last hunter. Rushing over she witness Fenris snap the mage’s neck. “Fen…”

“Hadriana!” he was furious, and his markings lit up, causing Lara to take several hurried steps backwards. Fenris calmed, shaking his head as the markings faded, “I am sorry.”  
“If these men tracked you here, we need to find Hadriana or whomever and put an end to this!” Lara took a tentative step towards him. “We can go now, just need to collect…”  
“Varric, and I don’t care who else…” he threw up his hands, exhaustion from the fight and anger mixing into a heady brew of pain. Storming towards the door he shook his head, “leave the bodies, I’ll tend to the mess later.” 

Lara followed Fenris as he went about collecting Varric, and since Isabela was drinking at the bar, he asked her to come too. From the Hanged Man they were led out to the Wounded Coast, no one speaking much. Fenris was a man possessed as he hurried towards the old slaver boat holds along the shore. Lara figured out what he was looking for. She picked up the fresh tracks leading into a cave, a few slavers coming out. Casting out, she leveled the small group, “I guess they’re in there.” Their group hurried through the entrance encountering a compliment of men. 

Taking the upper hand by surprising them they quickly quieted the slavers. “What… what is that?” Lara pointed towards a table, the dead eyes of an elven slave staring at them. Blood dripping down the edges onto the floor. “Maker… they bled him to death. Why?”

“Blood magic,” Fenris snarled. “In Tevinter this is as common a practice as breathing. If only for the pursuit of more power. Mages, drunk on bloody power.” He pointed down the long corridor towards the back half of the slaver’s den. “The blood leads this way. We’ll find Hadriana huddled in the back.”

Rushing through Lara called them to stop. Hiding in a corner, Lara caught sight of a young elven girl, “Maker, are you alright?” She knelt down to take the terrified girls’ hand. “They bled Papa. I don’t understand, the Magister always loved Papa’s soup. Why is this happening?” she was crying as she stumbled to her feet. Lara eased her to a seat nearby, “it’s ok. Everything will be ok.” 

“I… I can work. I can cook, and clean. Not as well as Papa,” she was wringing the edge of her apron as her doe eyes plead with Lara. “Go to Kirkwall, High Town. Find the house with this crest,” she pointed to her shirt, the family emblem on her chest. “Bogdan, a dwarf, will greet you. Tell him, Lara Hawke sent you, and offered you a job. Tell him your skills and he will get you set up.” Patting the girl on the shoulder, she could see the bright smile upon the girl’s lips. “Of course! Thank you, I’ll go now. I’ll work hard, I promise.”  
“I didn’t know you had slaves,” Fenris snorted. 

“No slaves. She will work and earn an honest wage. Free to come and go as she pleases.” Easing herself back to a full stand she looked toward the back of the cavern, “we should move.”

Fenris hung his head as they walked, slightly slower now, “forgive me Lara… I…”

“This is difficult for you. I am aware of the pain. Please, let’s deal with Hadriana. I don’t want her coming after you again.” Giving him, a reassuring smile, they pushed towards the back room. Sounds of panicked movement came from behind a thick steel door. Twirling her staff, she gave him a nod as his hand phased through the door, breaking the lock within before he kicked the door open. 

Inside Hadriana was nervously spinning a spell in the corner, corpses, skeletal warriors, and shades surrounding her. Lara reacted instantly, casting a lightning storm, as Hadriana threw up a barrier. Fenris raced through the horde and began slamming his blade down, over the barrier repeatedly and Lara could see it shudder as it began to fail. Fenris kicked her over, canceling the spell holding the spirits she’d bound to the undead corpse walkers. 

“Fenris, stop, don’t!” She plead, scrambling backwards, pinning herself against the wall. “I have information. Your past, you have family! Stop!” Lara stood firm, watching as Fenris lowered to the woman’s level, “speak.” 

“You, you give your word, you won’t kill me?” She held her hands up to her face, all fight taken from her. “You have my word, now tell me what you know.” Hadriana dropped her hands and told Fenris of a sister. A sister who was a tailor, and in the service of a Lord Erimond. “Not a slave?” He questioned, watching her eyes as she nodded rapidly, stumbling over her words. It was over before Hadriana had any clue what was going to happen. His marks lit up, quicker than Lara thought they could and with Fenris’s body blocking her view all she could hear, was Hadriana’s final gasp of air. Her body slumping to the floor. 

“Fenris!” Lara yelled as his hands shook. “Are you…”

“No, I am not alright!” He growled turning back, his face red. “This…” he seemed to catch himself, looking at Lara, “I need some time.” Lara stood, powerless to do a thing as he marched out of the cavern, not uttering another word as he left them all standing there.


	18. Times Change

Lara walked back to Kirkwall, with Varric and Isabela, unsure what to think. Unsure what had happened. “Broody’s been through a lot. I was kinda hoping he was done with the slave shit. Damn.” Varric shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “I hope he’s alright.” 

“Best to let him get some air.” Isabela nodded, sauntering towards the Hanged Man. “He could use a few drinks. He rare has more than a mug. Shame really.” 

Lara nodded, not offering another word, “I, I’m going to head home. Lina should be home by now. I… I need to spend some time with her. With Mother…” She choked the word out, feeling it stick, thick and heavy in her throat. Varric’s hand was warm against hers. “I have a responsibility to her. She misses her grandmother… I miss her…” 

Varric didn’t know what to say, allowing his hand to rest on hers until she turned towards her home in High Town. She was thankful for the comfort, and knew well enough it came from a place of love. Walking through the front doors of her house, it was quiet. Too quiet, “Bogdan? Sandal?” She called down the hall, but there was no reply. Strolling to her message desk she saw a small stack of letters and one sitting on top in Bogdan’s particular writing. Picking it up she unfolded the parchment, “gone shopping at the market, mistress Lina is gone for the night to the neighbours. Your new servant is with us. We will be back later. -Bogdan.” Chuckling she drew in a deep breathing, hearing Barker let out a soft snort. “You’re right, this is the first bit of silence I’ve had in months. And, I hate it.” She balled up the letter and tossed it into the fire. Everywhere she looked the house reminded her of her mother. Trying not to let it all sink her down she was glad the front door softly clicked open, “Bogdan, am I ever glad you’re home. I can’t stand this silence. Please, let me help with groceries.” Turning she let out a soft gasp, Fenris hanging his head low, greeted her instead. “I’m sorry, I thought you were Bogdan. He… Are you alright?” She wanted to take a step forward, wanted to do something. Hesitating she didn’t move as he came towards her. 

“I… I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier.” He wasn’t looking in her eyes, he was speaking while looking off to the side. Clearly uncomfortable, and unsure in his words. “I was not myself.”

Offering a warm smile, she didn’t move, still afraid, “I was worried for you. I… this must have been hard for you.”

“When I was still a slave Hadriana would torment me. Deny me my meals, prevent me from sleeping. Because of who she was, there was nothing I could do.” Drawing in a ragged breath he shook his head, “the thought she might escape me. I… I couldn’t let her go.” Giving a weak nod, his shoulders dropped, “I didn’t come here to burden you, I am sorry. I… perhaps, I should just leave.” 

Boldness took over against thought and as he turned from her, she reached out, gently gripping his arm, “you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” As her fingers touched his arm, his marks flared, and he turned. She was back peddling as quickly as she could, the few steps from the wall beside her desk. His hands pinned her with force, knocking the air from her lungs. With that sound, he snapped from his panic reaction. Eyes opening wide at the possible damage he could have done. 

Lara was seeing stars. Trying to take in calming breathes as she saw his eyes soften, “Lara, I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t want to…” Yet he didn’t release the pressure against her biceps, holding her to the wall. “I… Lara…” his eyes softened, and Lara caught her breath, if only in time for him to take it away once more. When his lips came crashing against hers, she wasn’t expecting it. Nor was she expecting the shock wave of emotions to flood in with it. His lips were soft, and hungry as he kissed her. Instinctively she puts her hands on his hips and he moaned into her mouth. Purring her name and it overwhelmed her. She was seeing stars, bursting bright and vibrant behind her lids as he held her against the wall. When he broke the kiss his eyes scanned hers, fear and concern knit up tightly as he released her arms. 

“Don’t go,” she sighed again, this time softer and more urgent. Needing and wanting. Again, she reached for him, and again he snatched her wrists. Pinning them over her head she let out a sinful gasp. Eyes locked together, neither moved. Chests heaving in sync, hearts thumping hard in their chests. Both moved in that instant. Fenris’s hands clamping onto her hips as he pulled her into him. Her lips crashing against his once more. 

It was all a blur. Hungry, neglected bodies undulating against each other in carnal want. When Lara awoke in her bed, she was naked, and suddenly aware that Fenris was clothed, standing by a roaring fire in her bedroom hearth. “Is, everything alright?” He was staring into the fire, eyes locked upon the flames as they danced along the fresh log. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Lara wrapped the blanket about herself, and sat up in bed, “Are you alright? What’s wrong? Is it your markings?” She was panicking. Something was wrong, why wouldn’t he look at her. “They are fine,” his voice held the lie and Lara could hear it. “For a moment, I had my memories back…” he sighed, dropping his arms by his side in defeat. “Then they were gone.” 

“Something triggered your memories? This is great news!” Lara could see him flinch and she shook her head, “don’t you want them back?” 

“I… I do not know. This is all too much. It’s… I need to go, I’m sorry.” Fenris half ran from her room, quietly clicking the latch behind him on the way out. 

Lara was dumbstruck and unsure what to think, if there was anything to think of at all. In the coming days and weeks, he showed up less, and less. Only when Lina called upon him or was home. Lara made an effort to avoid him. It cut her to the core that he would throw away everything to do with her. But soon she became busy again. Nobles, and the city always needing her aid, and her daughter took up a large amount of her time. On the girl’s eighth birthday she asked her mother to come to her room. “What did you want to show me Lina?” Lara happily bound of up the steps and into the young girls room. “Mother, look.” Lina closed her eyes, her hands held together tightly. When she opened both, brightly coloured butterflies, made of magic fluttered about the room. “Do you like them mother? Aunty Merrill taught me how to do that.”

Lara dropped to her knees and held her arms wide, “oh my precious child, they are as beautiful as you are.” Happy tears mixed with fear as she gripped her daughter tightly. There was work to do, time to invest in her training and to keep her safe. Fenris was a painful thought, one she was glad to be distracted from and Lina offered her the most beautiful moments.   
Another two years past by, in what felt like a blink of Lara’s eye. Fenris still came around, even after he learned Lina was a mage. In fact, he seemed to spend a larger amount of time with the young girl. Speaking in hushed tones of the dangers of wanting power. Of reaching for the stars, when she could not reach the lowest tree branch. “We cannot exceed what we are,” he reminded her. “We can only control what we become.” Lara loved that line. It wasn’t Fenris’s and she knew well enough it was some book he’d read, but it stuck with Lina and she regarded him with admiration. “You’re a very brave man, Fenny,” always the nickname from her youth. “Mother is lucky to have you in her life.” Lina’s smile made Lara feel at peace, even if the subject was sore. 

Fenris and Lara hadn’t spoken on that night. Hadn’t uttered a single word about it in all those years. Instead they had existed as if nothing occurred. Only Isabela and Varric hearing the sorrow pour from Lara’s lips on the nights when the ale kept flowing. There was something about Fenris and from the moment he left her side that night she took in no one else. Looked and sought after no one else. She fine tuned her efforts into Lina. By the time the young girl turned nine she was a force. Strong willed like her mother and developing into as equally quick witted young child. 

Taking Lina on a walk through High Town, she caught the tale end of an overly public spat between the Knight-Commander and First Enchanter. Rolling her eyes, she let out a huff, which Lina immediately caught. “Mother, why do they fight so?” 

“Both believe they are right, no matter how wrong they are. Both refuse to aid the other, and build trust. It is a nightmare that knows no end and drags down those who stray too close.” Lara pulled her closer as Orsino pointed towards them, “you, Champion, will you not hear the plight of the mages? The insanity the Knight-Commander levels at us?”   
Before she could utter a word back the Knight-Commander growled her defense, “we are doing our jobs! To protect the innocent people of Kirkwall from blood magic. Our own Champion’s mother…”

“Don’t you dare,” Lara returned the growl. “My mother was killed by a maniac. One, both of you failed to find!” Pointing her fingers towards the two she snarled, “it would make no difference were my mother, slain in an alley by a templar, then by a mage. Death is death and while both of you fools fight, nothing is accomplished. Both of you have blood on your hands!” 

The gathered crowd stood stunned, but it seemed Meredith wasn’t ready to give up, “no templar has…”

“Ser Varnell. He was one of your own and he was one of the main instigators of the Qunari. The reason why Viscount Dumar lost his head! His blood, and those that died in the slaughter are on your hands. Do not feign innocence to me, Knight-Commander. I see wrong on both sides, and neither wishing to admit it, or correct it.” Lara stood firm, unbending as the Knight-Commander ground her teeth, trying to hush the bubbling crowd. 

“That will be enough,” Grand Cleric Elthina came slowly strolling through the crowd. “Orsino, go back inside, you do no good out here with such words.” Giving him a pleasant smile she waved her hand to stop Meredith, “he can find his own way. You should return to your quarters. Cool your head before you make another error in judgement. I am sure your Knight-Captain is seasoned enough to handle the days work.” Meredith snarled at Lara a moment more before flipping on the diplomatic smile. “Of course, your Grace. Forgive me.” Bowing she marched back towards the templar’s barrack. “This is over, everyone, go about your day. Maker watch over you.” Waving her arms to the crowd people began to disperse. 

“A word, Champion?” Elthina drew in close, tipping her head at Lina. “You seem to have a calm grasp on the situation, and I’m sure I don’t need to go over how it appears.”   
“Not even slightly,” Lara tried to maintain a sense of calm, but truth be told she had little regard for the Grand Enchanter as well. She was no fool. Elthina’s power was the Chantry. The power to remove the Knight-Commander, change something, do something, and instead she let the wounds between the two factions grow and fester. Sitting safely behind her holy red banners, and Maker. “You have come to me for a reason, your Grace. Is there something needed of me?” 

“And if I were to say there was? What would you do?” Elthina stopped and looked Lara in the eyes, catching Lina’s at glance. “I will not disavow my own code or do something wrong.” Lara chose the words carefully, not trusting the old woman before her. Very aware of the power she wielded if not used. “Good. Then I will send letters to your home? There are some things Kirkwall needs taken care of, Champion. I would hope you care enough for your home to lend aid when called upon.” Turning back to her walk she smiled again, “good day to your both. May the Maker bless you both.” 

Lara quickly tended to the small shop with Lina in the High Town market before hurrying to get her home. “Mother, I don’t trust them.” Lara laughed placing the basket of fresh fruit on the table, “neither do I. But I must aid the city in whatever way I can. This is our home, dear. We must see that it remains a place to live.” Smiling, she turned to Lina, “go get your study materials. Best to go over some lessons before dinner.” 

“Yes, mother,” Lina skipped off towards her room. Lara didn’t want to tell her the truth. Tell her the fighting between the mages and templars had grown. So much so, that it seemed almost inevitable that something once again was going to threaten the city. Threaten the life she had managed to create for them. Lara didn’t believe in the Circles as they were. They needed to be more like schools, training academies and maybe even necessary, but not prisons as they were now. Now, just inspired fear, hatred and abuse from all angles. Templars, weren’t the problem. They were but an arm of the Chantry and there in lay the problem. If the Maker loved all his children and created them all in his image, then he must love mages. Love them as they were a part of his image. Shaking the thought the sound of a knock at the door, broke her from the moment. She could hear Bogdan’s muffled conversation before the door shut and his feet came tapping softly towards them. “I have letters here for you ma’am. A few more while you were away. They are on your desk, as usual.” 

Lara thanked him, and Bogdan smiled brightly before he disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving her alone. Taking the moment, she plodded to the desk to mull over the new mail. Surely it couldn’t all be bad right? Plucking letter after letter up she had two private requests to speak to both the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander. Groaning she knew it was the beginning of the end. Soon, all too soon, something had to give. There was a letter from Anders, and one from Varric. Scanning over Anders letter it was a request to speak to him in private, something to do about Justice. Putting it back down she gave her full attention to Varric’s letter. ‘Bartrand’, the name drew an instant reaction from her. “I think I’ve got it on good information, Bartrand is back in Kirkwall. He’s rented out a mansion in High Town, not far from you, cheeky bastard. Want to go pay our old friend a visit? Bianca misses him.” 

“Mother, I have my study books. I’m ready for my lesson.” Lina was bright and excited as she stood at the top of the stairs, leading into the study. “Alright, go set up, I’ll be there in a moment.” Lara flashed her a bright smile, as she grabbed a quill and fresh sheet of paper. Writing a note down, she called for Bogdan. “Would you have this letter delivered to Varric? He should be at the Hanged Man in the upper floor. Thank you.” Bogdan bowed and taking the letter quickly disappeared. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Lara spent her time with Lina. She was so proud at how quickly her daughter picked up the lessons. The same lessons her father taught her all those years ago, she was now passing down to Lina. “Remember, in your mind you are most powerful. No demon can take you without you letting them. You can always win, in your mind.” Lina scribbled away in her little book, eyebrows furrowed in focus. “I want you to practice the barrier, be careful on the use of your mana. Once it is depleted you will feel weak, and dizzy. You will be in danger.” 

“Mama?” Lina put her quill down for a moment, a questioning look upon her face. “What do you do to stop that? How do you protect yourself?” Lara came over and gripped her daughter’s shoulders, dipping in to kiss her cheek, “my dearest, I will teach you to use a blade and staff. As my father did for me. Lyrium potions can be hard to come by. Especially in Kirkwall. Best to not rely on your magic, instead use it as your emergency weapon. Keep is secret, until you have no other choice.” Patting her shoulder, she heard Orana call up for dinner. “Come little one. Time to fuel that mind and body.” 

Eating together, Lina was tired from her exercises and after she helped Orana clear down the table she excused herself to bed. Lara tucked her in and kissed her good night before heading to her room. It had been some time and she had gotten a commissioned set of armor. A gift from the city, the blacksmith claimed. It took half a week to tailor correctly to her form, but it was a work of art. Since her battles she grew used to the feel of the staff. Strapping on her new armor, and grabbing her staff, she stopped at the entrance, “get some rest, don’t stay up on my account.” Smiling she left Orana and Bogdan to turn down for the evening. 

Pacing out into the night air she caught the glint of Bianca out of the corner of her eye. Racing over she smiled, “couldn’t wait, could you. I’m assuming you did a look over? Asked around even with that sly tongue of yours.”

“Of course,” chuckling he waved her over, where Fenris and Anders were bickering in low breaths. “Figured we’d get the team together. Everyone got screwed. Best to get their pound of flesh.” Poking Anders in the ribs, he returned his attention to Lara. “I haven’t seen anyone come or go from the place. It’s been quiet, too quiet. Still not enough to go through the front door. Best to go in the back.” 

Gathering together Lara looked about the streets. Not a soul to be seen, “let’s move now. I don’t want to wait till either the guard or the templars come to patrol. This is personal, and I doubt any of us want to be interrupted while we catch up with our dearest friend.” 

Quickly as they could they slipped around the back, waiting while Varric deftly picked the lock, “alright, quick and quiet,” leveling Bianca to a ready position, he led the way into the eerily quiet house.


	19. Bitter Pills

“What did you do to them Bartrand!” Varric yelled, tears in his eyes, as his brother rambled on about hearing a song. Twisting a knife into the leather strap wrapped around his palm. “Bartrand!” 

“I don’t think he can hear you,” Lara patted him on the shoulder, “it’s not worth it.” 

Varric’s hand shook, as he held Bianca, aiming at Bartrand. He stood there, watching Bartrand in his crazed mania, pacing back and forth, “damnit!” He cursed loudly, lowering his sidearm. “I can’t do it. I want to do it, but not like this. This isn’t Bartrand, its… some drooling mindless…” he yelled as he shook her his. “I’ll have someone come and take him. He… damnit!”

Anders cast out and numbed Bartrand’s mind, “this is the best I can do. It will make him more pliable to get him somewhere safe and keep him safe.” Anders helped walk Bartrand to the door, where Varric was already waiting. “I’ll take him from here, with your help, please Blondie. Hawke, come round the Hanged Man tomorrow, I… drinks?” He let a weak smile cross his lips, before he began to walk off with Anders. 

Lara was set to return home, ignoring Fenris’s presence until he cleared his throat, “is there something I can do for you?” Turning to face him the words came out colder and harsher than she intended but it was too late to retract them. Relaxing her shoulder, she let out a puff of air, “I’m sorry, that was unfair of me. Is everything alright?”

“I… I don’t know who else to turn to.” Fenris was kicking at stones, staring at his feet. “I found my sister, Lara.” His voice was shaky as he went about telling her a bit about her. The few letters he exchanged. “I sent her coin. Enough to come visit. She… she is set to arrive on a ship in the next day or two. And… Varric gave her a room at the Hanged Man. I… I’m afraid.” 

“Afraid she is Danarius, or will bring Danarius? I can see that. If you are trying to ask me to come along, I will. Let me know when the boat arrives and I…” 

“Thank you,” his voice was lighter now, and the smile less forced upon his lips. “I… how is Lina’s training going?” He waved her to walk with him, towards her house. A block or two away. “She is progressing very well, and quickly. She’s a great study. I only wish I had some of the books father trained us with.” Sighing she shook her head, “I’ve lost too much, I won’t lose Lina too.” 

“She is a smart young girl,” Fenris nodded. “You have raise her well.” 

Lara smiled, she rarely got compliments, and it was always welcome when it came to Lina. “Thank you.” Shaking her head, she sighed, looking up at the bright starry sky. “It’s all falling apart Fenny. There will be blood in the streets soon and I can’t stop it. The only one that can, won’t.”

“Have you tried speaking to the Knight-Captain? He seemed more level headed than the Knight-Commander.” Fenris didn’t agree or disagree and Lara caught that. It was a powder keg and perhaps the Knight-Captain was a good option. At the rate it was an option. “It isn’t so late, if he is the working horse I believe him to be, he should still be in his office.”  
“You are going alone?” Fenris seemed shocked at her statement. Lara just laughed, “what will he do? If any harm befalls me, the templars are lost. Grand Enchanter Elthina will have heads. I am the Champion of Kirkwall. Beloved by nobles and commoners. There would be blood in the streets.” Shaking her head, she pat his shoulder, a natural reaction between friends and she let a flutter rise inside when he did not shirk away. “I will be fine. I appreciate the concern greatly.” 

“Lara… before we go to meet my sister, could you, come visit me? I wish to speak some more, in more comfortable surroundings.” Smiling, for the first time she’d seen him in a while she returned his blushing grin. “Of course. Tomorrow. After Lina goes out to play. Good night, Fenris.” 

Strolling down the way towards the Gallows, she felt the cool night air lick at her spine. Chills sweeping over he body. Cresting the entry to the barrack she was greeted politely by a templar in full plate, “Champion. What can we do for you this fine night?”

“I need to know if the Knight-Captain is in and if he could see me. Please,” she smiled brightly, keeping calm as the man nodded and went back inside. Standing calmly, she waited for him to come back out, and he returned shortly enough. “Come in, Champion, the Knight-Captain is happy to see you. His office is down the hall, second door on the right. May the Maker watch over you.” He bowed again, and she could feel his eyes on her as she walked down the hall. 

Knocking on the Knight-Captain’s door, she heard him call her to enter. Shutting the door softly behind herself she could see him pouring over a small stack of documents, “I am sorry, if you are busy, I can…”

“No, no. It’s quite alright. Please, take a seat. What is it you wished to speak to me about?” Leaning back in his chair, he devoted his entire attention to Lara. Sitting across from him, she eased into the chair, “Captain, I’m sure you have felt the tensions of the city as of late. And I know you are not immune to the pressures of your duty. I am offering to help. In any way I can. It is far easier for the Champion of Kirkwall to go places where the Knight-Captain cannot. Please, I wish to lend aid.” 

Hearing her words, he stewed them over, “I appreciate the offer Champion, and you are correct there are places you may tread that I cannot. If there is something you can lend aid in, I will seek you out. Is that all, Champ...”

“Lara, my name is Lara, or Hawke. People like to call me Hawke too. It’s much more personable than Champion. I dislike the lack of person with the title. I… appreciate that you except my offer, now I wish you to hear me out. I am concerned about the Knight-Commander. The scene this morning in the market was not like her. I…”

He waved his hand and sighed, “you would not be the first to ask or comment. Knight-Commander Meredith is under extreme pressures. Without a Viscount...”

“One she refuses to allow a vote for,” Lara grinned, cutting him off now and seeing the red begin to bloom about his neck. “I’m not here to fight. I’m not here to tell you how to do your job. Please, I don’t mean to offend,” flashing another soft smile she licked her lips and readjusted her seat. “I am concerned, nothing more. Pressure is building Knight-Captain. Pressure I hope you feel as well. Our city hasn’t recovered from the Qunari and we need no further blood in the streets.” Waving her hand, she stopped him from interrupting her again. “I can understand the fear of blood magic, and the fear of abominations. It would mean a great travesty upon the city, were such a thing to happen. You are on the inside, and outside. I only ask one thing; keep your eyes and heart open.” She could read his doubt, his concern that seemed to be just under the surface. “My home is open to you, good man. If you wish. I also have access to the Hanged Man.” Rising she dusted her armor flat, “I’m here to help. If you take nothing from this meet, remember those words. I am here to help. Use me, if you can.” Seeing his cheeks redden she left him with that thought. Gripping the handle, she looked back over her shoulder, “rest well Knight-Captain. I’m sure we have important work come morning.” 

She began strolling out of the compound when she heard a familiar voice. Stopping she turned, “Carver!” Opening her arms, she hugged him tightly. “Oh, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too sister,” Carver sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder, “things are bad. Be safe, I may not be able to give more warning in the future.” 

Lara chuckled, “I love you, too. Lina is a mage,” she whispered back, watching his head jerk back sharply, “hush, brother. Don’t be so shocked.” Looking around she saw several men and women in and out of templar plate walking about. “Write me? I haven’t heard much from you. I’m sure you are due some time with family? Lina misses her Unkie Carver.”   
“I… will ask the Knight-Captain. He is a reasonable man with good morals,” he dragged out the words, hoping Lara would catch on. And she did, “thank you, he seems to have a strong head upon his shoulders.” Winking Lara looked back, “I need to get home. Be well dear brother. I look forward to your letter and your visit. I’ll give your love to Lina.” Giving him a final kiss on the cheek she hurried from the barrack, unsure how the Knight-Captain took her words. 

Returning home, she was tired. Removing her armor, she quickly got into bed and when she snuggled in, she fell asleep quickly. When she woke in the morning there were more letters upon her desk, and Bogdan looked nervous, “what is the matter?” She smiled, collecting the stack of papers before collecting her breakfast. “The Knight-Captain came by, said he was looking to speak with you. I let him know you were sleeping ma’am and he asked when would be a good time to return. I told him you take most your visitors at night, when your daughter is asleep.” 

“Alright, all innocent enough Bogdan, why so nervous?” Lara flipped through the names and dates on the papers, not really paying attention to the letter, just counting pages. “Well, she was practicing her barriers this morning…” 

Letters scattered along the floor, as Lara spun, “did he see her? Bogdan, I need to know if he saw her!”

“No, I don’t believe so, no. I made sure to say his title loud enough for the miss to hear.” Bogdan stood firm and nodded, “no, he saw nothing.” 

“LINA!” Lara yelled, needing to see her daughter. Lina came rushing down the steps, “yes, mother? Is everything alright?” Lara quickly wrapped her arms around Lina. “My dear, when someone comes to the door, you must not practice your magic. You must keep it secret. Please, my dear I beg you. I do not know how far my privilege goes and I do not wish to find out.” Lina nodded and hugged her mother back with as much effort as she could. “No magic in front of anyone, I promise mother. Don’t cry momma.” 

Lara let Lina up and pat the girls head, “today is a play day with the neighbour, right?” She tried to calm herself seeing her daughter nod, she drew in a deep breath. “No magic, and the neighbour cannot know. Remember, secret.” Lara held out her pink finger, the little girl wrapping her finger around her mothers. “Have you eaten? Best to get a good breakfast in before you leave. Are you spending the night there?” 

“Not tonight mother, tomorrow night.” Smiling she looked back, “can we practice later? After I get back from the sleep over?” 

“Of course, my darling. I might have some new books for you as well,” kissing her forehead she watched as Lina raced off. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned back to Bogdan, “I’m sorry I snapped at you so. That was unbecoming of me, and I apologize.” 

“Think nothing of it mistress. Were it my son, I would be enraged as well.” Clearing his throat, he nodded to himself, “ma’am I need to inform you my boy and I will be leaving your services. Orana has learned enough to manage. We…” sighing he eased his posture. “It’s time for us to move on.” 

“I understand. It’s been an honor to have you. Do you need anything? Anything at all? Coin even? You have been such a blessing to my family. To Lina as well.” She could see the dwarf shake his head, “think on it. Please.” Content that Bogdan heard her she returned to her letters. The one from the Knight-Captain caught her attention. Opening the letter, she read it quickly. ‘I thought on what you said, I wish to meet with you in a place that doesn’t have ears. Your home, or the Hanged Man. I would prefer your home, it is less likely word will return to where it shouldn’t. I shall return at nightfall. I hope that is expectable. – Knight-Captain Cullen.’

Crumpling the letter, she threw it into the fireplace. It was a dangerous piece of paper, and best to be consumed by flames. As she watched it burn down, there was a frantic knock on her door, “seriously?” she groaned as Bogdan went to answer it. “Come in,” Bogdan waved, as Lara turned, “Aveline, what can I do for you today?”  
“Speak to Fenris. He’s up my ass about…”

“About a ship, his sister and the very high chance Danarius is preparing to take him back to Tevinter. Did you find out if his sister arrived on the boat?” Lara continued to look over the letters, feigning her lack of attention. “Yes, and that was the best we could do.” 

Lara tried to swallow the bitter pill lodged in her throat, but it came right back up, “like you looked for the Kirkwall Killer, I see. Then you’re coming with us.” Tossing the letters on her desk she took two steps towards the stairs, “if you or your people were too inept to check for Danarius, or the possibility of him being there, then you can come provide personal support, and back up. I’ll be down in a few minutes.”


	20. Seeing Eye to Eye

Fastening the last clasp to her armor, she slung the staff over her shoulder, adjusting the newly fashioned strap. Trotting down the steps she just pointed to the door, as she crossed the parlor to the main exit. Not stopping for anything she knocked firmly on Fenris’s front door before entering. “Fenris. She’s arrived. Are you prepared? Do not come unarmed.” She could hear him scramble to get up, things crashing about him that she couldn’t see. Then his foot steps upon the stairs, followed by his shaky voice, “I am ready.”   
His eyes grew large when he saw Aveline, Lara shook her head, “since our guard captain cannot guarantee that Danarius is not following or with your sister, I have recruited her aid.” With a shit eating grin plastered across her face she stood tall. “Come, let’s pray to the Maker this isn’t terrible, but mark my words Fenris,” she looked him straight in the eyes. “He will not have you. If he has dared to arrive here, then he will not leave here alive.” Spinning on her heel she held open the front door, waiting for Fenris and Aveline to exit. “Varric and more than likely Isabela will be at the Hanged Man. Two extra hands if needed.” 

Fenris dragged them slowly towards the Hanged Man, wringing his hands upon a section of red clothe. “When did you get that?” Aveline pointed to the bandana about his wrist. “I have had it for a couple years,” he stiffened, clearing his throat. “It… never mind.”

Lara could feel it, before they walked across the threshold. It was then she took her staff off it’s strap, using it to walk, the metal blade making a low clicking noise as they entered the building. Gripping it tightly she immediately recognized the elven woman in the back corner as his sister. She had the same bright eyes Fenris had. But it was those eyes that gave away everything. She wasn’t paying any attention to what the woman was saying, as she jabbed Aveline in the ribs, “it’s a trap! Varric, Isabela!” Gripping her staff, she caught the motion out of the side of her peripheral vision. 

“Ah my little Fenris,” Danarius came sauntering down the steps, “so predictable.” Looking over at Lara, he sneered, “and this is your new Mistress? The Champion of Kirkwall.” His sister retreated behind the magister as Fenris snarled and grabbed for his blade. “You won’t take me!” 

“He is no one’s slave,” Lara cast out quicker than Danarius hitting his half-raised barrier with a bolt of lightning. He stumbled backward and tumbled to his rear as a small group of armored Tevinter soldiers came stomping down the steps. Lara could hear Varric’s crossbow, sending bolt after bolt into as many as he could. Fenris was struggling against two men, who were attacking in unison, Aveline pushing her way towards him. Lara had to contend with the apprentice mage before her. He was green, that much she could tell, but his barriers were well timed. Casting chain lightning from her staff, she pinned him down. Until she could see sweat beginning to bead up at the man’s temples, “you’re on the wrong side.” She grunted, pushing another, more focused course of electricity through the barrier. “It’s failing. Yield and live or fall. Your choice.” Seeing him panic, he shook his head, “I don’t want to die.” Lara cautiously let up her magic, “then yield and leave. Do not come back, or I will end you.” He rapidly rose, and in a half limping gait he made for the door. 

Turning her attention back, she saw Danarius casting, no one close enough to stop him. Pooling energy into her hand she made a ball of lightning. Thrusting it towards him, she caught him again, knocking him down, “bastard is a tough one,” she grumbled. Her energy was getting low and the best she could do now was to keep him from casting. “Fenris, take him now!” She shouted over the din, Isabela sinking her daggers deep into the man behind her. 

Lara could see Danarius begin to regain his footing, see he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. About to reach out again, she caught Fenris leap over the table and grab him about the collar, “I am no slave!” He shouted as his tattoos flared and he reached into Danarius’s chest. There was a satisfied snarl on Fenris’s lips as he crushed Danarius’s heart in his hand, before watching the Magister’s eyes roll back and breath stop. Tossing his corpse to the floor he howled at his sister, “you!”

“I had to Leto, you don’t understand. Please!” She was slinking back towards the wall and Lara couldn’t let him do it, “Fenris, stop! She’s the only bit of family you have left. Don’t do this!” 

He gritted his teeth, the marks fading back, calming. “Go, just go.” He hung his head, breathing deeply from his nose. She in turn, quick stepped around him, “you may think you never wanted those markings Leto, but you fought for them. With the boon you freed mother and I.” Shaking her head she disappeared through the doors of the Hanged Man into the afternoon rush. 

Lara took a step forward, “Fenris…” 

He let out a pained howl, “everything magic has touch in my life, it ruins!” He was struggling to hold back tears as his hands shook, blood still thick and dripping from the metal claws of his gauntlets. “I am alone.” 

“No,” Lara shook her head, taking a soft and careful step forward, “you are not alone. I’m right here, Lina is with you.” Looking back, Varric and Isabela quickly added themselves, Aveline nodding as well. She watched as he looked up at them, through the fringe of his shocking white hair. Letting just a ghost of a smile curl the edge of his lips before excusing himself, “I… I need some time alone.” Politely he hurried to the door, and into the streets. 

“Guess we’ve got a mess to clean up,” Isabela scowled, “drinks after?” Varric chuckled along as he tossed a small coin purse at the bartender, “nah, it’ll be cleaned, we can drink now.” 

Lara’s attention was still at the door, still concerned for Fenris, but Lina wasn’t due back till dinner and she had little else to do for the day. “A couple drinks, maybe a hand or two of Wicked Grace. I have to be home for some evening lessons.” 

“Of course, mother,” Isabela prodded as she swayed her hips past Lara, “you could always teach me a lesson or two.” Lara let out a belly laugh as she followed them up to Varric’s private area, “I doubt that. You’d school me any day.” 

Several hands later, and terrible banter, Lara excused herself to head home, “I can come out and play tomorrow night. Lina is sleeping over at a friend’s house. Be prepared to owe me some coin,” winking she strolled from the tavern and quickly enough home. There were a couple lessons she wanted to go over with Lina, and then her visit with the Knight-Captain. She wasn’t looking forward to whatever that entailed. Private meetings, in close quarters, with a templar. Keeping as calm as she could she entered her home with a smile, Lina reading away in a chair, “ah, principles of elements! Very good, how is it coming? Making any sense to you?” Lara grinned taking the steps towards her bedroom.   
“I think I understand it, but I have questions,” Lina followed behind her, book tucked against her chest. “Can I ask you them now? I won’t be a bother!” 

“Go, get your study book, and you can write it down.” Lara chuckled, seeing Lina peel off towards her room. Changing out of her armor, she joined her daughter in the study, more relaxed in her house attire. “And that is the basics. Each element can be controlled. Some easier than others. I find it more natural to manipulate electricity. My father was very good at ice and fire. You’ll discover yours soon enough.” 

Lina’s little eyebrows were scrunched tight as she jotted rapid notes down. “My own element,” she mumbled as she tapped the tip of the quill to her lip. Lara smiled and chuckled. “We are a bit away from that yet. How goes fire? It is the easier of the elements to tame. Can you light a candle?” Lara plucked the candle off the table and blew it out, Lina letting out a soft squeal. “Focus on the wick and bending the flame. Come now, lets see how your practicing is going.” 

“Dinner is prepared and ready to serve, Mistress.” Orana yelled up the stairs. “Thank you,” Lara yelled back, “alright, one attempt before dinner.” Watching Lina, she smiled wide then the little girl easily lit the candle. “Perfect!” Lara clapped. “You shall light the fireplace soon enough.” Rising she caught the look in her daughter’s eyes, “go on, ask it.” 

“Is lighting people on fire, the same?” She cocked her head to her mother as she tidied her reading and writing materials. “Is it easier or does it hurt you too?” 

Lara hummed, trying to put the words together, “my dear, fire is hot, and it burns. If you are not careful yourself, you too shall burn. It is painful to be burned by a candle, isn’t it?” Lina nodded, her books held in her arms. “When you use magic, to defend yourself, it will kill. It will harm. We do not do these things unless there is no other choice. No other way. You won’t feel the burn, but you will watch someone else feel the burn, knowing how it feels.” Lara shook her head and let out a sigh, “it is difficult to explain. But you hurt. The first and the second, maybe the first dozen or so, hurt. I pray to the Maker you never have to hurt, my darling.” Waving she thought Lina understood, “go, tidy up and wash for dinner.” 

Stepping down the stairs the thought and conversation didn’t leave her. Even after the dinner, as she tucked Lina in. “Get some sleep my dear. Always a bigger day in the morning.” Smiling she kissed her forehead, “I love you, my little princess. Now get some rest.” Lina returned her mother’s affections before she cuddled into her bed, the stuffed nug beside her. 

Pacing down the steps, she sat on the chair by the fire, Orana playing her lute. Sweet, soft music filtering through the home. It eased her mind, until the knock upon the front door. Waving Orana off, Lara attended to it herself. Opening it, she saw a man wearing a cloak, only his amber eyes peeking out, “Kn…”

“Please, may I enter,” he looked about before stepping into the hall with a wave of her hand. “I am sorry,” he tugged the hood over his head, letting it settle around his neck. “There are rumors of blood mages converting templars to their side, poisoning their minds. I did not wish rumors surrounding you or your home.” 

Chuckling she waved him to sit in the parlor, “you trust me? Interesting. I thought all mages weren’t people to you,” letting the words hang she saw him hang his head. “You see it too now, don’t you? Meredith goes too far. Elthina won’t intercede and it is coming. You must feel it.” Sitting next to him she leaned over, resting her elbows on her knees. “I have a daughter, Cullen.” She dropped his name, softly seeing him settle in. “I do not wish to see her harmed. I wish to see her grow into a wonderful young woman, learned and lived. I want grand children, several to bounce on my knees.” Seeing him relax more she shook her head, “Meredith will bring blood and ruin to this city. Something I cannot and will not abide. I will stand for what is just and right, do you understand?”

He drew in a long breathe before he answered her, “I appreciate your honesty, Lara.” Returning her soft smile, he shook his head, “I don’t know what I can do. If the Grand Cleric will not step in, will not see reason, then I am powerless. I can only wait for the moment Meredith loses her sanity. If I were to speak out, I would lose my position, possibly be kicked from the templars.” He cringed, whether voluntarily or not Lara couldn’t tell. “But, if there is anything, proof, or otherwise you can do, I would appreciate it.” 

Lara smiled, “then it seems we are at an impasse. You say there are rumors of blood mages, infecting templars minds? Where and who? Perhaps, I can be of assistance?” Sitting up she listened to him explain the missing recruits. Snickered when he blushed discussing the ‘working women,’ at the Blooming Rose and being unable to speak with them. “I can speak with them. I’m more likely to get something more.” Grinning she watched him choke down his saliva. “Please, do not be afraid to ask my assistance. I am genuine in my aid and have been for several years. This is my home, and it will continue to be my home.” 

Cullen nodded and rose, “I must return to my post. Meredith has been awake at odd hours and checks constantly on the men. If I am gone for too long, she may become paranoid.” Lifting his hood, his shoulders dropped, and he seemed to regret having to leave. Pausing he looked up the steps, “your daughter. I’ve heard a lot of good things about her.”

“Oh?” Lara stiffened, trying to keep her composure best she could. “I don’t spend enough time with her as I should. The city demands more than I can give some days.” Letting her smile fall she watched him. “Carver misses her. Perhaps you could allow him a day to visit. She would do well to see a proper templar.” 

“The only templar she should see,” he gave a knowing nod to her. “Champion, you are blessed. By the Maker or something else, I do not know. I’ll see about granting him a day to see family. He hasn’t asked much of the Order and has been a dedicated man.” Turning towards the door, Lara followed him. “Be safe, Lara. Pray we are both wrong, pray reason is restored.”

“Reason has never been Kirkwall’s strongest suit Knight-Captain,” she shook her head. “When the timing comes, I will do what is right.” Holding open the door from him, he spoke nothing more as he disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	21. Two Words

With Lina fed and away to the neighbours Lara took it upon herself to venture out. The Blooming Rose wasn’t as busy during the daylight hours. Making inquiries did come easier, and a healthy hand full of coins opens a lot of doors. She learned of a woman that was seeing only templars, templars that disappeared. “Iduna,” she read the name a couple times. If it was as Cullen was told, and blood magic was behind it, she would need to take precautions. Casting a quick spell, she asked for a piece of parchment and a quill. Scribbling away the bartender turned her back and left, fear in her eyes. 

Gripping the paper, she grinned. ‘Not the original Litany but it’ll work in a pinch,’ mumbling to herself she asked for Iduna’s room. Strolling along the room, she saw a plain looking woman, “Iduna?” Lara called out, and the woman waved her in. “I have a couple questions, if you don’t mind. I can pay for your time.” Rattling a coin purse, she hid the folded paper behind it. Iduna looked her over, and Lara was certain she caught her swallow far harder than she needed to. “What can I do for the Champion of Kirkwall?” 

“First of all, you can answer one very important question,” shutting the door behind her, she could feel the energy change. “Where have the templars that come to see you gone? They all seem to disappear, into thin air.” 

“Oh, they do? Well that’s terrible. The all left me with such, wonderful smiles,” Iduna toyed with the bed, drawing faint symbols in the velvety material. Symbols Lara caught onto quickly. Flashing her palm, the paper burnt and Iduna groaned, “it isn’t the exact Litany of Adralla but, it does in a bind. Now,” holding a crushing mind prison over Iduna, she sighed. “Blood magic, always predictable. Regular magic, now that gets interesting. Tell me what I want to know, or I’ll burn every memory from your mind I can find.” Squeezing the prison, Iduna squealed, “come now. This doesn’t have to end like this.”

“I… it wasn’t my idea! Please,” begging she was pinned to the bed. “Tarohne, she, she has a hide out in Dark town! I… I can give you the way. Please!” 

“Dark town, blood magic and kidnapping templars. I’m fairly confident I can find it on my own. You on the other hand. What am I going to do with you?” Lara debated. She was indeed a blood mage, and one using her magic to harm. “I cannot allow you to do what you are doing, nor can my conscious let you go.”

“Please, I swear, I will never use blood magic again, please!” She plead, as Lara held the spell. “I’ll go willingly to the templars, please.” Rolling her eyes Lara opened the door, “Viveka, can you summon a templar, or two. I have a blood mage problem!” Turning back to Iduna she shook her head, “it will be in their hands what happens to you. Pray they are merciful, and I will pray you are worth it.” Releasing the spell as the templars came, she felt their spell cleansing effect as they entered the room. “There she is, goes by Iduna. She is going along willingly.” Watching them drag out Iduna she decided it would be best to speak with the Knight-Captain himself. Plus, she had need to speak with Orsino. She’d been putting that off for too long. 

Strolling from the brothel she debated her next step. Throwing caution to the wind she went straight to the Gallows, and straight to the Knight-Captain’s office. Poking her head inside she smiled, “am I interrupting anything?” 

“No, is there something I can do for you, Champion?” Rubbing his temples, he sighed heavily as she shut the door and took the seat before him. “I just caught word of a blood mage in the Blooming Rose. You, caught her and managed to hold her till templars could be summoned?”

“Correct. Which is why I am here. I have information. For you, Knight-Captain,” grinning she went over the events at the Blooming Rose. Informing him of Iduna’s mentor, and their location in Dark town. “I believe a group of well prepared templars would be more than enough to temper any blood magic.” Looking about she noticed his desk was littered with stacks of papers, a tray of scraps left upon the edge, teetering dangerously close to falling. “If you find any of your templars alive, and are concerned about demons or the like, there are tests that can ensure their safety.”

“Tests? What kind of tests?” Cullen perked up, eyeing her over. Chuckling she shook her head, “no blood magic, or crazy spell. Simplicity. Demons will protect themselves. They will do whatever they can to stay alive. Threats of violence, a simple mage pushing a spell through them. Nothing lethal, but the demon will prevent the host from dying. Am I making sense?” Giggling again she caught him flush pink. “If you can convince the host their life is in immediate danger, the demon will come forward.” 

“I believe I understand you. Is there anything else? This has been most helpful, but now I need to enact a party to go remove the blood mages from Kirkwall. I appreciate your help, Lara.” His smile seemed genuine and Lara slowly rose from the chair. “Thank you. If you require anything further, I am prepared to answer.” Tipping her head, she heard him utter a fair well before she turned back, blushing herself, “where is the First Enchanter’s room? I need to speak with him.”

Cullen rose quickly from his chair and held open the door, “first door on your left, he should be within his office now.” Clearing his throat, he smiled, “Maker be with you, Champion.” 

Avoiding making the moment awkward she hurried along, knocking on the First Enchanter’s door. Hearing a muffled word to enter, she quickly shut the door behind herself as she walked in, “you wished to see me, First Enchanter?” Crossing the room, she saw the First Enchanter reading a large tome. His eyes shot up and a soft smile broke his lips, “Champion. I was… give me a moment.” Casting a spell over the room, he breathed a sigh of relief, “can’t be too careful. The walls have ears and eyes here.” Waving her towards himself, he pulled a chair out for her, “I have a small problem, and I don’t trust anyone else here to be fair.” 

“Alright, you have me interested. Speak plainly, clearly you have concerns.” Lara watched him fidget with his gloves, a scowl upon his face as he tried to relax. “I know some of my people are using dangerous means to appose the Knight-Commander. But I cannot seek the aid of the templars. Were I to do so, I would risk the templars coming down upon innocent people.” Tenting his fingers, he looked Lara in the eyes, “all I know is that a number of mages have been sneaking out of the Circle at night. Sometimes not returning for days.”

“You believe there may be blood magic, or that the Knight-Commander may jump to the conclusion of blood magic and that would be an issue.” Lara sat back hard against the chair. “Let me guess, you would look into all of this yourself, but if you did Meredith would claim you were corrupted. They wield the brand like a cheap quill set.” Groaning she saw Orsino’s face fall. “You have anything to go on? I am willing to investigate but I cannot guarantee what I’ll find.”

“I appreciate this, Champion. I need to keep my people safe. There are enough issues with Meredith’s constant attempts to paint us all as dangerous blood mages.” Rising Orsino stopped, “I was told by a tranquil in the market you purchased several tomes on magic and magical instruction.” Sliding a tome towards her, he made a motion that something was inside. “Is there anything I can be of assistance with?”

Shaking her head, she smiled politely, “no, just a little reading. Nothing more. I’ll see myself out, First Enchanter.” Taking the tome, she left Orsino and made her way down the hall, seeing Carver out of his usual plate. “Did you get the approved time off?” 

“Tomorrow, Knight-Captain is giving me two days to visit with my family. I hope Lina isn’t expecting me. I wish to surprise her,” smiling he gave Lara a quick hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow. There are a few things I need to wrap up here tonight.”

Dropping the book off with Bogdan, she swung by the Hanged Man, seeing the usual crew she joined them all for some food and drink. “So, been busy lately Hawke? Haven’t seen you in a while. Haven’t seen much of Broody either.” Varric put his quill down, setting the stack of papers to the side. “Has anyone seen Broody?”

Going around the small circle of friends, no one had seen or heard from Fenris. Lara piped up, “I have to get going. I’ll stop by his place and check in on him. Let you all know how it goes.” Downing the last of her pint she sighed, “anyone seen Anders?” 

“He’s been busy at his clinic, and with the mage underground. There’s something coming, and he’s funneling as many out as he can.” Isabela chuckled as she won the hand, collecting her coin. “Best of luck dealing with him. He’s more Justice than Anders lately.” 

Lara thanked Isabela and left the group to continue their rounds of cards. Walking down the steps she noticed how quiet it was. Too quiet for the usual time of day. Keeping her guard up she nearly bumped straight into Anders as she left the Hanged Man, “oh, Anders! I was just wondering where you were. How’s everything going?” 

“I was just coming to look for you,” his face was haggard, and the bags under his eyes spoke of countless nights of unrest. “I need a favor.” Waving her to walk with him, he leaned heavily upon his staff. “I think, I think I found a way to separate Justice from me. It’s a Tevinter spell and it requires some special ingredients I don’t have.” 

“That’s great news! What are these ingredients?” Lara was heading towards Fenris’s place, still intent on checking in on the lonely elf. “Just send me a letter with the items. I may be able to gather them or find where to get them. I’d love to talk about it more, but I have to get to Lina. I did want to thank you for the books. Lina’s learning has been so much easier with the tomes. I could use a few more, if it’s not too much.” Smiling softly, she watched as Anders echoed the faint smile. “Lina won’t be home tonight, and she’d got a surprise coming tomorrow. I can come see you the day after, get the books and help with your ingredients. Is that alright?” 

“Of course, of course.” Anders was calm and smiling as he began to turn towards the Hanged Man. “I need to ask a favour of Varric. I’ll be there for a bit, if you can spare some extra time.” 

“I can’t promise but thank you for the offer.” Lara turned and slowly walked towards High Town. Poking in the front doors of Fenris’s home, it was quiet. Carefully she walked inside, peering as high as she could, there seemed to be no life in the building. Tip toeing up the steps she stood at the top of the stairs. His usual place lay empty. Undisturbed for at least a day. Unsure of where he may have gone, there wasn’t more for here to do. Heading home she walked through the door and placed her staff by the fireplace. Rifling through the new letters upon the desk she caught sight of Bogdan and Sandal. “Leaving?” She tried to keep a bright face as the two men stood by the front door. “It’s been a joy having you both. I wish the best for you both.” 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Bogdan’s voice wavered as he helped Sandal drag a trunk into the front entrance. “Let me help,” Diana quickly acted, loading all the men’s items into a small carriage. When they were done she took both men’s hands, “be safe. If you ever need anything, you have only to send word.” 

As they drove off, Lara let out a long breath of air. It was heartbreaking to watch the two men leave, but she was also thankful. Thankful they would be spared the horrors to come. Turning back into the house she went into her small kitchen. Taking a bottle of wine, she poured herself a glass and returned to the parlor. “Mistress, do you need me this evening?” Orana was bright and nervous as she waited Lara’s reply. “No, if there is somewhere you wish to be, by all means.” Digging into her pocket she pulled out a few coins, “here, treat yourself.”   
Orana practically jumped on her when she took the few coins. “Thank you, oh thank you!” Bouncing she hurried out the door. Lara giggling as she watched her go. Shaking her head, she retired to the large hearth in the parlor. Sipping her wine, she was surrounded by silence. Silence, that felt as eerie as it was unwanted. Adjusting her seat several times, she rose in frustration, only to see Barker raise his head to look at the door. “Got a visitor? I could use the distraction.” 

Heading to the door, she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Listening she waited for the soft knock, before slowly opening to see who was behind the sounds. “May I come in Lara?” Fenris’s eyes were large, rimmed red with heavy bags underneath. “Oh, Fenny!” She half pulled him into the front door. It had begun to rain, the wind picking up and splashing the falling droplets against the windows. Fenris was soaked. Water falling from the tip of his nose, and she went into immediate caregiver mode. Rushing to grab a blanket and some thick towels. “Come, dry by the fire.” Laying a couple down in her chair she pushed it closer to the fire. Fenris, complied and allowed her to apply towels to him, and wrap a thick blanket overtop. 

Lara was quick to throw several more smaller logs into the hearth, some scraps of shredded paper and add them to the fire. Flames began to eagerly lick at the edges of the paper, making the wood snap and pop with as it consumed the new fuel source. Seeing to his comfort, Lara quickly retrieved another glass. Filling it with wine she brought it to him, “here, it’ll help.” 

He gingerly took the cup from her and began to sip slowly. “I am lost.” Groaning he took another sip, “with Danarius dead, I thought… I thought I would feel something. Relief, joy, freedom? I don’t know.” Shivering he gripped the edge of the blanket, “Aveline visited me today. Informed me they could no longer keep my existence in the manor secret. It seems I shall soon have no home, and I know not what to do.” 

“Come live with us,” Lara hadn’t hesitated at asking. “We have room and Lina would enjoy your presence. I… I would enjoy it as well.” Blushing she leaned against the fireplace mantle. Seeing the shock in his eyes, she chuckled, “was it something I said?” 

“I didn’t think… we never talked about what happened. Ever.” Clearing his throat, he wiped at his face, slicking his hair from his eyes and back upon his head. “I made a terrible mistake, then and continuing forward. It was all too much, memories flashing before me and disappearing again. I was a fool. I should have told you the truth instead of running away like a coward.” 

“What would you have said then?” Lara strolled towards him, kneeling at his feet, placing her hands upon his. “We haven’t said two words about that night.”   
Fenris drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart as he struggled to find the words he wanted to use. “I would have said how I never wanted to leave your side. How I needed to do this, with no one else but you. More importantly that, I am sorry.” 

Squeezing his hands in hers, she noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual armor. No spiky gauntlets, only soft, calloused hands. They were cool, and she could feel how he was trembling. “Let me get some more wine, and we can talk some more.”


	22. Fire

Grabbing two full bottles of wine, Lara and Fenris indulged. Letting the feelings flow with the sweet alcohol. After several hours, Lara let out a yawn. “I can’t believe it’s so late. It’s good to speak with you and get all of this sorted.” Smiling she chuckled, “stay the night. Lina won’t be back till later tomorrow, and I’m not expecting anyone. We can collect your things when we wake.” Fenris yawned wide and long, only able to nod his head. Lara took his hand and led him up the steps to her bedroom. Changing into her night shirt, she could hear him disrobing. 

Giving him a moment of privacy she kept her back to him and crawled into bed. Getting comfy she felt the bed lightly move as he pulled the covers over himself. That’s when she caught it, the bright red bandana still tied about his wrist, “why do you wear this?” She ran her fingers over the fabric. “It… it reminded me of you. Even though I haven’t been able to say it, I have always been with you, Lara.” Touching the material, she could feel his breathing steady, “this was my reminder, my token that helped me get through the hard days.” 

Lara felt her heart flutter. In all the time that had past, there wasn’t a moment she didn’t worry for him. Think of his well-being, and how he was. Now, it was like a wave of relief hearing that he had felt the same way too. “Oh Fenris,” she looped her fingers in his, seeing a soft glow emit from his tattoos, “do they hurt? Am I hurting you?” 

“No.” He smiled, curling into her, his nose buried in her hair, he breathed in deep. “It… It tingles but it isn’t unpleasant. I am, not used to anyone touching them. Perhaps, I could get used to it.” 

She could hear the smile upon his lips as he spoke. Feel the shift in the air between them, “then I am prepared to take as much time as you need.” Hearing him exhale long and slow she chuckled and cozied into his embrace. “Sleep, you need it.” His whole body relaxed, and she felt his breathing begin to taper into a deep sleep. Yawning once more she closed her eyes and followed him. 

In the morning they went to his place and collected the small items he wanted. There wasn’t much, barely a sack worth of things. He wasn’t sure about sharing a room with Lara, he’d never shared one with anyone before. But, she managed to talk him into it. Shortly after lunch, Lina came home, and Lara let her know of Fenris staying with them. Lina was more than excited, with the idea. Leaving the two to chat, and play, Lara went to the front desk. Letters were scattered in a half neat pile. Orana wasn’t as precise as Bogdan, but the girl was catching on. Flipping through the mail she had several letters of import. 

Knight-Captain Cullen, sent a letter thanking her for the location of the blood mage cult, and a few of their people. Her method of testing for demonic possession, worked. His letter stated he’d like to speak with her when she had a chance. Crumpling that letter, she threw it in the fire. Next a letter from First Enchanter Orsino. Just a short message that made little sense. Until Lara realized he was talking in code, and she remembered the book. Reaching for it, she quickly flipped it open to see a note detailing a meeting late at night in High Town. In the back alley near her place. She needed to be there, to see what was going on. Reading it over once more she tossed it too, into the fire. Sorting through several more unimportant letters, she found one from Anders. Inside it detailed three difficult to find essences. 

Shaking her head, she didn’t understand why Anders would want them. They didn’t seem like ingredients to any spell she’d ever heard. Shaking the thought for the moment, she stashed the letter back onto the desk. 

“Everything alright, Lara?” Fenris came down the stairs, a grin upon his face. “Yes, just a little work. Nothing much.” Smiling back, she sighed. This seemed perfect, Lina and Fenris getting along, and everything was falling into place. If only she could forget or have that luxury. Outside, things were beginning to get worse, if that was even possible. Soon, all too soon, something had to give. Seeing a letter upon the floor that she missed she bent down and picked it up. A letter from Varric, letting her know that Bartrand had a moment of clarity. Saying he sold the idol to a woman with ‘hair like the sun, but a heart empty and cold.’ Varric had no idea what it meant but was trying his hardest to find whomever purchased it. With what happened to Bartrand it would only be a matter of time before it affected the buyer in a similar manner. Cringing at the thought of someone having that thing, she tossed it too into the fire. 

“What was that about?” Fenris shook his head and came down the steps to speak with her in a more hushed voice. “Was that about something, out there?”

“Varric can’t find the idol. Bartrand sold it, and he’s concerned whomever has it may fall into madness like Bartrand.” Sighing heavily, she shook her head, “I need a plan. I need to protect her from what’s to come.” Lara felt the panic rise up inside of herself as she tried to come up with something. 

“Orana,” Fenris touched Lara’s shoulder, snapping her out of her anxiety. “If you show her the trap door and instruct her with Lina, everything will be alright.” 

All she could do was nod at his words. “I… will that work a second time? Perhaps I should be training her in combat. How to use a sword, a dagger, something…” Her hands began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. “Fenris, I can’t do this. I don’t want… I can’t.” Fenris embraced her tightly, carding his hand through her hair. “There is nothing we can do but stand against the injustice.” 

Sniffling Lara leaned back, “what is injustice to you? Do you not see the wrong on both sides? Yet one has power over both… it’s… a lopsided slavery.” Letting her shoulders fall and trying to calm herself she could see the conflict in his eyes. “They are not all evil mages, and the templars are not all kind souls. Were it so simple…” 

“Were it so simple we would have no need of Circles,” Fenris took her chin, in his palm. “I will walk into the fire, by your side and die happy to have been with you.” Kissing her lips again he drew in a deep breath. “I’ll stay with Lina, go do what you need to.” 

“Thank you,” she touched his face tenderly, seeing a faint flickering of his tattoos. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Turning she stopped when Fenris called her name. Looking back, he tossed her staff to her, “don’t go unprepared.” He smiled, and she returned the sign of affection before she quickly disappeared out the door. 

Heading down to Dark town, she arrived outside Anders’ clinic. Pushing through the door, she noticed him acting strangely, muttering to himself as he continued to mix this and that into a pot. “Everything alright?” She smiled walking over to him. “Did you need a hand?” 

“Oh!” Anders jumped, nearly knocking over several smaller vials. “I… Lara… Uh…” he quickly scrambled to collect everything. Trying to prevent liquids from mixing, and grains of something powdery coming in contact with others. Sighing loudly his skin flickered and glowed for a moment before he shook his head. “I found the ingredients. It turns out they weren’t as hard as I thought to come by.” His smile was crooked, and Lara could see the sweat slicking his skin. 

Taking a seat nearby she huffed, “Anders, I know things have been hard lately. After Ser Alrik and his notes…”

“He was the abomination, as well any who believe his methods are fair and just! Grand Cleric Elthina sits on her bloody rear and does nothing to stop this madness!” He was pacing back and forth his hands moving before him as he spoke. “Something must be done. Mages should be treated far better than this. They are nothing more than animals to these brutes and something must be done!” He slammed his fist on the table beside Lara, his eyes flaring a ghostly bright blue. 

Justice. But was it really still Justice after all this time. Lara wondered as Anders struggled to get himself back under control. “You are planning something and this ‘spell’ has nothing to do with Justice. Please, tell me what you are doing. My daughter…” she swallowed hard and noticed the sadness in his eyes. “I need to protect my daughter. She couldn’t hold her own against a templar, against anyone. Please, I need to know if what you are planning is what I believe it to be.”

“I’ve said it for years now Lara. Mages are being abused, systematically and mercilessly. With the Grand Cleric doing nothing to stop it. I will show them why mages are to be feared, when they torture us. Push us till there is nothing left but the demon’s offer. I…” Anders’ dropped his voice, “I’m starting it Lara. I’m going to free the mages, and we are going to walk away from the Circles. Live the lives we should be allowed to live. Not sitting in fear, worrying when the next templar has the urge to ‘tame’ one of us.” His voice was bitter and angry as he hung his head. “You have three days, that’s the best I can offer.”   
“Give me seven, please Anders. I need to take care of Lina. She can’t be here when it all comes apart. She… please.” Lara was begging. Whatever he had in mind, there was no way to stop him, and part of her believed in him. Believed he was right. She had lived her entire life outside the Circle and known a few others who had as well. None causing the horror and damage that the Chantry would have the common people believe. No, it wasn’t so cut and dry. There were bad people, regardless of their ability. A sword is as dangerous as a mage’s magic. Catching him nod, she rose. “Think this through Anders, it’s not so easy to undo what you have planned. I won’t stand in your way, but I won’t aid you either. I’m sorry.” 

“As am I,” he sighed heavily, dropping into the chair beside him, hands flying to wipe at his face. “Take care of Lina. She… she shouldn’t be near Kirkwall if it can be helped.”   
“Thank you,” Lara stood and went towards the door. Looking back, she wanted to say something, but there wasn’t anything to say. Pushing through the door, she shoved her hands into her pockets as she strolled through the city streets. Seven days. It wasn’t a lot of time and whatever he had planned she really didn’t want to know. She couldn’t know. It was enough that she had some warning. Something to go on. That’s when she remembered Carver. 

Rushing home, she got in the door, just in time to hear a knock behind her. “Fenris, go get Lina,” she was smiling brightly as she turned and opened the door. “Carver!” Embracing him tightly she breathed a long sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you could come.” 

“Mother, Fenris says you would like to see me,” Lina was coming down the steps, trying to peek into the front entrance. “Who is…” Her face lit up as she raced down the steps, “Uncle Carver!” 

Carver pulled away from Lara and bent to meet the girl, “ah my little sunshine.” Scooping Lina up into his arms he spun her around and walked into the parlor, “it has been too long. I’m so sorry it has taken me this much time to visit.” Carrying her into the study up the steps he let her talk till she couldn’t utter another word. He wanted to hear everything, and Lara was smiling and happy for a moment, watching him with her. Just like it was before. It made her miss her mother, and she couldn’t help the tear that slipped from her eye. 

“Are you alright?” Fenris wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back tight against his chest. “Your mother would be proud of the young woman you are raising. Never doubt that.” Turning in his arms she let out a long-held breath, “seven days. We have seven days to work out a plan. After that, everything is going to change. I have no idea what he has planned, and I didn’t want to know. But he’s holding off, so I can get Lina safe.”

“Seven days…” Fenris shook his head, peeking up to see Carver and Lina smiling brightly as they laughed and chatted freely. “I can show Orana the trap door, get provisions down there. Let Carver know about it. He may be able to get to her before we can.” Fenris was calm, but even Lara could pick up the concern in his voice as he worked through the plans.   
“I have to go out tonight. See what is going on with the mages. Apparently, there may be blood magic. I don’t know anymore.” Chuckling she shook her head, “I don’t want you coming along. But maybe my dear brother will enjoy a night out together. It’s been too long since we fought side by side.” Seeing Fenris nod, she carefully pulled back, planting a feather soft kiss upon the tip of his nose. “Come, we are being terrible hosts.” 

Heading up the steps she watched as Lina showed her skills, making a flame dance upon her hands. When she saw Lara she beamed brightly, “mother! Fire, it’s fire! That’s my element!”


	23. Time Is Limited

Carver and Lara spent the evening with Lina until the poor girl couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. Carver carrying her off to bed. When he came back into the parlor he saw Lara in her armor, “going out, sister?” Chuckling she motioned for him to come along, “yes dear brother, and there is no one I’d rather have by my side. Wish to hunt some blood mages, templar?” Winking she watched him shake his head, before he let out a hearty laugh. “Ah, there’s my loveable brother. Come on, I know you brought your sword and some armor.” 

Heading out into the streets, she hurried along the alleys until she came to where the meeting was supposed to take place. As Lara came around the last corner, she held her hand out to stop Carver. Pointing forward she shook her head. In a low whisper she leaned into him, “I can’t believe it. Templars and mages. Can you hear them?” They were talking, and Lara could just make out a conversation about a meeting in Low Town, by the docks happening tomorrow. “They’re meeting again tomorrow! To direct everyone to the Wounded Coast…” Lara cast a quick spell to sharpen her hearing. “They’re getting ready to… over throw the Knight-Commander!” 

“Damn,” Carver leaned in over his sister’s shoulder, seeing the group continue to talk in a hush. “We need to get out of here before we draw their attention.” Carver waved her to follow him and as quietly as they could they slipped into an alcove. “We need to see the Knight-Captain.”

“If we do that, he has no choice but to speak to Meredith. She’ll blame the mages for all of it. Coming down even harder than before.” Sighing she saw Carver nod along with her. “Let me speak with him. I think I can…” Carver’s hand was quickly over her mouth and she could hear the soft foot steps coming near. Leaning into her, he whispered into her ear, “act drunk.” 

Those were the only words she needed to hear, as she poured on the act. Sobbing and whining into his shoulder, “he left me,” she got out between broken sniffles. Carver did his part, “there, there,” stroking her hair he rocked her back and forth as the foot steps began to fall away. “Do you think…”

“No, but we need to move.” Darting from shadow to shadow they returned to Lara’s home. Quickly slipping inside, they locked the door. “Damn. Over throwing the Knight-Commander. What can you tell me about her Carver?” 

“No more than what you already know.” Sinking into the chair by the hearth he sighed. “She sees blood magic in every corner. Convinced anyone who leaves for more than the time they stated is a traitor. She has drilled the Knight-Captain mercilessly and he stands firm against her. Were she to hear of this…” 

“She’ll blame Orsino,” Lara stiffened. “Then what do we do? She’s clearly mad, but if these mages and templars try to over throw her. There will be blood in the streets.” Pinching the bridge of her nose she was at a loss. Every way she turned, something would break. Yet to do nothing, would be forcing it to break as well. “Perhaps, I can speak to them. Maybe they’ll hear reason.”

Carver chuckled, tugged off his gloves, “reason? They’re planning on a coup. I doubt reason is really up that high.” Yawning he motioned towards his temporary chambers. “We can figure it out after a good rest. There is nothing more to be done today.”

Lara nodded in her agreement and gave him a final hug before he walked off. Taking his seat, she ran over everything. Six days. By the morning light she would have six days, and by the sounds of it, the meeting in the Coast was in two days. If she could just get them to wait. But if she did, it would show her hand. Show that she knew about whatever crazy plan Anders has. Her hands were tied. To expose the plan to Orsino would put him in danger. To tell Cullen put him and their effort in danger. Groaning she ran her hands through her hair. 

Giving up for the night, she retired to her chambers. Undressing and preparing for bed she heard his faint voice come from the bed. “Don’t let it worry you. Come, sleep. We will make preparations come morning.” 

Resting the night, Fenris woke her with breakfast in bed before they went to work. Carver was busy with Lina, spending his last full day with her. While Lara began moving things to the hidden cellar. Fenris helping calm Orana and move with her. Each step was careful and the warning easy enough. “At the first sign of trouble, take Lina to the cellar. Barricade it. We will be around as soon as we can. Only open the door to someone who says this, ‘Leandra is forever with Malcolm at the Maker’s side.’ Do you understand?” Lara caught the look in the young girl’s eyes. “Don’t worry. I promise, everything will be alright. There is food, water and enough to be comfortable for a few days at the most. It will not get that far.” 

“As you wish Mistress. I’ll do my best.” Orana hurried off, repeating the line over and over as she went about her chores. Lara looked over to Fenris who had finished with the move. “If only there was something we could do.” She grunted it out, feeling helpless against the coming tide. “Mistress!” Orana’s voice broke her focus, “there is a man here for you, Knight-Captain Cullen.” 

“Send him in,” Lara tried to straighten herself, and relax as best as she could. Watching Cullen march through the door she could see he was trying to figure out how to do what he was here to do. “Lara… there are mages and templars missing from the barrack. Knight-Commander Meredith suspects blood magic. I… there is no where left to turn.” 

“Have you spoken to the Grand Cleric?” Lara shook her head, trying to find a way past all of this. “Could she perhaps do something, damnit anything at this point.” Throwing her hands up she could see the aggravation in his eyes. “You did, and she will do nothing.”

“She claims that Orsino and Meredith must learn to work together.” Sighing heavily, he stood with his hands clamped upon his hips. “There is nothing more I can do. At this point I’m not even sure how anything can be done. I… I am sorry, I am burdening you with my issues. Forgive me.”

“Think nothing of it,” she tried to smile. “If I were to tell you of a potential attempt to over throw the Knight-Commander, what would you do?” She tried to seem as whimsical and uninterested as possible while she watched him. “I… That would be a very delicate situation.” He replied eyeing her over. “Were such a thing to occur, I would hope they would not be so bold as to out right attack. There are many who believe the Knight-Commander is correct in her choices. Correct in her pressing of mages. Were they to out right push, there would be belief that Orsino and the mages were involved.” 

Lara swallowed, “how likely would she be to issue the Right of Annulment?” She watched his face fall, and she had her answer, “she’s been waiting to issue it for awhile hasn’t she? She is just needing a reason. Maker’s breath Cullen!” She yelled his name. “Is there nothing you can do? Seriously? There are innocent children and mages in that Circle who have nothing to do with anything!” 

“I am aware of this,” he gritted back, clearly now on the defense. “I won’t abide by a complete purge without reason. She is aware of this,” he sighed heavily. “I should go. There is work to do, and I’m sure you are needed somewhere else.” 

Seeing him out, she shut the door behind him. There was somewhere she could be. She could try to reason with them, try to stop the madness before it was too late. Inform them of how dangerously close the Right of Annulment was. How instead of their heroic efforts they were damning the people they were trying to aid. Perhaps that was the angle to take. To have them all speak to the Grand Cleric, apply pressure to her more. Either way it was a better idea than to do nothing. She hadn’t heard Carver come down the stairs, “sister, I heard you and the Knight-Captain. Was it wise to speculate with him?” 

“Is it sad to say I trust the man. He seems honorable. Not the snarky Fereldan bastard we heard of before. Yes, he is still leery but, he’s honest. I think I can trust in that much.” Chuckling she decided what she needed to do. “I need to speak with them tonight, see if I can work out something, anything.” 

Carver nodded, “I need to report back tomorrow before lunch. You heard the Knight-Captain and know what to expect. I’ll send any word I can, when I can.” Turning he heard Lina call his name, “I want to spend a bit more time with Lina. I’ll come with you later tonight. Another sibling outing.” Grinning he skipped up the steps and back to the library where Lina was working away on her studies. 

Lara went about some more letters at her desk. More people needing this or that. Several nobles begging her to run for Viscount, a guarantee of nearly twelve votes. More than half the votes needed to garner the seat. She mulled it over, maybe this would help settle some of the events. Setting the letter back down on the desk, she rubbed her temples.   
There was nothing more for her to do, other than wait for nightfall. Wait for the chance to try to make this right, try to hold off on the insanity. Knowing too well that it was all going to come to a head in only five more days. Trying to put the worst-case scenario out of her head she went back to her daughter. Working on more advanced skills and techniques Lina shook her head, “mother. It’s all coming apart isn’t it? There’s going to be more blood in the streets.”

“Lina, how do you know?” Lara smiled softly, trying her best to remain calm. “The spirit told me. She warned me, that there was trouble coming and many would need aid. That my mother and Uncle will save lots of lives.” Smiling at her mother, she made her hand glow a soft blue, “she helps me heal things. Like Barker, he ate the chocolate Fenris bought for you and got very sick. She showed me how to heal, and I did it. Barker was very thankful.” 

“Spirit healer,” Lara let out a long sigh, “my girl your gift isn’t fire. Your gift is healing! We have work to do.” Grinning she scooped her daughter into a tight hug, “I’m so proud of you.” 

After more study and research, dinner and putting Lina to bed, Lara was preparing to go out. “A spirit healer, those are rare.” Carver shook his head, tucking his shirt into the loose chain and leather armor. “Yes, it is. Can be dangerous but one of the more effect healers in all of Thedas. I’m proud of her. Healing is a skill I was never really good with.”   
“I remember. Father used to get so angry with you,” laughing loudly Carver shook his head. “He thought you were being stubborn. I guess he was wrong about something.” Sighing he leaned against the wall, “I miss mother.” His statement was out of the blue, but it held a pain inside Lara’s chest. “I do too. Too many failed her.” 

“I don’t blame you. I wanted you to know that before I leave back to the templars. I am proud to be your brother. Perhaps that has gone unsaid for too long,” offering her a smile, they quickly paced off down the steps and out of the house. 

In near silence, they went to the location mentioned in Low Town. Working on being as unimposing at they could, Lara led the way. Seeing the small group of mages and templars gather, Lara walked up. “I am not here to cause any harm. I just wish to be heard.” Holding her hands up away from her staff she saw the group of people discussing rapidly amongst themselves. It was taking too long, and Carver picked up on the nervous tension, “please we only came to talk.” 

“We can’t guarantee you won’t run back to the Knight-Captain!” One templar yelled, while a mage’s hand lit up. “Hey, whoa! I’m not here to fight, and I don’t want anyone injured. Please, I just want to talk.” Lara could feel the spell purge brewing from Carver. He was ready to cast out and cancel all he mages. “Please. You have no idea how close the Knight-Commander is to issuing the Right. We need to stop this madness. If you storm in there, Orsino and the other mages will be blamed and once they’re done cutting your rebellion down, they’ll issue the Right. Killing everyone you love and care for. Please!” 

Silence filled the air as both groups stood in silence. After a tense stand off one of the mages came forward, “what do we do? If we do nothing, she’ll find a reason to use the Right. We’re dead no matter what.”

“No and yes, I understand but there are children in there,” Lara gasped. “If you continue they will suffer. They can’t defend themselves, and they are innocent of all of this. If pushed, they will become abomination and everything you fought for will mean nothing. Please, give me…” she thought instantly, “give me seven days. I’ll figure something out. Please, just seven days. Then you may act. Please.” 

Seemingly pleased with that idea, the mage nodded, “alright. Seven days Hawke, and then we move through with our plan.” Turning he let out a sound that had the group disband. Looking over his shoulder he gave her a faint smile, “seven days Champion.” 

Sighing in relief she looked back at Carver, “let’s get back. I have seven days to figure things out.”

“Five,” grumbled Carver as he walked towards the family estate. “What do you plan to do? That’s not a lot of time.”

Lara chewed the inside of her cheek, “I’ll come up with something, have some faith brother.” 

Returning home in silence, they went off to separate bedrooms. She’d need to speak with Orsino come more, and Cullen. Possibly. Racking her brain, she had a hard time sleeping, tossing and turning. Five days, as of the morning, five more days. ‘Nothing you do will make a difference. Others have made this impossible to stop.’ She remembered Fenris telling her that when the Qunari attacked. Now she was sitting on the cusp of another major event, and she felt powerless. Finally, unable to take it any longer, she rose from the bed and went into the study. Going over the book shelve she realized there was a book out of place. Taking it into her hand she flipped it over. “Anders’ Manifesto’ easing into the nearby chair she began to read.


	24. What's a Templar For

It was morning when she looked up from the book. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she was exhausted. Groaning heavily, she put the book on top of the bookcase. Fenris saw her coming from the study, “you didn’t… Lara.”

“I’m fine, just need to lay down for a bit.” Giving a faint smile, she walked past him and quietly got back into bed. Closing her eyes, she fell into a deep, restorative sleep. When she finally opened her eyes again, she panicked. Sitting straight up, she could see the bright light of day streaming through her bedroom window. “Fenris!”

“You slept well,” he was standing in the doorway, arms carrying a tray of fresh foods. “Seems you required sleep.”

Lara groaned loudly and flopped back down, “a day, don’t tell me I lost a whole day!” Running her hands down her face she looked over at the window, “four days, Fenris. I have four days to figure out how to stop all of this and I don’t think I can do it.” Sitting up she waved him over, her stomach edging out over her mind. Plucking up some of the fresh fruit she shook her head. “I don’t understand it. How did it all come to this? Where did it all go wrong?” 

“Eat. Carver left you a letter, I placed it on the stand next to your side of the bed. There is enough daylight to do what you need. Don’t fret,” running his hand through her hair, he smiled again. “We’ll get through this. I promise you.” 

Finishing her breakfast, she made her rounds. Reading the letter from her brother, the others upon the desk in the parlor. Then off to speak with Orsino. He was nervous and offered the same thing, to speak to the Grand Cleric. Finishing their conversation, Lara went next to Cullen, seeing if anything new had developed. Nothing. All surprisingly quiet, even the missing templars and mages had returned. Nothing being uttered from either side about where they were or why they left. Having gotten as far as she could she made one last ditch effort. 

Storming up the front steps of the Chantry she half demanded to speak to the Grand Cleric. With the urgency on her voice, they attended to her quickly enough. Ushering her into a back room, “Grand Cleric, I don’t make this journey lightly. We have a major problem and one I’m afraid only you can quell.” Keeping herself composed was becoming harder by the moment as the elderly woman seemed uninterested. “The Knight-Commander is primed to use the Right of Annulment on the Circle. She is paranoid and has lost control. You have the power to do something, anything. Why will you not act?” 

“My child, they need to learn to work together. As long as I live, Meredith will not have her Right. I have already said as much to her, and I had hoped I would have conveyed such things to Orsino as well.” Sighing heavily the old woman took the seat beside her, resting down softly. “I am getting too old for this and they must learn to trust and work together.”

“With all due respect, you cannot force two people to get along by will alone.” Lara shook her head, feeling more and more hopeless. “Things are coming, and we all can sense it. Blood will fill the streets once again, and once again the Chantry will do nothing to stop it.” She was becoming hot, feeling the collar of her shirt tighten about her. “You stood by and allowed fanatics to push the Qunari into a war. You stand by now and allow the templars and mage to war. Soon that war will spill out into the street. Innocent blood will flow, and once again your hands will be the deepest stained!” Lara was vibrating she was so angry. Still the Grand Cleric sat unphased. “Child, the Maker works…”

“Fuck the Maker!” Lara finally yelled, “you have the power, here and now. You have the authority to put the templars in the hands of the Knight-Captain until another Knight-Commander can be chosen or sent over, or whatever it is you do! Instead you sit by and claim innocence when there are mages suffering. Templars being abused under her hand!” Waving her hands up in the air, she shook her head, “you are a figure head, a pretty bauble to amuse the idiots and the weak minded. I am wasting my breath, and when the blood and horrors begin, I hope you enjoy your golden seat. Grand Cleric. Good day,” Lara spun on her heel, slamming the door open and shut as she tore from the Chantry. Pushing past Anders. Ignoring him as she continued until she reached the Hanged Man. “Drink, strong drink!” She yelled motioning for it to be delivered up by Varric. 

Plopping down beside him, she started to cry. Not tears of sorrow, tears of rage, hot and thick. “Damn them, damn them all!” She muttered as a tankard was placed before her. “I can’t reach any of them. They are all set upon this path to damnation!” Taking a long drink from her mug she wiped the foam away from her lips and turned to face Varric. “Old friend, you should seek shelter soon. Mages and templars aren’t your problem.”

Laughing heartily, he shook his head, “oh come now Hawke. You’re always getting me into interesting shit. Wouldn’t miss this one either.” Raising his glass to her, he knocked the last of it back. “Smile, we have a few more days before our world ends. I’m guessing you have everything prepared for Lina? We can handle the rest.” Running her fingers over the scar upon her cheek she sighed, “how much will this one take from me?” 

That changed the mood at the table, and they began to all drink in silence. Until Anders showed up, “is everything prepared with Lina?” He asked politely enough, as he graciously took the drink offered to him. “Yes, we’re prepared. Are you…” 

“I’ll let you know,” he smiled weakly before he began downing his drink in heavy gulps. She could see he was exhausted, his eye sunken, skin pale. Had he slept at all? Clearly by his consumption of drink he hadn’t been doing that either. “Are you well Anders?” Reaching out to touch him she was surprised when he pulled away. “I’m fine. Thank you, Lara.”   
Leaving him be, she returned her attention to Varric who was going over the red lyrium idol and his attempts to track it down. It was proving difficult and he was clearly frustrated with it, “we’ll figure it out,” Lara offered him a bright smile. 

The afternoon dragged on and Lara knew she needed to get back home. “Thanks everyone, I’ll catch you around.” Tossing a few coins on the table, she quickly left and headed home. Four days, wasn’t much time and part of her was wondering if perhaps she didn’t have four days. 

Reaching her door step, she could hear Fenris laughing inside with Lina. Drawing a clearing breath, she tried to remain calm and chipper. “How’s my favourite pair doing?” Her eyes lit up when she saw Lina with a practice sword in her hands, Fenris giving her a sheepish look. “Training? How is it going?” Standing in the parlor entryway she watched Lina bounce up and down. “Fenny says I’m really good with it. I have talent!” She was beaming brightly, and Lara couldn’t help but return the mischievous grin. “Good job. Have you finished your studies for today? It should be supper soon.” Looking over at Fenris he smiled softly. Lina nodded, “I have a few more pages to go over, but I needed a break. My eyes were hurting from looking at the paper for so long.” 

“Alright. Break is over. You can practice more, once you’re finished your studies.” Waving Lina off she chuckled as the young girl let out a groan. Watching her pace up the steps, Lara’s shoulders fell forward. “We have less the four days. I assure you of that.” 

“I know,” Fenris reached over to the desk and pulled a letter off. “From Orsino. He says Meredith is trying to force an entire search of the tower. Every mage, bed, and chamber pot. She thinks he’s harboring blood mages.”

Lara shook her head, “if even one is found, or a small chance of something looking like it, she’ll call the Right.” Throwing her head back she groaned, “let me guess he’s going to publicly refute her, tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes, and he wants you there.” Fenris handed her the letter, “I’ve already told Lina to be prepared. Tomorrow may be it. She isn’t scared and has promised to protect Orana.”  
Lara nodded and smiled, “that’s my girl.” Reading over the letter, it was exactly as Fenris has stated. Now she definitely needed to eat dinner and get some proper rest. There was no telling what tomorrow might bring, let alone the dangers everyone was facing. She immediately thought of the group preparing to overthrow Meredith. They too, might strike tomorrow if she calls for the Right. Too many innocent people hanging around. Checking the letter again, it said they would be in the Gallows. That at least would minimize any harm to civilians. Tossing the letter away she went upstairs to change. 

Her evening was uneventful, which just made her mind wander more. Everything was so quiet, even the wind outside the window seemed to stop. As if it too knew that something terrible was coming. With dinner served, Lina’s lessons over, she retired to her chambers. Hoping to get some rest before the morning. Fenris’s calming voice soothed her, and he rubbed circles into her sore aching shoulders. His efforts eased and relaxed her, so much so, she fell into a restful sleep far sooner than she thought she would. 

Come morning she was prepared. Placing her armor on and strapping her staff to her, she turned to Fenris. “I can’t. I can’t have you come with me.”

“But, Lara…”

“No. If something were to happen to you, or Lina, I couldn’t live with myself. See to her safety, and when everything dies down, I will find you. I will come home.” Cupping his face in her palm she smiled, “we always knew this was coming. I am torn. I will not allow the Right of Annulment. Innocent children do not deserve to die for the follies of adults.” 

“What of Carver?” Fenris blinked hard, trying to push tears away from his vision. “I won’t fight him, and he won’t fight me. I have faith in that. He wanted to help mages, not murder them. I know this will turn out for the best.” Kissing Fenris’s lips softly she pressed her forehead to his, “I will come back to you. Nothing will stand between me and my family.” 

Fenris couldn’t say a word, there wasn’t anything left to say as she turned and walked out the door, heading straight for the Gallows. 

As she arrived, she could hear the fighting and the chaos rising. People gathering about. “You can’t just accuse all of us and expect to do a search for nothing. What if you put something there? How can we trust you when you house people like Ser Alrik!?” Orsino’s voice carried over the crowd and some of the templars by Meredith shrank back at the utterance of that name. “I saw we speak to the Grand Cleric! She will put a stop to this madness.” Orsino went to take a step when Anders burst through the crowd. “No, Orsino. This ends today!” Tapping his staff on the ground once, Lara could feel the tingle of magic. “For too long mages have suffered at the hands of paranoid templars. Seeing only evil in all things magic.” Again, he tapped his staff, and she could feel it building. “No. Now is the time to rise up, leave behind the Circles and live as we were born to live. Free and equal to those without magic.” Tapping a third time, he spotted Lara in the crowd. “I am sorry for what must be done.” 

No sooner had his speech ended, did the air fill with a crackling sound and the crumbling of stone. Bright, red lights lit up the sky as the Chantry glowed angrily, the mortar stretching and heaving against the pressure building within. As the crowd gasped and screamed the building erupted, exploding, sending bits of stone and mortar cascading into the city below. Lara reacted quickly, as did Orsino, casting up a barrier to shield as much of the Gallows as they could. “Anders!” Lara screamed as people cried and rushed about. “Are you crazy?!” 

Meredith stood stone faced, as the barriers shimmered with debris. When the falling matter stopped Meredith gritted her teeth, “a mage has killed the Grand Cleric!” Lara let her barrier down, just as the last bits of rubble tumbled to the ground. “Yes, an apostate. What are you saying Meredith?” Lara could see the change sweep over Meredith and the crowd around her was growing unsettled. This was the moment. This was the excuse Meredith needed and Lara could almost mouth the words along with her, “I declare the Right of Annulment!” 

“You’re mad! The Circle had nothing to do with this!” Orsino’s face was ghastly white as he took a few steps backwards. Meredith held her ground, “the people will want revenge for the loss of the Chantry and the death of the Grand Cleric! I will not have blood flowing in the streets!”

“You mean non-mage blood!” Lara growled standing before the two. “Orsino and his people, innocent people, shouldn’t be sacrificed for this. There is Anders, punish him!” Point her finger towards Anders he nodded. “Take me, I am to blame, no one else. I acted alone.” Holding his hands up, he eyed the small group of templars, ready to give in to them. Lara knew why, he would be a martyr either way. A rallying call to the oppressed and angry. 

Meredith turned and shook her head, “prepare your people Orsino, the Order comes.” Pushing through her own men she disappeared into the barracks. Cullen standing shocked before Lara. “You have to do something Cullen! This isn’t right. There are innocent children in the Circle!” Lara was pleading seeing Carver come out in a rush. “Lara, she’s lost her mind! She is asking everyone to arm up, get lyrium and to purge the Circle. Because of him!” Carver thrust his finger out toward Anders, anger dripping from his lips. “I did not become a templar to commit mass murder! Knight-Captain, please!” 

Cullen stood, some templars rushing about him to get inside and armor up, other whispering that this was wrong. He bit his bottom lip looking up at Lara, seeking some answer from something. “Knight-Captain, this isn’t what being a templar is about!” Carver shouted, knocking him from his confusion. “You are right,” Cullen nodded, “this isn’t what being a templar is about.”


	25. There's More Work to Do

“Fortify the Circle best you can. I and those loyal will tend to any abominations. Some of the weaker mages will be easily frightened into dealing with demons. We must hurry if we are to stand against Meredith and those loyal to her.” Cullen rushed about, grabbing the nearest city guard. 

Lara ran inside the Circle, Carver and Anders behind her. “You shall help those who cannot help themselves,” she tugged Anders by the ear. She could hear screaming and wailing coming from the mages quarters, Orsino trying to rally the more experienced. “Stop,” Lara walked in, seeing many scared faces. “We will end this madness with as little blood shed as possible. Stay inside the library. I…” looking over at Anders she grumbled, “I will try to convince the Knight-Commander of her errors. Please, do not do anything foolish. Blood magic won’t save you. Resorting to demons and other forbidden tactics will only ensure everyone’s death. There are younglings in here. Children, innocent children!” Seeing the crowd sway to her side she sighed, “if you are faithful, now is the time to start praying.” 

Unstrapping her staff, she let it click off the ground, the metal tip pushing ahead of her as she went through the doors into the main Gallows yard. Drawing in a deep breath she wasn’t prepared to see her friends waiting for her in the courtyard. “Varric, Merrill, Isabela, Aveline, Carver…. Fenris!” She was shocked to see him pushing through the crowd, fully armored, his sword tightly upon his back. “I told you, I would walk into the fire with you. I heard what happened. I am here to stand with you.”

“We might not…” Looking over the crowd, she shook her head, “there will be blood.” She yelled out, getting everyone’s attention. “If you do not wish to be part of this, I understand. I have always been one to stand up for what is just. It was one apostate mage that destroyed the Chantry, killed the Grand Cleric. Not those who reside within the Circle. There are innocent children, younglings inside.” She thrust her hand back towards the Gallows, “the Knight-Commander would condemn them all for one man’s actions. I will not stand for it!” 

“Champion,” Meredith’s steely voice purred as she sauntered back into the opening, a small group of men beside her, Cullen missing. “Stand aside. The Right has been invoked.”  
“With no Grand Cleric to approve it!” Lara shouted back, “you over step your bounds and judge those within for a crime not committed by one of their own.”

“One of there own!” Meredith’s eyes flared, and Lara thought they glowed an eerie red. Drawing her blade, Lara’s eyes flew wide. Socketed in plain sight at the hilt was the red lyrium idol. “Maker’s breath you!” Lara yelled out, in tandem with Varric. Meredith smirked widely, “yes, the dwarf didn’t part with his token lightly, but it’s power was too tempting to let pass.” 

“That’s why she’s been acting strangely.” Lara groaned, “that shit is dangerous. It drives whomever possesses it, insane!” Gripping her staff, it was that moment, she knew there was no way she was talking any sense into the Knight-Commander. “Stand down! You must see the madness in this!” 

Meredith chuckled, pointing her blade at Lara she issued the command, “kill the Champion, purge the Circle!”

“NO!” Cullen’s voice came from behind as he rushed forward, his face bloodied. “That is not what templars do!” Standing between Lara and Meredith he drew his sword slowly, “templars are charged with watching over the mages, helping to guide them and stand guard. Murdering children for the acts of an apostate is vile. You have overstepped your bounds in attacking the Champion, in declaring the Right of Annulment without Chantry support. You have proven beyond a doubt, you are unfit to command any more. Knight-Commander, I strip you of your rank, hand over your weapon and stand down!” 

Meredith grumbled, clenching her fist tightly about her blade. Templars behind her were questioning her, some still standing by her side even in the midst of the Knight-Captain’s words. Lara leaned over, placing her hand on the Knight-Captain’s shoulder, “your face, do you need aid?” She could see the blood still pouring from a gash over his lip. “No, I will be fine.” 

“The Champion has poisoned the mind of the Knight-Captain! She is a blood mage!” Meredith howled, gripping her blade in both hands as she settled into a fighting stance. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lara chuckled. “The Knight-Captain is bleeding, I offered aid. He declined, how is that under my influence?” Before she could utter another word, Meredith lunged out, Cullen’s blade the only thing stopping her from connecting with Lara. 

Meredith howled and the men loyal to her began to attack. Cullen doing his best to hold her back as he struggled against her, “looks like you could use a hand,” Carver chuckling adding his blade and helping to push Meredith back. 

Lara focused on her friends, supplying as much back up as she could. With the constant spill of spell purges coming from the templars she had to resort to attacking with her staff. Meredith was tangling with Cullen and Carver, intent to smash through them. Eager to get to Lara, and she was well aware of the Knight-Commander’s intentions. “We can’t hold her back,” Carver gritted out, his shoes scraping against the flagstone as he fought to push back. “It’s the red lyrium, it’s granting her power,” Cullen grimaced as he struggled with everything he had to hold her back. 

Summoning energy, Lara cast out, focusing the blast into Meredith with the aid of her staff. It pushed her back enough that Cullen and Carver could force her off them, “see reason Knight-Commander!” Both men yelled as she let out another inhuman howl. Her eyes began to glow red, her finger tips lighting up to match. “Maker…” Lara watched as Meredith drew energy from the idol embedded in her blade. “She’s turning into… red lyrium.” Varric was standing beside Lara looking at the Knight-Commander as she took several swings at Cullen, Carver and now Fenris. Lara cast again, pushing lightning into the templars attacking her friends. 

“We get her to continue to draw from it, and we might be able to stop her,” Lara shouted back to Varric as he peppered a few targets, pushing a templar off Isabela. “Got any ideas, Hawke?” 

Spinning her staff, she grinned, “a few.” Summoning a ball of lightning and splitting it into multiple orbs she cast them towards Meredith. Watching her summon her spell canceling skills, she knew it was draining. Peppering her again with a few bolts of electricity, she saw her draw further, the red sparked at her fingers, and raised to her forearms. “Maker’s breath!” Cullen shouted as he took a few steps backwards. “Don’t let up!” Carver pressed forward striking out a cutting a deep line across Meredith’s cheek. Instead of blood, red sparks flew from the tip of Carver’s blade. Jumping back, she let out a howl, cursing the blood mages and their poisoning of her men’s minds. She slammed her blade down, calling out to the Maker for aid. Again, she drew from the idol, and Lara saw her chance. Rushing forward she thrust the tip of her staff as deeply into the Knight-Commander’s chest as she could before wrenching it hard to the side, breaking it off inside of her. 

“No!” Meredith yelled, clawing at the splintered bit of wood sticking out of her chest. As she clawed away, her fingertips had degraded to pointed spears of red lyrium. With each pass of her hand, it slashed long gouges into her chest. Crimson liquid bubbled up and solidified upon her armor, glowing in the same eerie radiance. Choking, Meredith’s eyes began to tear up and red crystals trickled out, covering her face as she began to struggle to breath. Letting out one final cry her body was engulfed in the strange lyrium.  
Seeing their leader fallen, and encapsulated in the foreign crystal, the loyal templars stood stunned. Slowly being surrounded and overwhelmed by Lara’s people and Cullen’s men. “Stand down!” Cullen’s voice roared over the crowd and the other templars, wisely laid down their swords. Those loyal to Cullen began collecting weapons and turning back to him, they looked for direction. Cullen gave Lara a weak smile, “I will speak with you later, Champion.” 

Lara nodded, and turned back to her crew, “is everyone alright? Where…” looking about she couldn’t see Anders. “Where did Anders go?” 

“Blondie got out when the going was good.” Varric shook his head. “What a mess he left behind.” 

There were people rushing back and forth. Trying to clear out the bodies and Lara could only think of Lina. Rushing back to the house she stopped at nothing to make it back. Bursting through the door she hovered over the trap door and quickly as she could she uttered the line she instructed Orana to listen for. Waiting she heard the latch click and the trapdoor fling open. Lina jumping out, “mother!” Wrapping her arms tightly about her, Lara felt guilty. “My child, I must ask of you something I wish I didn’t need to. We need your healing ability. There are wounded and dying people in the streets….” Lara trailed off as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she could see no one there. Yet the hand felt so familiar, like… “Mother,” she uttered under her breath, tears welling up in her eyes as she gripped her daughter tightly in her embrace. 

“I understand mother. I can help, and I want to,” holding her mother’s hand tightly she tugged her to the door. Lara’s staff was broken, with the blade gone it was nearly as tall as Lina. Taking it off her back she handed it to her, “come, it’s time to learn how to use one of these.” Pointing to the crystal tip she explained how to focus her energy as they walked through the city streets. Wounded and dying everywhere. Templars and city guards doing their best to lend aid, digging through rubble and searching for any who still lived. 

Lara felt her stomach twist, not wishing her young daughter to see what had happened, but she was surprised at the calmness Lina displayed. Impressed with her gentle touch as she bent to the wounded and passed healing spell, Lara couldn’t recall teaching her. Lara could heal, basic at best. Knitting the skin together on gashing wounds, and letting Lina tend to bone and muscle. As they worked, Lara could see Orsino, and the other mages pour out of the Circle, lending the same healing skills. Some helping to raise broken building piece off citizens. 

Cullen came around at some point, but the day had bled into night before she saw him. “Your daughter is very talented,” he gave a weak smile, his face cleaned of blood, but his wound not yet tended to. Lara wiped her hands on a bit of clothe hanging from her waist. Reaching up she cupped his jaw in her hands, “there isn’t much left in me, and there will be a scar, but I can be sure there will be no infections.” Pushing healing spells through her finger tips she gritted her teeth. She was nearly tapped dry, and she’d spent her entire lyrium supply on keeping Lina fueled. Her knees buckled, and she dropped her head. Cullen’s hand quickly caught her, “Champion, you’ve done enough. Take your daughter home. There will be need of more in the morning and rest will serve you well. Thank you, for the effort.” He steadied her before he bent down to Lina’s height. “Thank you, your help has been priceless to the people of Kirkwall. Young Champion,” he ruffled her hair as she beamed at him, bright and friendly, even after all she’d seen and done. “Thank you, Knight-Captain.” Stopping her brows furrowed tight. “I suppose you’re the Knight-Commander now. I hope you do a better job.” Turning to her mother, she took her hand, “come mother. We need to take you home to rest. Orana should have a fine soup and Fenris will be worried if we don’t come home soon.”  
Cullen stood straight, conflict in his eyes as he glanced back at Lara, “a wise girl for one so young.” 

“She gets it from her family,” smiling proudly she took one step before halting, “Knight-Commander. I formally announce my bid for Viscount. I doubt there will be much complaint. Once we clean up this mess, we have a lot of work to do.” Bowing her head, she wrapped her daughter in a sideways hug. “Come, my little countess, soup sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you! I never imagined I'd ever write DA2. Never. I had played it till the disk broke and when I got the prompt to do a story with child, I admit, I was lost. I spent hours going over videos, game reviews, tumblr blogs, everything. Then I realized I would have to work it on it's head. Each character would react differently with a Hawke having a child. It would make the dynamics totally different too. So I went with that idea, and prayed. 
> 
> This story is complete, but I see some more could be said in the future. We'll see. Either way, thank you for reading, commenting, enjoying and all that jazz. Follow me on tumblr - https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com for more stories, and drabbles.


End file.
